Recovery
by november90
Summary: Severus sobrevive a la mordedura de Nagini, pero sus cicatrices mentales tardarán mucho más en sanar que las físicas. ¿Permitirá que alguien le ayude? TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

He vuelto, esta vez con una historia que no es mía, aquí está la traducción de este fic que pertenece por entero a **Debjunk.**

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Capítulo 1

Así que, esto era la muerte, estaba muy oscuro y eso es algo que Severus no había esperado, la oscuridad era tan densa que casi podía sentirla acariciar su cuerpo, parecía que no tenía fin. La oscuridad lo envolvía como una manta, dándole la bienvenida a su nueva existencia.

¿Cómo podía estar tan oscuro?, Severus siempre había pensado que su muerte sería muy clara, no oscura. Tal vez, al igual que su vida, su muerte estaría llena de oscuridad, hiciese lo que hiciese, nunca ganaba.

Sus sentidos empezaron a despertar y le alegraba tenerlos después de muerto pero desafortunadamente con el despertar de sus sentidos llegó algo inesperado… dolor. Comenzó a sentir un profundo estremecimiento en su cuello, el cual poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un infinito dolor agudo. ¿No se supone que cuando mueres estás libre de dolor? Esta situación no es la que había esperado.

Siempre había sabido que iba a morir, ¿cómo no lo iba a hacer?, o bien porque su amo descubriera sus verdaderas lealtades, lo cual no era probable, o porque podría ser abatido por su supuesta lealtad hacia la Orden. Ser el hombre más odiado del mundo tenía sus desventajas.

Estaba decepcionado, se había preparado durante tanto tiempo para una la confrontación con Voldemort por la varita de Saúco…Sabía que una vez que el Señor Oscuro hubiese reunido todas las piezas iría directamente a por él y le mataría para obtener el control de la varita, conociendo a Voldemort había comprendido que una simple maldición asesina no sería suficiente para el loco sádico. Sabía que haría su muerte tan dolorosa como le fuera posible.

La cosa que había imaginado sería la más dolorosa era el veneno de la serpiente Nagini. El insípido veneno fluía a través del cuerpo y lo llenaba con un dolor muy agudo como ninguno otro. Sus propiedades paralizadoras hacían que la víctima se quedara completamente paralizada mientras que el veneno llevaba a cabo su malvado trabajo.

"Desafortunadamente creí que estaba preparado para afrontar este destino", pensó. Todo ese antídoto que he estado tomando durante casi un año….no valió la pena, no debo haber desarrollado la tolerancia que creía que tenía.

La preocupación y el desconcierto lo invadieron, "¿y qué pasa con la poción que creé para contrarrestar el dolor y otros efectos del veneno? Supongo que no funcionaría en la otra vida ¿no?" "Aunque la tomé justo antes de la reunión con el Señor Oscuro en el Sauce Boxeador, solo iba a durar veinticuatro horas. No sabía que la muerte fuera tan dolorosa como la vida, podría haber inventado una poción para esto también"

¿Qué salió mal?

Había probado la poción repetidas veces con una versión sintética del veneno de la gran serpiente, no podía haber usado el verdadero veneno por miedo a que el Señor Oscuro se enterase de su plan, pero las pruebas habían funcionado.

"Algo salió mal, aunque ahora estoy en este oscuro lugar sin fin con el dolor fluyendo por mis venas, evidentemente, la muerte no será la liberación que había esperado que fuese"

Según sus sentidos se iban haciendo más agudos, Severus llegó a una sorprendente revelación, había estado flotando en la inconsciencia. Sus párpados estaban cerrados, podía sentirlos cubriendo sus ojos. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y podía sentir la longitud de sus piernas descansando en lo que el suponía que era una cama. El dolor se había extendido desde su cuello; había acabado en el resto de su cuerpo – era un dolor sordo- pero parecía que llenaba todo su cuerpo.

¡Este dolor era el resultado de estar muy vivo!, parecía que después de todo su plan había funcionado.

Abrió sus párpados y aún fue asaltado por la oscuridad aunque ahora no era tan densa como antes, sus ojos solo podían distinguir sombras y formas en esta oscuridad. Sí, definitivamente estaba vivo y en el lugar más odiado de todos…. La enfermería de Hogwarts.

Cómo había vuelto a Hogwarts, vivo y no asesinado por aquellos que habían sido sus amigos era un misterio para él.

Movió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la enfermería, no estaba seguro de que hacer con eso, ¿había ganado Potter y el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado?

Intentó mover su cuello, y se encontró bastante inmovilizado. Gimió cuando el dolor de su cuello recorrió todo su cuerpo por intentar mover la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, el ruido que hizo dio resultado. Oyó pasos que se aproximaban y pronto la cara de Poppy Pomfrey le estaba mirando.

"¿Severus?" murmuró. "Oh, ¡estás despierto! Creí que nunca despertarías. Dioses, ¡nos has dado un buen susto!

Severus entrecerró los ojos mirando a Poppy, la última vez que la vio le había gritado por los Carrows y su tortura de estudiantes, era cierto que no había tenido esa mirada amable que ahora tenía en su cara. Tal vez se había revelado ya donde estaba su verdadera lealtad, y estaría bien que no se burlara todo el tiempo.

"P… Pop…" trató de balbucear.

"Severus, no hables. Tus cuerdas vocales todavía están curándose, no debes intentar hablar hasta que se hayan curado del todo o tu voz se dañaría irreparablemente."

Severus la miró estrechando sus ojos, ¿cómo podía conseguir respuestas si no podía hablar?, Poppy pareció entender su frustración y llegó a la mesa que había junto a él. Sacó de ella un pergamino y una pluma y se la mostró a Severus.

"Esta pluma está encantada para sostenerse ella misma, será capaz de leerte la mente y escribir lo que quieres decir, casi estás curado Severus, solo tendrás que hacer esto durante una semana o así."

Severus asintió y luego se concentró en la pluma. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Quién ganó? Garateaba la pluma furiosamente.

Poppy lo miró a los ojos, "Ganamos Severus, Harry mató a Quien Tu Sabes. Has estado inconsciente durante tres semanas."

Severus apretó los puños. ¿Tres semanas? ¿Cómo?. Escribió el bolígrafo.

"Fue un efecto secundario de la poción que tomaste para protegerte del veneno de la serpiente, te mantuvo en coma hasta ayer curando gran parte del daño interno producido por el veneno. También ha curado tu cuello pero no ha terminado de hacer todo el trabajo, de ahí tu incapacidad para hablar. Imagino que cuando termine solo te quedarán algunas cicatrices de todo este suplicio. Te está curando mejor de lo que podría haber hecho yo."

¿Los muertos?, preguntó la pluma.

Poppy le dijo los que habían sido, Severus se impresionó al saber que ambos Lupins habían perecido en la batalla, era increíblemente injusto para el niño que habían dejado. Se entristeció también al conocer la muerte de Fred Weasley, siempre había admirado el ingenio de los gemelos. Su pérdida y las pérdidas entre los de los estudiantes de Howgarts era lo más duro de llevar. Tantas vidas jóvenes perdidas sólo por un loco.

"¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Poppy mientras frotaba el hombro de Severus.

¿Por qué estas siendo amable conmigo?, escribió la pluma casi con brusquedad, como si Severus hubiese pronunciado las palabras el mismo.

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Poppy. "Severus, siento haber pensado tan mal de ti. Harry Potter explicó todo, junto a él, eres el mayor héroe de la guerra. Han retirado todos los cargos contra ti." Poppy le apretó el brazo. "Ojalá lo hubiera sabido, Severus. Debería haberlo sabido."

"Nadie tenía que saberlo."

"Ojalá alguien lo hubiera sabido. Debes de haber estado increíblemente solo teniendo que llevar tan asombrosa pesada carga."

Severus apartó la mirada. "Hice lo que tenía que hacer."

Poppy asintió. "Lo sé. Y sé también que aunque hayas acabado de despertar deberías intentar dormir un poco. La poción funcionará mejor si has descansado. Envía la pluma y el pergamino si necesitas algo."

Con esto, Poppy apretó su brazo una vez más y se retiró a su despacho, no volvería hasta la mañana.

Minerva fue a verle una vez que descubrió que estaba despierto. Deprisa fue hacia el y tomó una mano de Severus entre las suyas mientras lo miraba con los ojos llenos de pena y culpa.

"Severus, ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien!"

"No tuviste esa sensación cuando huí de Howgarts", escribió la pluma.

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de minerva. "¿Por qué no me lo contaste Severus? Me dejaste una y otra vez decirte cada vez que te veía lo horrible que eras. Estaba tan enfadada por la muerte de Albus y te lo echaba en cara. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Nadie podía saberlo."

Minerva apretó la mandíbula. "¿Por qué no? ¿Albus te ordenó permanecer en silencio?"

Severus asintió brevemente.

"¡Ese hombre siempre ha sido un tonto! Si una persona hubiera sabido esto, no habría amenazado tu posición Severus. Yo… no puedo imaginar como te has sentido durante todo este tiempo."

"No arriesgaría la vida de otro solo para que me tratase mejor"

"Pero seguramente Severus…"

"¡No! Hice lo que era necesario. No te culpes por lo que pensaste, era necesatio que pasara de esa manera."

Minerva lo observó con tristeza, Severus gruñó y apartó la mirada. Cambiando de tema, Minerva se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar otra vez.

"Poppy te dijo que el Ministerio te ha absuelto de todos los cargos".

Severus asintió.

"Hay una condición"

"Siempre la hay", escribió la pluma.

"Tienes que permanecer como profesor de Hogwarts durante cinco años."

Alzó la cabeza bruscamente e hizo una mueca de dolor por el rápido movimiento. Finalmente pudo fulminar con una mirada de odio a Minerva.

"¿Por qué no me encierran en Azkaban si voy a estar prisonero aquí cinco años?", escribió la pluma.

"Severus, es mucho mejor que una celda ¡Y lo sabes!, El Ministerió celebró un juicio y Harry Potter fue el principal testigo de la defensa, cuando terminó de contar tu historia no había ningún ojo seco en la sala."

"Maravilloso, ¡ahora soy un monstruo de circo!"

"Severus, no fue así. Al Wizengamot le llevó cinco minutos absolverte, con este control solo quieren asegurar tu confianza. Se imaginaron que serías feliz de vivir tu vida como antes."

Severus estrechó sus ojos. ¿Cómo es vivir como antes? ¿No era el director el mes pasado?, el Wizengamot puede absolverme de asesinato ¿pero no puede confiar suficientemente en mi para manejar su preciado colegio? No, estoy denigrado a la enseñanza, ¡una posición que odio! ¿Qué se necesita para convencerles de que no soy un peligro? ¿Tienes que matarme? ¿Sería mejor que estuviera muerto? ¡Así nadie tendría que preocuparse en que lado estoy!

Minerva le cogió la mano otra vez. "Sé que esto no es lo que quieres, incluso apelé al Ministerio. Su decisión es final, si quieres puedes tener el puesto de Defensa, intentaré hacer esto lo más fácil para ti."

"¿Eres la nueva directora?"

Minerva asintió.

Severus agachó la cabeza y se sumió en sus pensamientos un momento. ¿Cuál sería el menor de los dos males? ¿Prefiero enseñar Pociones o Defensa?. Había tenido suficientes explosiones de calderos para toda su vida, parecía que había tomado la decisión antes de haberla considerado en su totalidad. Alzó de nuevo la cabeza, haciendo una mueca, la pluma garabateaba furiosamente.

"Daré las clases de Defensa. Supongo que con la muerte de Riddle la maldición ha sido eliminada."

"Supongo lo mismo Severus. Bien, haré los acuerdos."

"¿Por dónde tendré que pasar para convencer al Ministerio de que no soy el diablo encarnado?"

Minerva se rió, "No tendrás que hacer nada excepto vivir tu vida, tendrás un marcador colocado en tu varita. Si pasa algo nefasto con ella el Ministerio lo sabrá."

Severus frunció el ceño, "¿cómo voy a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras si soy incapaz de usar Artes Oscuras en mis clases?

"Eso no será un problema, ya he hablado con el Ministerio. Se les proporcionará tus horarios de clase, necesitarás avisarlos cuando vayas a usar y enseñar algo sobre la Magia Oscura, esos días habrá un auror presente."

Severus estaba perdido en sí mismo, "así que seré observado como una rata de laboratorio, el Ministerio estará esperando a que cometa un desliz en cualquier momento, ¿con la esperanza de que vaya a hacer algo digno de Azkaban?"

"Creo que una vez que hayan visto que no eres malo, te dejarán solo."

La pluma rayó las siguientes letras mayúsculas, Severus estaba tan furioso.

¿Y CUÁNTO TIEMPO LLEVARÁ ESO? ¿UN MES? ¿UN AÑO? ¿LOS CINCO AÑOS?

"Lo siento Severus, son las reglas que ha elaborado el Ministerio"

"Vete"

"Por supuesto", dijo Minerva con un suspiro. "Volveré mañana. Sigue mejorando."

Se levantó e inclinó la cabeza hacia Severus, él la miró irse. Severus miró por la ventana furioso, había pensado que moriría y eso no pasó. Su plan, si había sobrevivido, era escapar de Hogwarts y apartarse del mundo, pero ahora eso no podía pasar durante cinco años. Ahora sería Snape en exhibición, una marioneta del Ministerio mientras esperaban su caída.

Maldita vida, maldita profesión, maldito Ministerio, ¿cómo se atreven a poner tales condiciones en mi? ¿Por qué me exculparon si no confían en mí? ¿Por qué no me dan una larga sentencia en prisión y dejan que me pudra el resto de mi vida?

Cayó en la cuenta. Era por Potter, tiene que ser una recompensa de algún tipo por su valor en la guerra. Ahora, no solo estaba atrapado en un trabajo que odiaba, se lo debía todo a Potter. ¿Podría su vida ir peor?.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Severus Snape hizo su camino por los pasillos, con un poco menos de presencia de lo habitual, había acabado de salir de la enfermería. Le había llevado una semana entera pronunciar lo suficientemente bien para irse y ocuparse de sus cosas; el hechizo de inmovilidad lo había abandonado después de su primer día de conciencia aunque había intentado no mover su cuello demasiado. Aunque Poppy había dicho que la herida casi se había curado, el dolor había sacudido su cuerpo con el más mínimo movimiento. Había hablado poco aunque Poppy le había permitido hablar; a pesar de su reticencia para hacerlo, su voz había sanado rápidamente. El rico timbre se había restaurado si quería usar o no su voz.

Sin nada que hacer mientras estaba en la enfermería, había gastado una excesiva cantidad de tiempo juzgando su vida anterior y preguntándose que haría ahora que ya no era un títere de Voldemort o Dumbledore. El dolor que había cursado por su cuello ahora se había retirado a un dolor sordo, Severus hizo una mueca cuando giró la cabeza, si se movía demasiado rápido, su cuello protestaba mucho. Aunque no titubeaba en su modo de andar, nadie sabía que todavía estaba recuperándose; completamente recuoerado o no, no mostraría su debilidad en frente de sus colegas.

Severus frunció el ceño mientras seguía por el pasillo, Minerva le había dicho que podría tener su antigua habitación en las mazmorras o podía tener la residencia usada por el profesor de Defensa, iba a verla ahora.

Caminó en silencio por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación, al entrar, funció el ceño inmediatamente. Carrow había llenado la habitación con maldad y podía sentir olas de maldad saliendo de la habitación, las paredes estaban pintadas de negro con gruesas cortinas envolviendo las ventanas. Severus hizo una mueca de burla y sacó su varita, hizo un movimiento en forma rectangular y murmuró "_Pulsum"_. Una luz dorada emanó de su varita desenterrando el sentimiento de maldad que rodeaba todo en la habitación, Severus bajó su varita y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

Con la maldad expulsada, la habitación parecía respirar de nuevo, Severus cruzó la las puertas dobles que le llevaron al dormitorio, se maravilló por la decoración de Carrow, esta habitación también estaba completamente negra. El centro de la habitación era una cama con un dosel negro de terciopelo, un fleco dorado cayó del dosel e iluminó la vista de la cama. Si Severus decidiera coger esta habitación, dejaría la cama como estaba, se desvió hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas negras. La habitación tenía vistas al lago, eso fue satisfactorio.

Después de echar un rápido vistazo alrededor, reflexionó sobre qué debería hacer. Obviamente, estaba cómodo en sus antiguas habitaciones, sin embargo, no había residido en ellas durante su estancia como director.

_Por lo menos no tengo que volver a ESA residencia, nunca me sentí cómodo allí._

Claro que si volvía a las mazmorras, tendría acceso al laboratorio privado de pociones. _Tentador._ Volvió a la habitación, miró el armario grande que estaba a la izquierda, era casi tan grande como una habitación normal. Manipulándolo un poco, serviría bien como laboratorio privado, podía usar un armario normal, eso sería suficiente.

Pero las mazmorras habían sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo, se había sentido triste al dejarlas la primera vez. Cuando Slughorn llegó, había insistido en coger una residencia con una habitación más brillante y con más fácil acceso. _Eso había sido un alivio. Aún no estaba preparado para dejar mi cómoda zona._

En cualquier caso, la mazmorra era su hogar, sin embargo, con la guerra acabada, podía empezar de nuevo con esta residencia. _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

Al contemplar la localización de la residencia de Defensa, frunció el entrecejo. _Segunda planta, justo en medio de todo. Colegas y estudiantes caminando por ahí a todas horas, ¿cuándo podría encontrar paz? ¿Realmente quiero pasar tiempo dónde ese inepto de Carrow pudo tener apoyada su cabeza? No, eso no lo haré._

Se volvió para irse, parándose en la puerta para mirar hacia atrás a la ventana donde había dejado abiertas las cortinas.

_Aunque tiene buenas vistas._

Girándose, abandonó la habitación y se encaminó hacia el despacho de la directora.

Severus se acomodó en el sillón que había frente al escritorio de Minerva y levantó una ceja. Minerva dijo con tono de burla, "Severus, has venido a verme, ¿por qué me estás mirando de esa forma?"

"Estoy aquí Minerva, para informarte de que estaré usando mi residencia de las mazmorras los próximos cinco años."

"Minerva asintió. "No puedo culparte por escogerlas. Para mi gusto la habitación de Carrow es un poco oscura."

"Ya he arreglado la situación", explicó Severus, "He limpiado el mal dejado por Carrow."

"Oh, bien. "¿Algo más?"

Severus contestó abruptamente, "No".

"¿Severus?" dijo suavemente Minerva. Severus alzó de nuevo su ceja en respuesta. " Si quieres ayudar con las reparaciones, ahora estamos trabajando en la torre de Astronomía, todo está volviendo a ser como era antes de la batalla."

Severus asintió despacio y se fue.

"Ah, Severus , me alegro de verte levantado" dijo Filius Flitwick mientras murmuraba un encantamiento y observaba como una pared se reparaba sola.

"Minerva dijo que podría ser de ayuda" contestó Severus.

"Sería de gran ayuda si subieras a la azotea y la asegurases."

Severus asintió y subió las escaleras que subían a la azotea de la Torre de Astronomía, tan pronto como abrió la puerta, apretó la mandíbula. Solo había subido hasta la azotea de la torre cuando se sentía excesivamente deprimido por la muerte de Albus. Su última visita llenó su mente.

_Severus conjuró un hechizo Muffliato así nadie podía oírle, caminando hacía el borde de la torre, miró sobre el. "Si no estuvieras muerto ya viejo, te mataría otra vez. Eres un maldito por hacerme esto, por hacerme un paria entre mis propios compañeros." Severus miró al cielo mientras subía a las almenas._

"_¿Qué opinas viejo? ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Debería arrojarme por el borde? ¿No sería la última ironía? Todo el trabajo que hiciste Dumbledore… para nada." Se río sarcásticamente. "Todos esos planes, arruinados. Tu preciado espía…muerto. Su cuerpo destrozado en el mismo lugar en el que tu caíste. ¡Lo haré, viejo! ¡Acabaré con todo ahora mismo!" Agitó su puño hacia el cielo. "¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido! Espero que seas feliz, tu pésima excusa para un amigo. Sabes que no lo haré, sabes que continuaré caminando estoicamente mientras todo el mundo me mira como si fuera un monstruo. Sostendré sus miradas y se las devolveré y nunca sabrán cuanto me queman._

"_No me importa lo que piensen, ¡pueden pensar lo que quieran! De todas formas lo harán, no importa, seguiré siendo tu marioneta, tu suciedad. Seguiré con mis asuntos mientras todos piensan que soy la persona más horrible que camina sobre la tierra, y créeme Albus, ¡esto no lo estoy haciendo por ti! Es por ella. Siempre ha sido por ella y por el futuro de nuestro mundo. ¡No supongas que haría esto por ti!"_

_Severus respiraba fuertemente mientras se calmaba, como todas las veces anteriores, miraba los terrenos de la escuela desde arriba, permitiéndose así, calmarse a sí mismo una vez más, temblando, finalmente se volvió y dejó atrás la torre. Su fachada había vuelto, así nadie podía saber que tenía emociones o sentía algo. Nadie podía saber que Severus Snape era débil._

Ahora, mientras miraba la azotea de la torre, vio que había grander agujeros, se preguntó que parte de la batalla transcurrió ahí. Sabía que la mayor parte de la lucha había tenido lugar en los niveles más bajos pero parecía que la torre de Astronomía tenía un don para atraer la atención durante las batallas.

Severus, con cautela, llegó a la azotea, permaneciendo tan cerca del borde como podía. Comenzó a agitar su varita y, poco a poco, el suelo empezó a repararse el solo. Esta tarea le llevó al menos una hora y Severus usó sus formidables poderes mentales para prevenir que cualquier pensamiento entrara en su mente mientras se abría paso a través del borde de la azotea reparándola desde los bordes y desde el medio. Finalmente, bajó su varita y observó su trabajo, el suelo estaba igual que antes de la batalla, con cuidado, caminó a través de el para asegurarse de que los encantamientos y las transformaciones habían hecho su trabajo y descubrió que su trabajo había sido satisfactorio.

Severus había estado mirando al suelo todo el tiempo mientras caminaba por el y lo probaba, finalmente alzó la vista para ver que estaba en el mismo sitio en el que Albus había estado cuando lo había matado. Severus se congeló mientras se daba cuenta de dónde se encontraba y la realidad llegó como un jarro de agua fría. Aquí era donde el peor año de su vida había comenzado.

Volvió a mirar otra vez al suelo y con su pie trazó algunos de los azulejos del suelo, aquí era donde Severus Snape se había convertido en un monstruo, aquí era donde su vida había acabado. Los recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza mientras veía otra vez a Albus Dumbledore suplicando. No suplicando clemencia sino que Severus le matara, en esas palabras que Dumbledore había pronunciado –por favor- toda la vida de Severus se había estrellado a su alrededor.

Él no había oído solo las palabras "por favor", había oído en su cabeza un monólogo entero.

_¡Tienes que hacerlo Severus! Tienes que esconderte entre los mortífagos, es la única manera. Severus, mátame. Es lo que hay que hacer. No importa que seas el mago más odiado en nuestro mundo. No importa que tus amigos te den la espalda y te traten como un paria. No importa que pases infinitas horas encerrado en tu habitación y en tu despacho reprendiéndote por el mal que has hecho. No importa que tu vida acabe. ¡Hazlo!_

Severus jadeó mientras ese recuerdo inundaba sus sentidos. El resplandor de luz verde que salió de su varita una vez golpeando el cuerpo de Dumbledore. El anciano mago se agitó, sus ojos se abrieron mientras la muerte lo alcanzaba y caía hacia atrás y sobre el borde. La bilis de Severus subió a su garganta al revivir la muerte de su amigo otra vez…por sus propias manos. La repulsión lo llenó.

Severus se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y puso su cabeza entre las manos. No lo había superado, nunca lo superaría. Este recuerdo lo perseguiría el resto de su vida, había asesinado a su amigo. Aunque sabía muy bien que Dumbledore lo estaba usando para sus propios asuntos, aun así al hombre le importaba. Le había apoyado cuando nadie más lo hizo, ¿y cuál fue su agradecimiento? Una maldición asesina y una insondable caída hacia su muerte. No importaba que Albus se lo hubiera pedido, no importaba que el hombre ya se estuviera muriendo, su vida había sido robada antes de tiempo.

Mientras la guerra había continuado, Severus había podido empujar todo esto hacia abajo en una pequeña bola. Había tenido muchas otras cosas para ocupar sus pensamientos. Había llorado pero nunca dejó que el verdadero significado de lo que había hecho lo inundase. Ahora, se estrelló contra él como una ola. La culpa, la pena y el dolor lo envolvían. Había hecho lo peor que se le podía hacer a otro hombre, se lo había hecho a alguien que respetaba y al que llamaba amigo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despreciable?

_¿Y mi alma… qué pasa con mi alma?_ Cuando le preguntó a Albus sobre eso, el anciano había murmurado que sería una muerte piadosa. Pero un asesinato, no obstante. _Un asesinato a sangre fría. Incluso si mi actual alma no se rompió o se dañó, mi psique se hizo añicos. _Su pecho se encogió en su interior, se había llenado de remordimiento, pero lo que más sentía era asco, asco por el mismo y por sus acciones.

_¿Hay algo en mi vida que alguna vez haya hecho bien? Nunca. Mis acciones solo causaron muerte y destrucción. No he ayudado a nadie, no he salvado a nadie. No he sido otra cosa que un inútil peón en este juego de ajedrez de la guerra. Soy repugnante._

Oleada tras oleada de culpa le golpeaba, Severus se llevó la mano a su pecho y se aferró a su corazón. Sabía que el órgano estaba ahí, pero también sabía que no tenía corazón. El solo fue una marioneta que hacía siempre lo que sus amos le pedían. Había sido su marioneta, bailando para ellos, mintiendo para ellos, matando para ellos. Él nunca había sido su propio dueño. Despreciable, eso es lo que era. Asqueroso y despreciable… un hombre sin valor que solo existía para hacer la voluntad de otros. Un gran gemido salió de la boca de Severus mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

"¿Por qué?" gritó al aire. "¿Por qué no me morí en ese maldito sauce? ¿Por qué no me mataron? ¡Es lo único que merezco!"

Severus jadeó e intentó calmarse mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su cara. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Finalmente, sus lágrimas disminuyeron un poco, y sus fuertes sollozos se calmaron. Luchaba por recobrar el control. Esta efusión de dolor estaba fuera de lugar. Se sintió incluso más avergonzado de sí mismo. _No puedo ni controlar mis propias emociones. ¿Qué tipo de espía soy?_

Severus mentalmente calmó sus furiosas emociones. Repetía, ¡_tranquilo!_ Una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¡_No dejaré que mis emociones me controlen! ¡No perderé el control otra vez! ¡Soy más fuerte que esto! Engañé al Señor Tenebroso. Soy un maestro espía no un débil cobarde. No, no puedo continuar así. Podría llegar alguien y vería el desastre en el que me he convertido._

Le llevó una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad y tiempo pero finalmente Severus se calmó. Se limpió las lágrimas que habían estado cayendo antes de que calmara sus temblorosas manos. Severus respiró profundamente varias veces e intentó calmar su desbocado corazón. Mirando al suelo, usó algunas técnicas para calmarse que habían sido parte de su entrenamiento como espía durante años. Finalmente, sintió que el aire reservado que siempre le rodeaba volvía a su mente y a su cuerpo. Era otra vez el mismo.

Lentamente se levantó y abandonó la azotea de la torre. Mientras lo hacía, se permitió decirse a sí mismo una frase más. " Una cosa inútil como yo sólo merece la muerte."

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Severus Snape bajó las escaleras y se retiró a sus habitaciones el resto del día.

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Os tengo que pedir perdón por la tardanza pero es que he tenido algunos problemas personales y no he podido traducir antes. Espero que os guste y dejéis vuestras opiniones.**

**Un besito.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Severus no abandonó sus habitaciones durante una semana entera. Comía allí, apartado del resto de sus compañeros. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando alguien llamó a su puerta y la voz de la directora sonó al otro lado.

"Severus, abre. ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!" dijo Minerva a través de la puerta.

Severus se sentó en un sillón en la oscuridad. De hecho, había estado a oscuras durante toda la semana. Podía contar con una mano las veces que había encendido una lámpara para alumbrarse durante la semana pasada. Él era una criatura de la oscuridad y prefería rodearse a sí mismo de lo que se merecía.

"¡Lárgate Minerva!" le dijo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que se marchara.

"Severus Snape, si crees que me voy a ir y dejarte solo cuando has estado encerrado en esa habitación durante una semana estás equivocado. Ahora abre la puerta o me quedaré aquí toda la noche hasta que haya roto tus protecciones.

Severus hizo una mueca de burla hacia la puerta. Sabía que cuando Minerva se proponía algo normalmente lo conseguía. Agitó su varita y la puerta se abrió, Minerva tanteando, entró en la habitación de Severus.

"Está un poco oscuro aquí, Severus. ¿Te importa si doy un poco de luz?"

"Nada de lo que te diga te impedirá hacer lo que quieras", gruñó Severus.

"Es cierto, pero siempre es cortés pedir estas cosas cuando estás en casa de alguien. _Lumos"_. Con un movimiento de su varita, dos candelabros se encendieron mostrando la habitación con una baja pero alegre luz.

"Severus, ¡estás horrible! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te diste un baño?"

Severus la miró con esa mirada que hacía que la mayoría de los estudiantes salieran corriendo. Pero era Minerva McGonagall y no se intimidaba tan fácilmente.

"Oh, no me mires así, jovencito. ¿Crees que no he visto esa mirada antes? Creo que fui yo la que inventó ese ceño."

"¿Qué quieres Minerva? Por Merlín ¿no puedes dejarme en paz?"

"Bien Severus, si creyese que _estuvieras _en paz te dejaría, pero es evidente que no lo estás. Pareces muerto y te has estado escondiendo aquí durante días. Es tiempo de que dejes de sentir lástima por ti mismo y vivir de nuevo."

"¿Qué sabes de esto?" gruñó Severus. "¿Qué te da el derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Minerva perdiste ese derecho cuando me acusaste de ser un monstruo, ¿o lo has olvidado? ¿Qué dijiste? Howgarts merece ser dirigido por alguien cualificado no por el monstruo que soy. Era eso ¿no es así?

Minerva miró a Severus con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿O crees que no te había oído?" continuó.

"Severus ¡lo siento tanto!" exclamó Minerva.

"¡Ahórratelas! "gritó. "Ahórrate tus disculpas y tus excusas para alguien que importe, para alguien por el que valga la pena el esfuerzo. Dejaste claro cómo te sentías Minerva. Ahora que estoy vivo y soy digno de confianza ¿por qué tu actitud debería cambiar? Desprecio a la gente con dos caras y lo sabes. Ahora vete y déjame con mi mal humor. Es todo lo que un monstruo como yo sabe hacer."

"Severus, por favor…"

"¡Fuera!" gritó mientras señalaba la puerta.

"Estoy preocupada por ti."

"No lo estés. Nunca antes lo has estado."

Minerva lo miró con tristeza antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando despacio la puerta.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Severus apagó todas las luces y se quedó otra vez en la oscuridad.

"_Lily", murmuró Severus mientras envolvía a la bruja pelirroja en un abrazo. "Como he anhelado abrazarte así."_

_Lily le apretó con fuerza pero Severus no sentía alivio en su abrazo. ¿Por qué no estaba gozando con su cercanía? ¿Por qué su corazón no se aceleraba como siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba en este momento? Ella se retiró un poco y le besó apasionadamente, ¡finalmente estaba consiguiendo lo que él había querido durante tanto tiempo! Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con la misma pasión tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos. Desafortunadamente sus sentimientos no estaban allí. El beso flaqueó_, _y él se sintió vacío. ¿Cómo podía ser? La había deseado durante años y ahora que la tenía, ¿él no sentía nada? ¿Qué demonios era eso?_

_Se separó de Lily y la miró a los ojos, ella le devolvió la mirada con el amor brillando en sus ojos. Él sentía que los sentimientos de ella no tenían ningún valor. Él sentía que aunque ella le estaba mirando con esa mirada que tanto había deseado, ya no importaba._

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron y miró hacia el techo. La realidad cayó sobre el mientras se decía a sí mismo que sólo había estado soñando… pero el sueño había cogido algo de él. Ya no deseaba que Lily estuviera con él ¿cómo podía ser? La había deseado toda su vida ¿cómo podía dejar ya de desearla?

Él la había amado. Se había sacrificado por ella. Ahora, sentía que ella se había alejado de él y estaba tomando el lugar de una vieja amiga que había muerto hace años.

_Pero yo no quiero eso. Quiero aferrarme a ella. ¡No sé hacer nada más! ¡Ella fue mi salvación! Si dejo que se vaya ¿qué haré? Ella era la única que me mantenía caliente por las noches con el pensamiento de su abrazo. Ella me hacía sentir vivo. Si desaparece ¿qué haré? ¿Cómo sobreviviré?_

"¡Lily!" llamó en la noche. Por supuesto no hubo ninguna respuesta.

"¡Lily! ¿Dónde estás?" él ya no podía sentir su presencia.

Su mente se aceleró. ¿Qué era diferente? ¿Por qué ella le estaba abandonando?

La verdad le golpeó con fuerza. Todo el tiempo había sido el chico, no Lily. Él había sentido su presencia por el chico. Su juramento de protegerlo había traído a Lily más cerca y él se había deleitado en su imaginaria presencia haciendo que se mantuviera a flote cuando la vida se hacía más complicada. Ahora, el chico…Potter…no necesitaba su protección. Estaba a salvo. Potter estaba a salvo así que la presencia de Lily ya no era necesaria. Su conexión no era necesaria; ella se estaba convirtiendo en lo que debería haberse convertido hace años… solo un recuerdo.

Sentándose, gritó, "¡No! ¡Lily por favor… no te vayas!" gritaba al aire vacío. "Te necesito. No sé qué hacer sin ti. Por favor ¡quédate conmigo!

Incluso su mente delirante evocó una visión de su amor pedido. Ella sonrió con benevolencia y le saludó mientras poco a poco se volvía humo y desaparecía. Severus se enderezó en la cama y extendió sus manos hacia la inexistente aparición.

"¡No! ¡Vuelve! ¡Lily… por favor!"

Era demasiado tarde. Su figura se había ido. Ella se había ido. Él buscó en su interior pero solo encontró preciados recuerdos de su tiempo juntos y sentimientos distantes de tristeza por su muerte. La espera, el dolor por ella y la culpa por lo que había pasado… todo se había ido. Estaba vacío.

Debería sentirse libre. Debería sentirse libre como si hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Debería estar feliz.

No lo estaba.

La mayor parte de su vida había vivido sólo por Lily. Ahora no tenía a nadie por quien vivir. Estaba solo. La guerra se había llevado todo de él. Había perdido su reputación, sus amigos, casi su vida y, ahora, había perdido a la única mujer a la que había amado. Su existencia sin valor se había convertido también en algo que carecía de significado.

Severus se derrumbó sobre la cama y se encogío en una bola. Puso las mantas sobre su cabeza y se perdió en sí mismo mientras se estremecía. Su corazón se llenó de soledad. _Todos estos años amando a una mujer muerta ¿para qué? Abandono. En vida, a ella solo le importaba ella misma. Fue mi amiga hasta que se hizo impopular. Estuvo conmigo hasta que un chico más guapo empezó a coquetear con ella. Cuando mi utilidad acabó, me dejó en el horror que sería mi destino. Ahora, lo ha vuelto a hacer. Sin la necesidad de que yo cuide de su hijo, ella me dejó…solo._

Instintivamente, Severus sabía que nunca sentiría la cercanía que había sentido por ella durante toda su vida. _Pero yo necesito esa cercanía. Es lo que me ha mantenido para continuar todos estos años. Es lo que me ha dado la fuerza para hacer lo impensable. No se cómo vivir sin esa fuerza. Sin la presencia de Liliy, no tengo nada. No soy nada. ¿Cómo puedo continuar?_

Severus se estremeció más. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas las cuales había puesto a la altura del pecho. Amargas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. El dolor lo envolvió, y se permitió a sí mismo ahogarse en él. El vacío llenó su alma.

Severus se despertó al día siguiente con los ojos turbios y confundido. El poco sueño que había conseguido no había hecho nada para calmar su mente. Salió de la cama y fue al salón. Había un paquete envuelto en papel marrón encima de su escritorio. Se acercó y cogió el paquete preguntándose que podría ser. Rasgando el papel, se encontró con un marco dorado. Tenía el fondo negro pero eso era todo. Severus frunció el ceño. Temía lo que el marco pudiera traer.

Caminando hacia la ventana, echó hacia atrás las cortinas y miró por ella. Después de inspeccionar la residencia de Carrow, había creado una ventana en su propia habitación. Estando en las mazmorras, realmente no había nada a lo que mirar excepto a la suciedad, pero unos pocos hechizos lo habían subsanado. Ahora, la ventana mostraba la misma vista del lago que había visto en la residencia de Defensa. Hasta ahora, había mantenido las oscuras cortinas cerradas. No había estado de humor para la luz del sol o para un paisaje feliz.

Ahora miraba al lago. Parecía tranquilo. Mirando otra vez al cuadro, decidió que prolongar el emplazamiento del marco no sería bueno. Tenía una buena idea de quién iba a aparecer en el retrato. Mirando la habitación, decidió que la chimenea sería un buen lugar para colocar el marco. Entonces, si tuviera la necesidad, el fuego no estaría lejos para arrojar la maldita cosa.

Con magia, situó el marco en la pared centrándolo sobre la chimenea, dio un paso atrás y lo miró. Se estremeció cuando una cara apareció en él. Un anciano mago le sonrió. Severus frunció el ceño.

"Albus ¿qué significa esto?"

"Mi muchacho, Minerva dice que no estás bien. Quería charlar contigo. Sabiendo que tú nunca vendrías a verme, he hecho posible que yo viniera a verte a ti."

"Tal vez no quiero verte ahora mismo" se burló Severus.

"¡Tonterías! No habrías colocado el marco si quisieras eso. Siéntate, mi muchacho, y dime que te pasa."

Severus ni se sentó ni habló. Albus le dirigió una mirada severa. "Tendrás que hablar, mi muchacho. Estoy dispuesto a esperar."

Severus resopló. "¡No tengo nada que decirte!"

"Entonces simplemente dime qué es lo que está mal."

"¿Qué está mal? ¿Quieres saber qué está mal? Te diré lo que está mal," replicó Severus. "¡Todavía estoy vivo!"

Albus lo miró de forma paternal.

"¡No me mires así anciano! ¡Perdiste el privilegio de mirarme así cuando me ordenaste matarte!"

"Severus, aunque esté muerto, todavía me importas."

"¡Te asesiné! No hay nada más que decirnos uno a otro"

"Ah, ahí es donde te equivocas, Severus, mi muchacho. ¿Quién te ha conocido mejor que yo todos estos años? Háblame. Tal vez puedo ayudar."

"Si, como tú siempre ayudas," escupió. "Poniéndome en situaciones peligrosas donde todo el mundo sospecha que soy un ser espantoso y malvado. ¡No necesito la ayuda de gente como tú!"

"Severus, siento eso. Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Era la única forma."

Severus dio unos pocos pasos hasta que estuvo nariz con nariz con el dibujo. "Siempre hubo otras opciones Albus. Tú solo las ignoraste. Arriesgaste vidas sin pensar en las personas que estabas mandando a la muerte."

"Y aun así, te importo. ¿Por qué Severus?"

Severus se echó atrás. No estaba seguro de que decirle a Dumbledore. El anciano tenía razón. A pesar de toda la maldad que había rodeado su relación a través de los años, a Severus todavía le importaba el hombre. Le había importado lo suficiente para estar devastado por tenerlo que matar. Le había importado lo suficiente para echar de menos al vejete cuando se fue, incluso aunque habían tenido muchas conversaciones en el despacho del director. Sin embargo, Severus siempre había mantenido cierta distancia entre ellos. Como estaba muerto, su relación sólo era para asuntos de la Orden y Severus era más feliz de esa forma.

"Severus… estás sufriendo. No has confiado en mí durante mucho tiempo. He echado de menos nuestras charlas. Déjame hacerte sacar un poco de lo que estás pasando escuchándote."

"¡No!"

"Severus…"

"No hay nada que puedas hacer anciano, así que deja de intentar meterte en mi vida. Estoy vivo lo cual no debería estarlo y estoy aprendiendo a lidiar con eso. Estaba tan obsesionado con vivir durante la guerra que no pensé como sería mi vida si sobrevivía. Ojalá estuviese muerto, pero no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso. Así que, existiré, siendo controlado por la traición por el Ministerio. Día a día haré lo que se espera que haga y tú te mantendrás al margen de mis asuntos ¿está claro?"

Dumbledore suspiró, "Sólo quiero ayudar hijo."

"No soy tu hijo. Si lo fuera, no sería el mago más odiado de toda Europa."

"Estás exagerando todo esto Severus. Muchos sienten que eres un héroe por lo que has hecho."

"Borrachos confusos-La mayoría de ellos."

"No te rindas todavía, Severus. Puede que todavía haya algo por lo que merezca la pena vivir."

"Sí, lo hay… una lobotomía, así no tendría que tratar todo el tiempo con optimistas como tú."

Albus rió entre dientes. "Siempre puedo contar contigo para tener un feliz encuentro, incluso cuando no estés triste, Severus"

Severus estrechó los ojos. ¿Cuándo, exactamente, no he sido miserable?"

Albus se puso serio otra vez. "Muy bien, te dejaré regodearte en la autocompasión. Llámame si quieres hablar. Hoy en día estoy muy libre."

"Adiós, Albus," dijo secamente Severus y se retiró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

**Un nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que no esperaba actualizar tan pronto pero…aquí lo tenéis. ¿Intenso, verdad?**

**En las próximas semanas intentaré traducir el siguiente capítulo ya que los temidos exámenes se aproximan y como es costumbre acabaré enterrada entre mis apuntes.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y quería daros las gracias por todos vuestros comentarios.**

**Un besito!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Minerva miró el retrato del director con aire sombrío.

"Albus, no sé qué puedo hacer", dijo derrotada.

"Minerva, él se está escondiendo en las mazmorras. Haz que salga. Dudo que vaya a aceptar cualquier ayuda, pero tú, como directora, puedes ordenarle salir al menos para las comidas."

Minerva suspiró pesadamente. "Eso lo puedo hacer Albus. Pero no estoy segura de que eso haga algún bien."

"Tienes que intentar algo. Necesita empezar a vivir de nuevo."

"¿Quién soy yo para decirle que viva cuándo fui tan horrible con él? Tiene todo el derecho de querer aislarse de mí y de la plantilla entera. Todos le tratamos como un paria." Minerva estrechó los ojos mientras miraba a Dumbledore. "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Albus? Fuiste horriblemente cruel con él por dejar que sufriera solo de esa manera."

Albus miró por la ventana tratando de evitar la mirada de Minerva. "Tenía que ser así."

Minerva le interrumpió. "¡Tenía que ser de esa forma porque esa era la forma que tú querías! Vamos Albus, se lo podías haber contado por lo menos a una persona. Una persona que podía haber ayudado a Severus a llevar la carga de ser considerado un asesino por todos los demás**. **Le hiciste hacer esa horrible acción y no le diste la oportunidad de consuelo alguno.** "**

"En la guerra, hay poco espacio para el consuelo," murmuró Albus en voz baja.

Minerva levantó tanto las cejas que parecía que iban a desaparecer. "Cualquier consuelo que se pueda encontrar en la guerra es un respiro. Tú dejaste a tu espía y amigo desolado. ¡Deberías estar avergonzado, Albus!"**  
><strong>

"Lo estoy. Lamento que gran parte de su intensa depresión sea por mi culpa." Sus ojos miraron a los de Minerva. "Pero Minerva, si tuviera que hacerlo otra vez, no cambiaría nada. La guerra ha terminado debido a los sacrificios de ese hombre. Sin duda vale la pena el resultado, aunque haya tenido que sufrir un poco."**  
><strong>

Minerva se levantó y se enfrentó a la pintura. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ¿cómo puedes excusarte de esa forma? Has destruido a un hombre y ¿para qué? La guerra ha terminado sí, ¡pero creo que el fin no justifica los medios! Él es un ser humano con sentimientos. ¡Has aplastado su espíritu! Sólo espero que lo que queda dentro de él se pueda salvar.Espero que pueda ver algo por lo que merezca la pena vivir**. **Si no, amigo mío, ¡tendrás mucho por lo que responder!"

Minerva se enderezó, salió del despacho y se fue a su habitación. Se sentó en su escritorio y miró por la ventana. Los aros del campo de Quidditch brillaban a la luz del sol. Suspirando, volvió su atención a su escritorio, cogió una pluma y empezó a golpear la mesa con impaciencia. Poco después cogió un pergamino y empezó a escribir furiosamente. Cuando acabó, ató el pergamino a la pata de su lechuza y le dijo que encontrara a Severus Snape. El pájaro se fue en un instante, dejando una preocupada directora con los brazos cruzados, mirando al vacío, obsesionada con su profesor de Defensa y amigo.

Severus se burló del pergamino mientras lo leía. ¡Ella no tenía derecho de ordenarle salir! Tomaría sus comidas donde quisiera.

_Profesor Snape,_

_Por nueva política, todos los miembros de la plantilla deberán presentarse en el Gran Comedor todos los días en el desayuno y la cena, sin excepción. La hora del almuerzo es tuya para hacer lo que quieras. Cualquier ausencia debe ser probada antes de tiempo y las ausencias injustificadas darán lugar a la suspensión de tu posición. Debo recordarte que el decreto ministerial sobre tu libertad está condicionado porque estás trabajando en esta escuela. Te veré esta noche._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Severus hizo una mueca de ira y rompió en pedazos la nota.Ella lo tenía en sus manos, y lo sabía. La vieja bruja era tan entrometida como su predecesor. Muy bien, iría a las comidas al Gran Comedor. Eso no significaba que tuviera que ser amable, o hablar con alguien. Haría que Minerva deseara que nunca le hubiera ordenado mostrar su cara.

Severus irrumpió en el Gran Comedor, su túnica ondeando violentamente tras él. Minerva observó su entrada y juró que veía una nube negra ondeando sobre su cabeza. Suspiró para sus adentros. Al menos había aparecido. Eso era un primer paso.

Ella lo observó mientras llegaba a su asiento, sacando la silla violentamente y sentándose en ella. Cogió una fuente de puré de patata y echó con violencia un poco en su plato. Luego apuñaló un pedazo de carne asada y lo dejó junto a las patatas. Agarrando la salsera roció todo el plato con salsa marrón, luego soltó la salsera con tanta fuerza que casi la destroza.La salsa se derramó sobre los bordes mientras fulminaba con la mirada el plato deseando que se hiciera añicos con su sola presencia. Después de mirar durante un momento la salsera con desprecio, agarró violentamente el tenedor y empezó a comer.

Minerva miró alrededor para ver a sus compañeros. Todo el mundo estaba mirando sorprendido a Severus. Su entrada y la ruidosa preparación de su plato habían sorprendido a todos sobre todo porque no le habían visto durante un tiempo.

Severus ignoraba a todos mientras metía comida en su boca. Comía con apetito lo que agradó a Minerva. Se alegraba de que al menos no se estuviera matando de hambre. En cinco minutos su plato estaba vacío. Se levantó con brusquedad y casi derribó su silla. Se giró hacia Minerva y se inclinó mientras agitaba su mano. Enderezándose, salió del comedor tan dramáticamente como había entrado. Minerva le observó irse y supo que él actuaría de esta manera en el futuro. Ella sólo deseaba que él pudiera salir de su depresión pronto. Tenía mucho miedo por él.

Severus entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Su pecho ardía en su interior.

"Oh, como los odio," mientras se sentaba en un sillón que había enfrente de su chimenea. Apretó los puños y su respiración se volvió rápida.

Había ido a cenar para probar un punto, y lo había logrado. Desafortunadamente, no había considerado como se sentiría mientras ignoraba a todos y todo. Una vez que se sentó a la mesa, la soledad lo había llenado. No había mirado a su alrededor pero pudo sentir todo los ojos clavados en él. . Nadie había intentado siquiera hablar con él. 

"¿Qué esperaba?" se preguntó a sí mismo. "Llegué como si fuera un tren y no miré a nadie."

Sin embargo, se sintió desairado. Tal vez había albergado una pizca de esperanza en el fondo de su mente de que alguien intentara ser amable. No estaba seguro de por qué deberían serlo. Después del año anterior, no debería esperar tales sutilezas de la mayor parte de ellos.

El año anterior… había sido horrible. Había entrado en la escuela como el nuevo director pero no había recibido ningún respeto que esa posición normalmente generaba. Los Carrows le habían tratado como un conspirador pero nunca como un líder. El resto de la plantilla le había dado la espalda. Cuando les había pedido hacer algo, le respondían con brusquedad. Le fulminaban con la mirada durante las comidas pero, afortunadamente, nunca le habían faltado al respeto delante de los estudiantes. Sin embargo, lo peor era durante las reuniones. Su odio hacia él no tenía límites y en las pocas ocasiones en las que los Carrows no estaban presentes en las reuniones, todos habían lanzado comentarios acerca de que era un asesino.

_Severus irrumpió en la sala de profesores, la capa ondulándose tras él._

"_¿Dónde están Alecto y Amycus?"Preguntó._

"_Probablemente estén torturando a algunos niños, "murmuró Flitwick._

"_¿Qué ha dicho, profesor Flitwick?"Exigió Severus._

_Flitwick alzó la cabeza y miró a Severus directamente a los ojos. "He dicho que probablemente estén torturando niños. Pero claro, comparado contigo y tus acciones pasadas, ellos parecen ángeles."_

_Severus estrechó los ojos mientras lo miraba, pero pasó del comentario._

Severus había mantenido las apariencias, pero por la noche cuando estaba solo en su habitación, lloraba la pérdida de la poca gente en su vida que lo había tratado con respeto. Las reacciones de Minerva habían sido las más duras de sobrellevar porque ella había sido el mayor apoyo de él, incluso cuando había sido un estudiante. Sin embargo, durante el pasado año, raramente había hablado con él y cuando lo hacía su tono se llenaba de un matiz desagradable que enviaba olas de tristeza a través de todo el cuerpo de Severus.

Sabía que no podía dejar que ella supiera la verdad, pero a él le habría gustado que solo una persona lo hubiera sabido. Si ella no le hubiera mirado con el odio reflejado en sus ojos, sus meses como director podrían haber sido un poco más fáciles de soportar. Pero… no había sido así y no le podía contar la verdad así que había aguantado sus miradas de odio y las de todos, siguiendo su camino, esperando que el loco al que el mismo llamaba amo fuese derrotado.

Cuando había caminado por el pasillo-algo que no trataba de hacer a menudo-había recibido miradas no sólo de los estudiantes, sino de los profesores también. Cada día había sido una lucha para él ya que nunca se había sentido tan solo o tan aislado en toda su vida; la mayor parte del año escolar lo había pasado escondido en su oficina.**  
><strong>

_Nada ha cambiado. Todavía me odian. Nadie puede olvidar lo que he hecho._

El dolor que había estado en su pecho se intensificó mientras Severus llevaba la mano hasta ahí para tratar de calmarlo. _¿Alguna vez encontraré paz?_ Pensó. _Es poco probable. La intranquilidad es lo único que alguien como yo merece._

Severus continuó reprendiéndose a sí mismo hasta que no lo pudo soportar más. Exasperado, se levantó de la silla y se retiró a su habitación. Bebiéndose una poción para dormir sin sueños, pronto se encontró a sí mismo dormido en total oscuridad, sin nada penetrando en su atribulada cabeza.

Habían pasado dos semanas y nada había cambiado mucho. Severus permanecía en su habitación excepto para las comidas. Irrumpía en el Gran Comedor, tragaba su comida, y salía tan pronto como fuera posible. Algunos valientes habían intentado hablar con él, pero su ceño furioso les había mantenido alejados de intentarlo más veces. Severus Snape estaba consiguiendo lo que exactamente quería…que lo dejaran solo.

Incluso Minerva parecía que se había rendido. Ni siquiera miraba cuando él llegaba al comedor o cuando salía. Ella no sabía que más hacer o que decirle al hombre que había juzgado tan injustamente.

Permaneciendo fuera del despacho de él, ella se debatía en llamar. Su valentía Gryffindor ganó y pronto estaba llamando a su puerta.

"¡Adelante!" gritó él, y Minerva abrió la puerta, encontrando a Severus sentado en frente del fuego. Estaba pálido y miserable.

"Severus," le llamó. Él no la miró.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" preguntó.

"Haz lo que quieras," contestó haciendo un movimiento de indiferencia con la mano.

Ella puso otro sillón en frente al suyo y se sentó. Miró a Severus a la cara. No mostraba ninguna emoción.

"Severus, por favor. Lo siento por todo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para reparar nuestra amistad?

Severus le dio una mirada vacía. "No estoy seguro de que haya algo que reparar", dijo con voz hueca.

"Bueno, sin duda…"

"No, Minerva", contestó con suavidad. "¿Cómo voy a saber si lo que me dices es por qué te importa? ¿No soy tu último proyecto?"

"Severus, ¡nunca has sido un _proyecto!_"

"¿Tienes alguna razón para estar aquí que tenga que ver con la escuela o las clases?" preguntó Severus secamente.

"Solo he venido para ver como estabas. Me preguntaba si podríamos tomar una taza de té."

"No, no podemos. No tengo té."

"¿Quizá alguna otra cosa?"

"Adiós, Minerva."

"Severus por favor. ¿No podemos dejar esto atrás?"

Severus se sentó en borde de su asiento. ¿Dejar esto atrás Minerva? ¿Es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Tan solo debería olvidar todas las cosas horribles que me dijiste y tu tan solo deberías olvidar que maté a tu mejor amigo?" los ojos de Severus se estrecharon."¿Cómo hacemos eso Minerva? ¿Cómo olvidas mi varita derribando a Albus? ¿Cómo olvido yo que me llamaste patético desecho de mago?"

Minerva parpadeó. "Severus, no lo sé. Pero estaba equivocada. Tú mismo dijiste que se suponía que tenía que sospechar de ti…que era necesario que pensara que eras horrible."

"! Por supuesto que era lo que tenías que pensar! Pero eso no quiere decir que me llenase de orgullo cuando dijiste que no estaba en condiciones de dirigir el Caldero Chorreante, mucho menos una escuela. ¡No!" Severus se levantó y comenzó a pasear. "¿Esperas que olvide todo lo que pasó el año pasado entre nosotros y pretender que nunca ocurrió? Bien, no puedo hacer eso. ¿Cómo voy a confiar en nada de lo que me digas?"

"Severus", exclamó Minerva mientras se ponía de pie. "¡Estoy preocupada por ti! Has estado encerrado en esta habitación todo el día, saliendo como mucho unos quince minutos"**  
><strong>Severus se detuvo y se enfrentó a Minerva. Estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara. "¿Por qué debería pasar más tiempo fuera de esta habitación? Nadie quiere relacionarse conmigo… ¡un mortífago y asesino!"**  
><strong>

Minerva se puso tiesa como un palo. "Te equivocas, Severus. Ninguno de nosotros te ve de esa manera."

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon. "Lo encuentro difícil de creer".

"Bien, es la verdad. ¡Tan pronto como dejes de sentir lástima por ti mismo puede que lo veas!"

Severus se burló de Minerva. Su voz era baja pero amenazante cuando por fin habló. "Fuera."

"Severus… ¡por favor!"

"He dicho fuera."

Minerva miró a Severus con tristeza. "Lo siento. Tienes todo el derecho de sentir que el mundo te ha engañado porque es lo que hemos hecho."

"¡Fuera!"

"Por favor, Severus. Por favor encuentra algo en tu corazón para perdonarnos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque nos importas."

"Severus se burló. "¡Si os hubiera importado, creo que lo habría visto antes de ahora!"

"Severus, pensábamos…"

"Sé lo que pensabais. ¿Fuisteis muy rápidos en pensar, verdad?" Él empezó a caminar otra vez. "¿Cómo de difícil fue para ti creer que yo era malvado? ¿Te quedaste despierta por la noche preguntándote cómo podía haber cambiado tan rápido? ¿O simplemente te dijiste a ti misma que no te sorprendía?"

"Severus…" Minerva lo miró con simpatía. "¡No dormí durante semanas! Me preguntaba que habíamos hecho para que nos odiaras tanto. Yo confiaba en ti y tu traicionaste esa confianza. Por lo menos es así como lo vi al principio. Las pruebas…de todo eso…señalaban que te habías cambiado de bando. Pasé muchas noches llorando porque pensaba que estábamos perdidos."

Severus se enderezó y le dio a Minerva una mirada incrédula. "¿Cómo voy a creer eso? Fuiste implacable cuando era director."

Minerva se encogió. "Lo sé. Por entonces, había aceptado lo que creía que era la verdad." Se puso tensa. "Severus, ¿qué habrías hecho tú? Eras el enemigo. Habías sido un buen amigo. No te puedo decir como de traicionada me sentí. Lloré tu pérdida a mi manera pero cada vez que te veía… solo quería devolverte el golpe y herirte como me heriste tú. Como nos heriste a todos."

Severus asintió, frunciendo el ceño con intensidad. "Eso es por lo que esta amistad no puede ser salvada. No queda nada que salvar. Mis acciones han destruido cualquier confianza que antes del asesinato tuvieras en mí."

"Severus, ¡hiciste lo que tenías que hacer! Hablé con Albus. Se equivocó. Nunca lo admitiría pero estaba equivocado. Yo debería haberlo sabido. Podía haber ayudado."

"¿Cómo? ¿Diciéndome que era un mártir?" Severus apretó las manos. ¿Crees que eso era lo que quería oír? ¿Crees que quería ese tipo de lástima? ¡No! ¡Ahora déjame en paz!"

"¡Podía haber escuchado! Podía haberte ayudado de alguna manera. No sé cómo. Haber tenido que soportar todo esto solo fue algo desmedido por parte de Albus. Él no piensa en nadie excepto en el mismo."

"Él ganó ¿no?" Severus dijo derrotado. Se volvió y permaneció frente al fuego poniendo sus brazos en la repisa, puso su cabeza entre ellos y miró las llamas.

"El fin no justifica los medios. Él estaba equivocado. Por eso has sufrido innecesariamente."

"Es todo lo que merezco," murmuró Severus.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Olvídalo."

"Severus, mereces mucho más que eso."

"Vete Minerva, déjame en paz."

Minerva cerró la distancia entre ellos y con su mano apretó el hombro de Severus. Él se estremeció bajo su tacto pero no se movió.

La voz de Minerva estaba cargada de emoción. "Mereces mucho más," susurró.

Finalmente Severus apartó la mano de su hombro.

"Estoy aquí para ti, Severus,"dijo Minerva con una voz un poco más potente. "Por favor, perdóname. Ven si necesitas hablar."

Severus no se giró. Minerva caminó despacio mientras salía de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta se apoyó en ella. Con un gran suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en la puerta.

_Si hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer por él, pero tiene que pasar por esto él mismo, solo espero que pueda conseguirlo._

Frunciendo el ceño, ella se encaminó hacia sus habitaciones. Sabía que tendría dificultades para dormir esa noche.

Severus no se movió durante un tiempo. Miraba las llamas mientras parpadeaban y bailaban, normalmente eso era algo que le calmaba. Hoy parecía que se burlaban de él.

Oportunidades perdidas. Su vida estaba llena de ellas. Haciendo una mueca, se alejó del fuego y se volvió a su habitación. Se arrojó sobre la cama y miró al techo.

"Lily…" Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras se lamentaba. "Cometí tantos errores contigo, ¿habría sido todo diferente si no te hubiera llamado de esa horrible manera?"

Echó un vistazo a su antebrazo y trazó el lugar donde la Marca Tenebrosa había sido tatuada. "El mayor error que cometí," murmuró. "¿Qué me hubiera traído la vida si no hubiera sido hipnotizado por el Señor tenebroso y su poder? ¿Sería feliz ahora si no hubiera sido atrapado por su porte carismático y por su plan indulgente?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Lo hecho hecho está." Trazó su brazo despacio con el dedo. "¡He sufrido infinitamente por esto!" Clavó sus dedos en su piel hasta que se hizo marcas. La Marca Tenebrosa había desaparecido desde la muerte de Voldemort. Cuando Severus lo descubrió se había quedado mirando su brazo por lo que parecieron horas, tocando la piel donde la marca había estado. Ahora deseaba poder cortarse el brazo así no tendría ningún recuerdo de su vida anterior.

"Eso no era vida. Era servidumbre. Las consecuencias de eso me han dejado solo y roto."

Severus paró de torturar su brazo y lo colocó detrás de su cabeza. Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en Minerva. La confianza que tenía en ella había desaparecido. No conocía los motivos por los que había bajado hasta allí pero no podía haber sido por amistad. Ella solo estaba haciendo lo que sentía que era su trabajo. Solo estaba intentando hacer las paces con ayuda.

Las cosas nunca serían las mismas entre ellos. Ella siempre lo odiaría, no importa lo que ella dijese. Él siempre sería el asesino de la escuela. _Estoy atrapado. No puedo escapar de mi pasado porque no puedo escapar de esta escuela. Los otros nunca me aceptarán realmente. Shacklebolt ha creado el mejor de los castigos disponibles. Estoy condenado a estar rodeado por aquellos que me odian sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar durante cinco años. Estoy atrapado._

**Como veis, lo prometido es deuda y aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo traducido. Como la temporada de exámenes ya empieza la semana que viene, he decidido que el miércoles subiré el siguiente capítulo (que ya está prácticamente traducido). He tomado esta decisión porque estaré alejada de este fantástico mundo durante al menos un mes entero, y creo que es justo para tods. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios. Un besito!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Hermione Granger respiró el aire de verano y sintió la brisa en su cara. Su pelo flotaba tras ella mientras hacía el camino de Hogsmeade hacia Howgarts. Había decidido a propósito caminar desde la estación de tren hasta la escuela en vez de aparecerse. Quería tomarse todo muy despacio.

Se estaba acercando a la escuela. El lago brillaba en la distancia, y las torres del castillo se erguían orgullosas contra el azul profundo del cielo. Sus ojos disfrutaban con la vista, maravillándose con el bello edificio de piedra que permanecía frente a ella. Las paredes que habían sido destruidas estaban de nuevo reconstruidas, las ventanas brillaban de nuevo. El castillo había renacido.

Apresuró su paso mientras se acercaba a las puertas. Estaba ansiosa de comenzar su nueva vida. Hermione Granger era la nueva profesora de Transformación. Se habían hecho todos los arreglos y llegaba un mes antes para que entrenara para su nuevo trabajo. Su estómago se encogió mientras pensaba en su nueva posición. Había pensado en dedicarse a la enseñanza, pero había pensado que se dedicaría más tarde. Se había sorprendido al encontrar una oferta de trabajo tan pronto después de la guerra. La incredulidad y la duda habían llenado su mente cuando le habían ofrecido el trabajo, pero Minerva le había asegurado que cuando su entrenamiento hubiera acabado ella estaría más que preparada para dar clases. El temor se había convertido en emoción con las garantías de Minerva. Después de sopesar la oferta durante unos pocos días, finalmente le había enviado una lechuza a Minerva aceptando la posición.

Hermione le sonrió al señor Filch que estaba esperando en las puertas para darle acceso al castillo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella pero no dijo nada mientras desbloqueaba las puertas y las abría.

"Gracias señor Filch. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el castillo? ¿Ya han acabado las reparaciones?"

"Si profesora. Ha llevado bastante tiempo dejar todo como estaba pero no se puede decir que haya habido daño alguno."

Hermione le sonrió. "Es maravilloso. Era duro ver el castillo tan roto. Me alegro que haya vuelto a ser lo que era."

Filch asintió y la llevó por el camino. Él no dijo nada más mientras Hermione lo seguía en silencio con sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda. El señor Filch sostuvo la puerta abierta para que ella pudiera pasar y le dijo que fuera a la oficina de la directora. Hermione se lo agradeció, girándose hacia las escaleras y subió. Estaba maravillada con la escuela. Filch tenía razón. Si ella no hubiera estado en la batalla nunca habría sabido el daño que había ocurrido dentro de este recinto sagrado. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras subía las escaleras.

Hermione golpeó la puerta de la oficina de la directora. Había encontrado la escalera abierta probablemente esperando a su llegada.

"Adelante" dijo Minerva desde dentro.

Hermione abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho. Le sonrió a Minerva.

"Directora, me alegro de verla de nuevo."

Minerva frunció el ceño, "Ahora puedes llamarme Minerva, Hermione."

Hermione hizo una pausa y sonrió. "No estoy segura de que pueda acostumbrarse a eso. Estaba tan acostumbrada a corregir a Harry y Ron cuando hablaban de sus profesores sin llamarlos profesor. Está muy arraigado en mi cabeza."

Minerva le señaló que tomara asiento. "Te acostumbrarás, probablemente mucho más deprisa de lo que piensas." Le dio a Hermione una sonrisa benevolente.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

"¿Cómo están Harry y Ron por cierto?" preguntó Minerva.

Hermione se rió con ironía. "Siguen siendo los mismos. Están totalmente inmersos en su entrenamiento como Aurores. En realidad es el tema de la mayoría de las conversaciones sustituyendo al Quidditch. Estoy segura de que volverán a hablar de Quidditch una vez que la temporada empiece. Pero realmente creo que son felices."

"¿Te molestaron por aceptar este trabajo? Querían que fueras un Auror como ellos ¿no?"

Hermione asintió." Lo hicieron. Al principio intentaron convencerme para que lo rechazara. Creo que después de unas pocas conversaciones se dieron cuenta de que sería mucho más feliz en el entorno de la enseñanza. Me he hartado de los malos y la lucha."

"Bien, Hermione diles que serán bienvenidos en cualquier momento."

Minerva sonrió ampliamente. "Gracias Min… Minerva. Lo haré."

"¿Has traído tus cosas?" preguntó Minerva.

Hermione palmeó su bolso. "Está todo aquí," explicó.

"Bien. Te enseñaré donde están tus habitaciones más tarde. ¿Le echaste un vistazo a la descripción del curso que te envié?

"Si, las clases con los más pequeños no supondrán ningún problema. Sin embargo, estoy un poco nerviosa por los que son uno o dos años más jóvenes que yo."

"No te preocupes. Lo harás bien. Las túnicas de profesor te darán un aire de autoridad. Vas a disfrutar de esta experiencia. Estoy segura de que vas a conseguir conectar con los estudiantes de una forma que ningún profesor ha podido hacer."

"Supongo que tienes razón."

"¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento de Animago?"

Hermione suspiró. "Estoy teniendo algunos problemas."

"Hermione, sabes que no tienes que ser un Animago para enseñar Transformaciones."

"Lo sé Minerva. Es solo que tu transformación fue una presentación maravillosa de lo que podía ser hecho por alguien versado en el arte de las Transformaciones. Creo que faltará algo si empiezo mis clases sin ella. "**  
><strong>

"Hermione. Son cinco minutos en todo el año. Pensando un poco, podrías inventarte algo igual de deslumbrante."

Hermione miró a McGonagall con determinación. "Quiero hacer esto Minerva. No estoy acostumbrada a fallar."

Minerva se reclinó sobre su silla y cruzó sus brazos. "¿Hasta dónde has llegado?" le preguntó a Hermione.

"He leído el libro que me enviaste y he hecho algunas investigaciones por mi cuenta. He practicado el hechizo una y otra vez pero no funciona en mí."

"¿Has pensado en el animal en el que te vas a convertir?"

Hermione le dirigió una mirada interrogante." Ningún libro decía que tenía que reflexionar sobre eso. Pensé que me transformaría automáticamente en el animal solo con el hechizo."

"Bueno, técnicamente cuando estás preparado eso es lo que pasa. Aunque algunas veces, ayuda examinar tu personalidad e intentar imaginar que tipo de animal quieres ser. Haciendo este tipo de investigación y reflexión te ayuda a conocer mejor tu mente, preparándote así para la transformación."

"¿Puede ayudarme directora?"

Minerva asintió. "Si, vamos a dejar primero que te instales. Nos veremos mañana. Hoy, una vez que hayas desecho tu equipaje decide qué animales podrían encajar con tu personalidad. Estudiando el comportamiento de los animales y mirando tantos dibujos como puedas encontrar.Cuanto mejor te puedas imaginar las criaturas, más fácil será tomar la forma."

"Gracias Minerva. Eso haré."

"De acuerdo. El mes que vienerepasaremos las técnicas de enseñanza, los planes de estudios, y lo más importante…mantener el orden en el aula. Sé que como eres nueva, necesitarás un poco de orientación en lo que a eso se refiere." 

"Gracias. Aprecio tu ayuda. Estaba un poco frustrada con eso."

"Estaremos preparadas a tiempo para cuando lleguen los alumnos. No temas. Si no tienes más preguntas, vamos a tu habitación."

Hermione se levantó. "Estoy preparada."

Minerva se levantó y le sonrió a su nueva empleada. "Vamos."

Hermione se enamoró de la habitación en cuanto la vio. La sala de estar estaba decorada con muebles victorianos de color blanco y rojo. El dormitorio, también con una decoración victoriana, tenía una preciosa cama con dosel y un tocador blanco para prepararse para el día, Sin embargo, la mejor parte de la habitación era el baño. Incluso el baño de prefectos no podía rivalizar con el que ella tenía. La bañera se parecía a una pequeña piscina. Había una ducha independiente integrada en la pared lateral y en la otra pared había un conjunto de lavabos que estaban divididos por una encimera de mármol. Hermione planeó bañarse en esa hermosa bañera esa misma noche.

En ese momento necesitaba pensar en su estudio de Animago. Buscando en su bolsillo, sacó fuera sus cosas. Las puso en la mesa junto con una mochila ampliada. Buscando dentro, sacó un cuaderno y una pluma. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a garabatear notas. Hizo una lista con los animales que pensaba que podrían encajar con su personalidad.

Empezó con una nutria, ya que era su Patronus. Reflexionó y apuntó algunos otros animales. Pronto tuvo una lista. Echándole un vistazo se encontró con que había enumerado unos pocos pájaros. Dada su intensa aversión a volar pensó que eso tenía que ser raro. Durante toda su preparación y su estudio nunca había imaginado que podría convertirse en una clase de pájaro, tal vez esa era la razón por la que todo había sido tan infructuoso. Se levantó del sofá y decidió llevar su estudio a la biblioteca.

"Minerva, ¡creo que tengo que ser algún tipo de pájaro! "le dijo Hermione a la directora el día siguiente. Las dos mujeres estaban en el aula de Transformaciones sentadas en una de las mesas. Minerva le acababa de preguntar a Hermione como le habían ido los estudios la noche anterior.

"¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?" le preguntó Minerva.

"Bueno, hice una lista de animales y me di cuenta de que había nombrado muy pocas aves, luego fui a la biblioteca e investigué sobre ellas. Parece que se ajustan a mí."

"¿Tuviste algún sentimiento mientras lo estudiabas?"

Hermione pensó. "Sólo que iba bien encaminada."

Minerva asintió. "Eso es una buena señal. A veces nuestro subconsciente nos ayuda cuando estamos buscando estas cosas."

¿Cuándo podemos empezar?" preguntó Hermione.

"Ahora mismo, si quieres."

Las mujeres se levantaron y se movieron a la parte delantera del aula, donde había más espacio.

"Lo que quiero que hagas" le ordenó Minerva, "es concentrarte en pájaros. No pienses en uno sólo, visualiza todos los que miraste ayer. Cuando sientas la necesidad, di el hechizo."

Hermione asintió. Visualizó un montón de pájaros en su mente, cada uno cruzando su cerebro en un instante, vio gorriones, halcones, águilas, buitres, pollos, avestruces, y muchos otros. A medida que pasaban por su mente, su pecho empezó a apretarse. De repente, se sintió obligada a decir el hechizo. 

_"¡Novo bestia!" _gritó.

En un instante, Hermione se sintió mucho más pequeña. Su vista se definió increíblemente, y vio un pico que sobresalía de su cara. Volvió la cabeza a uno y otro lado y abrió los brazos. En lugar de brazos tenía alas. ¡Había funcionado! 

Minerva aplaudió. "¡Oh, Hermione, lo conseguiste! ¡Eres un halcón precioso!"

Minerva transformó un trozo de pergamino en un espejo y lo sujetó para que Hermione se viera. En lugar de su usual reflejo, un pájaro gris con la cabeza roja le devolvió la mirada. Hermione ladeó la cabeza como lo haría un pájaro para verse a ella misma. Su pecho era blanco con franjas horizontales de color gris oscuro que lo cubrían. Ella saltó para poder verse mejor la parte de atrás y vio sus oscuras alas grises que también tenían esas franjas. Las plumas de su cola casi eran negras. Sus ojos eran inteligentes y su posición bastante majestuosa.

"¡Bien, no te quedes sentada ahí sorprendida de ti misma!" le reprendió Minerva. "¡Vuela!"

Hermione miró a la directora. No estaba segura de que hacer. ¿Eso no debería ser instintivo? Separó las alas y las agitó despacio. No pasó nada.

"Hermione, tienes que pensar como un pájaro," le dijo Minerva.

_¿Cómo piensa un pájaro?_ No tenía la más mínima idea. Finalmente se vio a sí misma planeando en el aire. La usual histeria que acompañaba a sus pensamientos sobre volar no estaba. En lugar de eso, la emoción la llenó. ¡Estaba llena de alegría! Sin pensarlo, sintió que se elevaba y entonces estaba en el aire. _Libertad, libertad pura._ Hermione rodeó la habitación varias veces luego, voló hasta el techo y realizó un giro. El aire pasaba por su pico y fluía por sus alas. ¡Podía hacer cualquier cosa!

"Baja, Hermione," le dijo Minerva.

Hermione se llenó de consternación mientras bajaba a la mesa más cercana a Minerva.

"Ahora la parte difícil, "explicó Minerva. "Volver. Ahora que te has transformado, podrás hacer el hechizo en silencio. Todo lo que necesitas es pensar en el hechizo y deberías transformarte en ti misma otra vez."

Hermione frunció el ceño interiormente pero hizo lo que le dijo. En un instante, era otra vez Hermione.

"¡Minerva, ha sido indescriptible!" gritó mientras se bajaba de la mesa.

"Es una sensación interesante ¿verdad Hermione?"

Hermione asintió con entusiasmo.

"Bien, hemos hecho nuestro trabajo. Te sugiero que practiques la transformación por tu cuenta. Pasa más tiempo como pájaro y acostúmbrate a la sensación. Siéntete libre de volar por el castillo. Acostúmbrate a tu nuevo cuerpo."

"¡Oh gracias por tu ayuda Minerva! No creo que lo hubiera conseguido sin ella."

Minerva le sonrió. "Me alegro de haberte podido ayudar."

Hermione salió corriendo de la habitación y se transformó mientras corría. Se elevó por el pasillo y la escalera. Se situó a sí misma en medio de las escaleras, cayendo a la planta baja y precipitándose hacia la puerta principal de la escuela. Aterrizó junto a las puertas y miró hacia ellas._¿Cómo puedo salir a con las puertas cerradas?_Inclinó la cabeza y miró las puertas. No tuvo que reflexionar mucho, mientras el señor Filch irrumpía en ese momento y la miraba con incredulidad. Hermione agachó la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo dos veces y se elevó, dejando a un vigilante desconcertado gritando detrás de ella. 

Ignorando la voz, se elevó hacia el cielo. Arriba, arriba se elevaba mientras llegaba a lo alto de la torre de Astronomía. Voló desde allí y pronto se encontró sobre el lago y lo observó. El agua era tan clara desde allí arriba. Podía ver sombras moviéndose rápidamente aquí y allí en el agua. Espió a un pez que nadaba cerca de la superficie y sus instintos lo atraparon. Abalanzándose, atrapó al pez en la boca a la velocidad de la luz.

_Acabo de atrapar un pez… ¡en mi pico! ¡Qué asco! _Soltó el pez y lo miró caer de nuevo en el lago. Agitó sus alas y se dirigió al Bosque Prohibido. Las copas de los árboles escondían la mayoría de lo que había debajo pero Hermione disfrutó su vuelo con lo que fue capaz de ver. Dándose la vuelta, volvió otra vez al lago. Su vista aguda le ayudó a ver una sombra negra sentada al borde del lago, junto al Bosque. Bajó un poco para obtener una vista más cercana. Era una persona…un hombre…todo vestido de negro. _Tiene que ser el profesor Snape,_ pensó mientras se acercaba al hombre. Estaba sentado cerca del lago, mirándolo. Sus rodillas estaban dobladas y sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

Hermione aterrizó junto a él y ladeó su cabeza. Ella gritó hacia él y él la miró.

"Nunca te había visto por aquí," murmuró.

Ella le chilló otra vez. Severus alzó una ceja. Extendió su brazo y ella saltó hacia él. Él la examinó, volviendo su brazo para poder verla mejor.

"Eres un pájaro precioso," le dijo.

Hermione le sonrió pero él no lo notó porque ella era un pájaro. Sin embargo, extendió las alas hacia él.

"Y lo sabes ¿verdad?" Con su otra mano rascó la cabeza de Hermione. Hermione se inclinó hacia su mano mientras él le acariciaba el cuello.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Hermione ladeó su cabeza otra vez pero no dijo nada.

"Ah, debe de ser un secreto. Bien, yo estoy aquí para alejarme de allí." Severus señaló al castillo. "Es un lugar horrible. Está lleno de gente que me mira mal y piensa que soy malvado. No lo soy ¿sabes? La gente solo piensa eso."

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon. Su corazón sintió una punzada de dolor. Su único deseo era convencer a Severus Snape de que estaba equivocado. Equivocado en lo que sentían por él. Equivocado con las reacciones de los demás. Pero sabía que sería difícil. Si ella hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo él durante la guerra probablemente sería un poco paranoica con respecto a los sentimientos que los demás tuviesen sobre ella.

Miró a Severus preguntándose que podría hacer, especialmente desde que ella se había convertido en un pájaro.

"Intentan decirme que todo está olvidado," continuó mientras miraba el lago. "Mienten. Lo que he hecho nunca podrá ser olvidado o perdonado. Fue demasiado."

Hermione movió sus garras con cuidado para poder acercarse a la cabeza de Severus. Se inclinó y acarició su mejilla con la parte superior de su cabeza. Él se retiró, asustado. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Hermione chilló otra vez y le golpeó la mejilla. Ella se retiró y extendió sus alas hacia él. Sabía que él no lo entendería, pero tenía que intentar hacerle sentir mejor consigo mismo.

Severus, deprimido, miró hacia el suelo antes de volver a mirar al pájaro que estaba sobre su brazo.

"Ojala pudiera creerles cuando dicen que les importo. ¿Sabes lo que he estado haciendo este último mes? Evitar a todo el mundo. Cuanto menos les vea más feliz soy. No me quieren ver y yo no les quiero ver. Sólo soy una carga…forzado por órdenes del Ministerio a continuar en una profesión que desprecio. Es humillante y degradante. Y dicen que está todo olvidado." Distanció su cabeza de la de ella. "Si estuviera todo olvidado, estaría lejos de aquí y no en las manos del Ministerio."

Hermione golpeó la mejilla de Severus unas pocas veces más hasta que Severus alzó la mano y acarició el cuello del pájaro.

"Deberías irte. Soy muy deprimente para un precioso pájaro como tú." Señaló al aire. "Deberías estar allí arriba, volando alto, disfrutando. Vete…déjame en mi miseria."

El corazón de Hermione se llenó de simpatía hacia el adusto hombre. Golpeó su mejilla una vez más antes de emprender el vuelo. Se elevó en el aire y voló sobre su cabeza dos veces antes de ascender, dejando al hombre con sus tristes pensamientos.

Hermione encontró una ventana abierta y se metió por ella. Se transformó mientras tocaba el suelo con sus pies. Se secó las lágrimas que sus ojos habían formado con rapidez y soltó una carcajada. _Llorando por Severus Snape, ¿qué extraño es esto?_

Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta de que había entrado en el castillo un piso más arriba de sus habitaciones. Caminando hacia la escalera, aligeró el paso. Necesitaba estar sola. Bajando las escaleras corrió hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Apoyándose en la puerta, suspiró y contuvo el aliento.

Su voz había sonado tan derrotada. Sus ojos habían perdido su lucha. Su cuerpo estaba abatido. Era un hombre roto. El único ser humano que debería estar más de celebración era el más traumatizado. No era justo. Lo había dado todo, y era el que más había sufrido. Debería estar disfrutando de la vida en paz, no escondiéndose de todo el mundo, con la esperanza de ser olvidado.

Hermione se acercó al sofá y se sentó. Se frotó los brazos. Le dolían después de haber volado tanto. Imágenes de su profesor de Pociones inundaron su mente. _Severus Snape burlándose de ella llamándola sabelotodo. El orgullo en su voz cuando había creído que había capturado a Sirius Black y recibiría la Orden de Merlín. Snape batíendose en duelo con Gilderoy Lockhart y haciéndolo volar por los aires. _El hombre era orgulloso. Orgulloso de sí mismo y de sus logros. Al menos lo había sido.

_Está lleno de gente que me mira mal y piensa que soy malvado. No lo soy ¿sabes? La gente solo piensa eso._

Ella lo había pensado. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, su estima por Severus Snape se había reducido a nada. Era un asesino después de todo. Cuando la verdad salió a la luz, ella examinó sus sentimientos. No había tenido duda alguna de que Snape hubiera matado a Dumbledore pero ella había asumido que fue por la sorpresa de lo que él había hecho. Cuando la verdad de sus acciones se descubrió, ella dudó de lo que realmente había pasado. Su conciencia le decía que había algo más. No se sorprendió por el intercambio de los recuerdos de Snape a Harry. Parte de la historia parecía reforzar la duda que había sentido sobre su culpabilidad.

Luego ella había sentido su propia culpa. Había asumido lo peor de Severus Snape solo porque todo el mundo lo había hecho. Ella había caído en "la trampa de Harry" creyendo que no era bueno. No lo había hecho desde su primer año cuando había incendiado la túnica de Snape.

Así que, mientras Snape permanecía en coma, ella había luchado por él. Estuvo siempre junto a Harry cuando había declarado ante el Ministerio. Ella había ayudado a que le retiraran todos los cargos que había en su contra.

_Forzado por órdenes del Ministerio a continuar en una profesión que desprecio._

Harry y ella no tenían conocimiento de esa advertencia en el veredicto. Si lo hubieran sabido, habrían luchado contra eso con empeño. El mundo mágico debería estar adorando a Severus Snape no poniendo restricciones a sus movimientos.

Hermione resopló con exasperación. _El hombre necesita tiempo para recuperarse, pero ha sido arrojado a las mismas personas que lo odiaron durante tanto tiempo. No es de extrañar que esté abatido. Pero ¿cómo puede encontrarse a sí mismo otra vez?_

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 5. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y como veis Hermione ya ha hecho acto de presencia. Gracias por leer esta historia y por vuestros comentarios que me animan con los exámenes. De verdad que voy a echar de menos el mundo de los fics durante este tiempo.**

**Un besito!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Severus llamó a la puerta de la oficina de la directora y entró sin esperar.

"¿Quería verme directora?"

"Si, Severus, por favor siéntate."

Severus se sentó en el asiento en frente de la mesa de Minerva. Se sentó derecho, esperando lo que Minerva tuviera que decirle.

"Me gustaría que considerases el puesto de director adjunto, Severus."

Severus se burló. "¿Qué dice el Ministerio sobre eso?" Su tono era amargo y una mueca apareció en su cara.

"No me importa lo que el Ministerio diga sobre esto Severus. Esta es mi escuela y nombraré a quien me parezca conveniente para cualquier posición."

Severus se relajó un poco con su desafiante declaración. Apoyándose en el respaldo, llevó su mano a su cara y puso sus dedos contra su boca. Minerva esperó en silencio a que Severus pensara.

"¿Me confías esa posición?" preguntó finalmente.

"Absolutamente."

Más silencio.

"¿No habrá restricciones en mi posición por tu parte o la del Ministerio?"

"¡Ninguna en absoluto!" Minerva respondió rotundamente.

Severus continuó tocando sus labios con su dedo. De repente, se inclinó hacia delante. "Está bien, lo haré."

Minerva le sonrió. Severus casi creyó que esa sonrisa era auténtica.

"Maravilloso," dijo ella. "Hay un orden del día sobre la que tenemos que hablar inmediatamente. El resto puede esperar hasta mañana."

La ceja de Severus se alzó con curiosidad.

"He nombrado a Hermione Granger como mi reemplazo en Transformaciones. Llegó ayer y se está acostumbrado a la vida en la escuela. Yo me haré cargo de su entrenamiento si ves que ella entiende las normas y las regulaciones de la escuela."

Los ojos de Severus se ensancharon con el anuncio del nombramiento que Minerva había hecho. "¿No es la señorita Granger un poco joven para asumir esa posición? Ni siquiera ha terminado su formación aquí."

"El trabajo de campo que han hecho Weasley, Potter y ella les da suficientes créditos para haber pasado el séptimo año. Se tomó unas pocas semanas antes de llegar para estudiar para su EXTÁSIS de Transformaciones y lo aprobó con un Extraordinario la semana pasada. Está lo suficientemente acreditada y cualificada para esta posición."

"Solo es un par de años mayor que la mayoría de los que van a empezar su séptimo año," criticó Severus. "Seguramente será un reto para ella."

"Pues claro que lo será, Severus. Está al corriente de eso y estará bien. No te he llamado para discutir mi decisión. Quiero que la pongas al corriente de cualquier cosa que necesite saber fuera de sus deberes como profesora, de lo que yo me encargaré."

"Muy bien," dijo Severus mientras se levantaba para irse.

"¿Severus?"

"¿Si, Minerva?"

"Parece que estás un poco en paz contigo mismo. Me alegro por eso."

Severus la miró enfadado y salió del despacho. _¡Maldición! Creí que me libraría de los recuerdos de Potter ahora que ha dejado la escuela para convertirse en el mejor Auror del mundo. Algo de paz y tranquilidad. Con Granger aquí, tendré un constante recordatorio de Potter, de su perfección y de su maldita madre que últimamente ha abandonado mis pensamientos._

El vacío que había dejado en su vida el abandono de Lily era una herida abierta. Su constante presencia, que había sentido la mayor parte de su vida, ahora se había ido. En su lugar había un agujero enorme. Incluso ella le había abandonado. El vacío llenó su alma. Él lo rechazó. Tenía cosas que hacer. Tenía que instruir a Granger en la conducta propia de un profesor de Hogwarts. Rodando sus ojos, soltó un largo suspiro. Probablemente ella ya había leído todo sobre eso.

Severus se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de Granger. Llamó suavemente y golpeaba el suelo con su pie mientras esperaba respuesta. No tuvo que esperar mucho. La puerta se abrió y Hermione le miró.

"Oh, profesor Snape, me alegro de verle."

Severus frunció el ceño. "Debes estar delirando Granger, si crees que te alegras de verme."

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de nuevo. Miró a Severus un momento antes de invitarle a entrar. Severus pasó delante de ella a la habitación. Se volvió para mirarla con los brazos cruzados.

"Minerva me ha pedido que te explique las reglas de ser un profesor aquí en Hogwarts."

Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron. "Oh, bien, por favor, siéntese." Dijo señalando el sofá.

Ella se sentó y esperó a que el profesor Snape hiciera lo mismo.

Él miró durante un momento el lugar junto a Hermione y decidió sentarse en la silla que había en frente en vez de en el sofá. Creyó ver revolotear una sonrisa en el rostro de la sabelotodo mientras se sentaba y se ponía cómodo.

"Asumo que ya ha leído todo lo que ha podido acerca de ser un empleado de Hogwarts ¿no?"

Hermione asintió rápidamente.

"Entonces, tal vez me pueda decir que tipo de conducta se espera de usted."

Hermione ladeó la cabeza. "El contacto con los alumnos es a nivel profesional. Las tutorías son aceptables, pero una estrecha amistad con los estudiantes no es recomendada. Las relaciones con los estudiantes están estrictamente prohibidas y pueden ser motivo de despido. Los castigos a los estudiantes consistirán en la toma de puntos y detenciones. No se pueden usar hechizos como castigos." Hermione se detuvo un momento y miró hacia arriba mientras pensaba. "Las normas de calificación deben ser justas y equitativas entre las casas. Si un miembro del cuerpo docente tiene una vida social, se tiene que mantener en privado. ¿Me he olvidado algo, profesor Snape?"

Severus apretó los dientes. "Como ahora somos _colegas, _profesora, puedes llamarme Severus." 

Hermione alzó una ceja. "Entonces supongo que tú me puedes llamar Hermione."

"Olvidaste, Hermione, que es obligatorio presentarse todos los días a los desayunos y a las cenas en el Gran Comedor."

"Oh, sí. Sólo me pareció que era bastante obvio."

"Todo es bastante obvio si quieres seguir."

Hermione le sonrió. Él frunció el ceño de nuevo.

"¿Cómo te sientes Severus? ¿Tus heridas han sanado completamente?"

Distraído, Severus llevó su mano hasta el cuello. "Estoy recuperado."

"Me alegro" Hermione le miró durante un minuto. "Lamento que no hiciéramos más por ti en la Casa de los Gritos. Pensábamos que habías muerto. Entre tu aparente muerte y todo lo que pasaba en ese momento por la mente de Harry, realmente no pensamos en comprobar si todavía estabas vivo. Me he arrepentido de eso desde la batalla."

Severus frunció el ceño. "No he venido aquí para hablar del pasado. He venido para asegurarme de que tu formación está completada."

"Por supuesto," respondió Hermione. "Es solo que necesitaba pedirte disculpas. Me alegro de que sobrevivieras."

Severus se burló. "Seguramente, profesora Granger, ¿crees que me creo eso? Sé que me odias. Probablemente bailaste cuando pensaste que había muerto."

Hermione le miró. "Nunca te odié Severus. En realidad, parte de mí se sintió triste por tu muerte. A pesar de que en ese momento creía que eras un asesino, me entristeció ver tu muerte. Eres brillante y tus contribuciones a nuestro mundo se habrían echado de menos si realmente hubieras muerto."

"Basta de tonterías profesora Granger."

"Hermione."

"…Hermione."

"No son tonterías Severus. Fue realmente triste verte yaciendo allí, aparentemente muerto. Me alegro de que todos nos hubiéramos equivocado y de que tu sobrevivieras."

Severus miró la alfombra. Se sentía incómodo hablando de su muerte. Prefería olvidar el ataque de la serpiente pero sus pesadillas nunca le dejaban. Y realmente no quería recordar el incidente mientras estaba despierto y la última persona con la que quería hablar del ataque era Hermione Granger.

"Veo que te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo," continuó Hermione. "No volveré a sacar el tema. Sin embargo me gustaría darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Eres un hombre increíblemente valiente Severus y finalmente todo el mundo lo sabe. Sé que habríamos perdido si no hubiera sido por ti y por todo lo que has hecho."

"Granger, no estoy de humor para que me idolatres como a un héroe."

Hermione sonrió. "Eso es una descripción un poco extrema. Sin embargo, estoy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho."

Severus la miró. Ella ni se encogió de miedo ni apartó la mirada, simplemente le devolvió la mirada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él había sido el profesor más odiado del colegio y le había tratado como si ella no fuera nada, y aun así, ¿tenía la osadía de darle las gracias por ello?

"¿Estás agradecida de que te insultara siempre?" replicó con un bufido.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y miró a Severus. "A decir verdad, no puedo decir que disfrutara de eso. ¿Realmente me consideras insoportable Severus, o era parte de tu encanto secreto?"

Fue el turno de sonreír de Severus. "Eso, Hermione, es mi secreto."

Hermione apretó los labios y le miró. "Esperaba, Severus," dijo tentativamente, "que podemos ser amables el uno con el otro. Incluso convertirnos en amigos."

Severus se burló. "¿Por qué querrías un amigo como yo?"

Hermione miró al suelo. "Te respeto. Me gustaría demostrarte que soy más que una devora libros sabelotodo, como te gustaba llamarme."

"Guardas rencor Hermione, no creo que te haya llamado así desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Las acciones hablan más alto que las palabras Severus."

Una ceja levantada fue su única respuesta.

"¿Hay algo más que necesite saber sobre mi trabajo?"

La siguiente media hora se dedicó a repasar las obligaciones que se esperaban de Hermione, incluyendo la rotación de rondas y la asistencia a las reuniones de profesores. Finalmente, Severus se inclinó hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados esperando su respuesta.

"Descubrirás que los estudiantes tienen poco respeto por los profesores cercanos a su edad Hermione."

Hermione también cruzó los brazos. "Ya lo había pensado, sin embargo, no estoy muy segura de lo que tengo que hacer con respecto a eso. ¿Tú también empezaste aquí cuando eras muy joven no? ¿Cómo lo manejaste?"

"Era unos años mayor que tú." Severus tenía una mirada lejana en sus ojos, volviendo de vuelta otra vez, continuó. "En cualquier caso, tienes que ser estricta e inflexible. Dile a los alumnos tus expectativas desde el primer momento en que la clase empiece. No intentes ser su amiga. Puedes ser menos estricta mientras el trimestre continúe pero tienes que demostrarles que estas capacitada para mantener el orden y enseñarles lo que es necesario."

Hermione asintió. "Eso tiene sentido. Me esforzaré para hacer eso."

"Lo harás o no. Si no lo logras, tu primer año aquí será un desastre."

Severus se levantó para irse. Hermione también se levantó. Apresurándose, le cogió el brazo. Haciendo que Severus volviera a pararse.

"¿Severus?"

Él se volvió y miró la mano en su brazo antes de mirarla a los ojos.

"No estás solo. Tienes amigos. Por favor, deja que te ayudemos."

Severus frunció el ceño y soltó su brazo de su agarre. "¡No sabes de lo que hablas!" gruñó.

Mirándola, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala sin mirar atrás.

_Ha ido bien, _pensó Hermione mientras observaba la puerta cerrarse detrás de él. Pensándolo mejor, la mayor parte de la reunión _había _ido bien, solo que la había arruinado con su declaración final. Obviamente no estaba preparado para recibir simpatía o consuelo de alguien como ella. Se tendría que haber dado cuenta antes de haber abierto la boca. _Constantemente estoy arreglando todo, si quiere o no ser arreglado._

Yendo hacia la puerta, apoyó la mano en ella. "Severus Snape, mereces sentirte mejor contigo mismo. Puede que no aprecies mi intervención, pero no descansaré hasta que dejes de culparte a ti mismo y dejes de sentirte inútil. Solo que tendré que hacerlo de forma diferente." Miró hacia fuera pensando. "Tal vez mi forma de halcón pueda ayudar en esto."

Le había estado a punto de contar a Severus que ella había sido el halcón que estuvo en su brazo ese día temprano, pero cuando le había mirado para decírselo, algo la había detenido. El encuentro con ella en su forma de pájaro parecía haberlo animado un poco, pero sabiendo que se había expuesto a uno de sus colegas, ella sabía que él estaría furioso. Toda la paz que había sentido con su aparición se perdería. En ese instante, había decidido mantener en secreto su otra identidad.

Su estómago había dado un vuelco cuando decidió eso, pero decidió ignorarlo. Ella prefería llevarse bien con Severus que tener que lidiar con su ira y, posiblemente, verle aislarse en sí mismo aún más. Ella no era de las que guardaban secretos, pero sintió que él se beneficiaría más de su presencia como halcón que de la verdad en este momento. Tal vez ella se lo podría contar más tarde. Mucho más tarde.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de la puerta. Esperaba que su intensa necesidad por ayudar no se volviera contra ella. No obstante, no podía evitarlo. Odiaba ver a la gente miserable, y Severus Snape, de todas las personas, no merecía sentir esos horribles sentimientos sobre él mismo y sobre toda la gente a la que le importaba. Él merecía mucho más que eso y Hermione estaba obligada y decidida a ayudarle a llegar a un punto en donde fuera feliz consigo mismo y con su suerte en la vida.

**Ya estoy de vuelta!**

**Estas semanas se han hecho increíblemente largas, pero por fin acabé los exámenes!, para ser más exactos hoy mismo. Y no podía esperar a subir este capítulo ni un día más (se podría decir que he tenido mono de fanfiction desde la semana pasada XD).**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y ojalá que la espera haya merecido la pena. Gracias por vuestros comentarios del capítulo anterior. Prometo subir el próximo lo antes posible.**

**Un besito!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Severus Snape caminaba por la orilla del lago con la cabeza bajada, no mirando nada alrededor de él. La aventura del día anterior cuando había salido fuera le había levantado un poco el ánimo, así que había decidido repetirla hoy otra vez. _Tal vez esto es lo que necesito…distanciarme del castillo y de la gente que hay en el. Tal vez es hora de aventurarse también en el mundo. Debería hacer un viaje a Hogsmeade._ Una ola de inquietud se instaló en su estómago. _Todavía no estoy preparado para eso._

Levantó la vista para ver un thestral volar con elegancia en la distancia. Fue un flagrante recuerdo de todo lo que había visto y hecho en su vida**.** Los thestrals habían sido visibles para él desde una edad temprana. No es algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso.

El thestral se movía con gracia mientras volaba. Lo observó mientras descendía su elegante cuerpo haciendo círculos sobre la tumba de Dumbledore. Severus hizo una mueca. Era un sitio que había estado evitando desde que se recuperó de las heridas de la batalla. Sus ojos se posaron en la blanca tumba que descansaba en la distancia. Una daga pareció atravesarle el corazón. _Merlín, ¿es que esta culpa y este dolor nunca desaparecerán?Él yace ahí mientras que yo sigo caminando sobre la tierra. Definitivamente hay algo que no es justo._

Sintió algo ligero en su hombro. Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que su cuerpo se sobresaltó cuando unas garras afiladas se posaron suavemente en él con la delicadeza suficiente para no herirle en lo más mínimo. Se detuvo un momento y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Encaramado en su hombro estaba el halcón de ayer. Frunció el ceño.

"¿Te importa? No puedes llegar y sobresaltar así a alguien aterrizando en su hombro. ¡Podrías haber anunciado tu presencia!"

El pájaro extendió sus alas y se quitó de su hombro, haciendo círculos sobre su cabeza mientras lo llamaba con estridentes graznidos, volvió otra vez a su hombro.

Severus sonrió. "Eso está mejor," le dijo al pájaro. "Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

El pájaro chilló.

"No te entiendo," le contestó Severus mientras continuaba caminando por el lago.

El pájaro volvió a chillar y le tocó la mejilla con su cabeza.

Automáticamente Severus pasó su brazo alrededor del pájaro y le frotó el cuello. "Eres muy afectuoso, ¿no? Te lo dije, no querrás estar a mí alrededor. Soy deprimente."

Otro toque en su mejilla. Severus extendió el brazo hacia delante y el pájaro se posó en él. Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia Severus.

"Deben gustarte las cosas deprimentes ¿no es eso?"

El pájaro balanceó la cabeza arriba y abajo causando que Severus se riera bien alto. "Y me entiendes ¿cómo?"

El pájaro emitió otro chillido.

"¿Tienes un nombre mi plumoso amigo?"

El pájaro asintió otra vez.

"Supongo que nunca sabré cuál es. Te pondré un nombre."

Otro asentimiento.

Severus observó al pájaro. "¿Qué tal Pigeon?"

El pecho del pájaro se hinchó con indignación.

"De acuerdo, ese no entonces. ¿Qué tal…Percy?"

Hermione gritó y extendió sus alas. Severus ensanchó los ojos por su demostración.

"¿Entonces eres una chica?"

Ella asintió.

"Entonces Percy es totalmente inapropiado."

Otro asentimiento.

"¿Janice?"

El pájaro hinchó el pecho.

Severus lo observó. "Eres complicada ¿no? ¿Qué tal…Red?" preguntó mientras observaba su cabeza rojiza.

El pájaro inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, aparentemente pensando. Luego, saltando del brazo de Severus, le golpeó la mejilla con su cabeza. Severus se echó a reír y le acarició el cuello.

"Red, entonces."

Cogió al pájaro, lo puso en su hombro y continuó con su paseo. Los dos permanecieron en silencio un tiempo hasta que Severus vio a Hagrid dirigiéndose hacia él. Suspiró fuertemente.

"¡Profesor Snape! Me alegro de verle fuera. ¿Se encuentra bien?"

Severus rodó los ojos. "Estoy bien Hagrid." El pesado suspiro a través de sus palabras fue perfectamente audible.

"¿Quién es su amigo?" preguntó Hagrid señalando al halcón que tenía Severus en el hombro.

"No tengo ni la menor idea. Ella apareció ayer y otra vez hoy. Por alguna razón le gusta mi compañía."

Hagrid se acercó al pájaro y la observó. "Es un halcón precioso profesor. Nunca la había visto por aquí. Debe de ser una recién llegada. ¿Ya le ha puesto nombre?"

Las mejillas de Severus se tiñeron ligeramente. "Ha aceptado llamarse Red" le dijo al guardabosques.

Hagrid extendió una mano gigante para que el pájaro saltara. Ella lo hizo y Hagrid la acercó a su cara.

"Eres lista ¿verdad? Tienes unos ojos inteligentes ¿lo sabes?"

Hermione balanceó su cabeza arriba y abajo, lo que provocó una sonrisa en Hagrid. "Nunca había visto nada como esto profesor. ¡Es como si me entendiera!"

"Sí, he descubierto la misma curiosa característica. Debo irme Hagrid. Tengo mucho que hacer."

Hagrid acercó la mano al hombro de Severus y Red volvió a saltar. Hagrid se despidió y se fue hacia su cabaña. Severus lo observó irse antes de volver a pasear.

"Su mente simple parece haberme perdonado por mis acciones pasadas."

Un furioso picotazo en la cabeza de Severus hizo que alzara sus brazos en defensa.

"Oye ¿por qué has hecho eso?"

Red agitó sus alas y bajó al suelo. Miró hacia Severus y le gritó varias veces. Severus miró a la criatura tratando de entender porque estaba tan molesta. ¡Si la Legeremancia funcionase con los animales!

"¿Te ha molestado que llamase simple a Hagrid?" le preguntó con incredulidad después de que la avalancha de gritos hubiera parado.

Red movió su cabeza.

"¿Te gusta?"

Otro movimiento de cabeza. Severus, pensativo, miró al pájaro.

"No quería decir eso. Es simplemente que Hagrid acepta las cosas mejor que la mayoría porque no cree que las cosas mueran."

El pájaro lo miró con escepticismo.

"Lo digo en serio. Hagrid tiene cierta inocencia. A veces puede ser agotador, pero es un amigo leal gracias a ello. No quería faltarle al respeto con mi comentario. En realidad estoy bastante sorprendido de que me trate tan amablemente después de todo lo que he hecho."

Red pareció perdonarle y voló de nuevo a su hombro. Se posó mientras el volvía a caminar.

"¿Eres un poco delicada no?"

Ella le picoteó suavemente de nuevo en la cabeza.

"Si sigues haciendo eso, tendré que pedirte que te vayas."

Ella chilló.

"¿Siempre discutes tanto?"

El pájaro asintió con la cabeza, provocándole una sonrisa a Severus.

Severus estuvo en silencio durante un tiempo mientras continuaban paseando. Sus deprimentes pensamientos al ver la tumba de Dumbledore poco a poco se disiparon. Cuanto más lejos se encontraba de esa tumba su humor se animaba un poco. Apartó la culpa. Sabía que no permanecería apartada para siempre pero no sentía alivio encogiéndola hasta un tamaño soportable y poniéndola a un lado.

Después de estar a bastante distancia del castillo decidió sentarse en la hierba a la orilla del lago y mirar el agua. El lago era como un cristal y hoy no había viento. Las montañas lejanas se reflejaban en la superficie del agua, brillando. Las miró durante un tiempo sin notar que Red había bajado de su hombro y se había colocado a su lado. El pájaro le estaba mirando cuidadosamente, pero ni chilló ni se movió para tocarle.

"Creo que esto es lo más tranquilo que he sentido en años," murmuró Severus. "Cuando estoy en el castillo estoy lleno de remordimiento. Antes del final de la guerra, constantemente estaba al borde, esperando lo peor. Sentarme aquí y mirar el lago se siente como si pudiera liberar todas mis emociones."

Se giró y miró al pájaro. "Desde que la guerra acabó, me he sentido vacío. Incluso la mujer que me había dado alivio durante todos estos años parece haber desaparecido."

Hermione saltó a las piernas cruzadas de Severus y apoyó su cabeza en el torso de Severus.

"Oh, sí, te tengo a ti. Pero volarás lejos, y un pájaro difícilmente puede ser considerado un amigo."

El siguiente golpe fue un poco más duro. Severus miró al pájaro. "Tonta malhumorada, de acuerdo, eres mi amiga. Desafortunadamente es imposible tener una conversación de dos contigo."

El pájaro alzó la cabeza hacia Severus.

"Vale, si, supongo que estamos teniendo una conversación, pero la mayor parte está en mi cabeza."

"¡Screech!"

Severus le acarició el cuello. "Sé que me entiendes, pero eso no significa que tenga amigos humanos."

"¡Screech!"

"¿Tú qué sabes de eso? No estas allí. No ves las miradas que me dan. Justo ayer…" Severus paró. Ayer no había pasado nada. Nadie le había dedicado ninguna mirada desagradable.

"El otro día…" No, nadie lo había hecho tampoco.

"Es solo que…" Nadie le había mirado durante semanas. En su enfadado y recluido estado había asumido que lo habían hecho.

"Olvídalo. No importa si me miran o no. ¿Qué pueden pensar de mi sino horribles pensamientos?"

Red voló de las piernas de Severus y se posó en frente de él. Ella inclinó un poco el cuerpo y extendió sus alas. Le gritó y le gritó como si le estuviera regañando.

"¿Y quién pensaría algo bueno del murciélago de las mazmorras?"

Red echó a volar. Severus la miró, triste de que su único amigo se marchase para alimentarse y lo hubiera abandonado. Era algo típico. La observó mientras desaparecía en el bosque.

Hermione se transformó en un claro y empezó a pasear. ¿Qué podría hacer para convencer a ese hombre de que la gente se preocupaba por él? ¿Cómo podría ayudarle para que ese vacío desapareciera? Hizo la única cosa en la que podía pensar en ese momento.

"_Accio _foto de Hogwarts."

Después de unos minutos, tenía en sus manos una foto de todo el profesorado. La foto había sido hecha al comienzo de su sexto año y la había tenido metida en su diario. Esperaba que pudiese convencerle con esa foto de lo que significaba él para ella. Observándola, notó a un Severus ceñudo como siempre, él la miró y luego giró la cabeza con desagrado. Minerva estaba de pie junto a él. Le dio un manotazo pero estaba sonriendo. Dumbledore estaba en el centro, con los ojos brillantes, si eso era posible, balanceándose sobre sus pies y sonriendo todo el tiempo.

La foto funcionaría. Tenía a todo el mundo que todavía enseñaba en Hogwarts. Volviendo otra vez a su forma de halcón, cogió la foto con el pico y voló de vuelta hacia Severus.

Severus miró al cielo donde Red había desaparecido. El vacío que amenazaba con consumirle de alguna manera ahora se había hecho más profundo. Ni siquiera podía mantener la compañía de un pájaro sin que este se fuera asqueado.

Observando al cielo donde Red había desaparecido, volvió la vista a sus pies. _¡No necesito ese estúpido pájaro sabelotodo! No necesito nada ni a nadie. _Comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo, y mientras lo hacía notó que Red volaba en círculos sobre su cabeza, parándose, el pájaro volvió a posarse en su hombro. Su enfado se disipó un poco. Frunció el ceño cuando vio la foto en el pico del pájaro, lo cogió y se lo quitó.

"¿De dónde has sacado esto?" le preguntó mientras miraba la foto. Era una vieja foto donde Dumbledore todavía estaba vivo.

Red voló desde su hombro hasta la hierba. Posándose, esperó a Severus. Miró al pájaro con perplejidad y despacio, se sentó cerca de ella.

"¡Screech!"

"¿Qué estás intentando decirme?"

Se posó sobre la foto y la golpeó con el pico. Él volvió a mirar la fotografía.

"Son mis compañeros."

Chilló otra vez.

"¿Qué?

Su pico tocó la foto. Señaló a McGonagall.

"Esa es Minerva McGonagall."

Red saltó a su hombro y le frotó la mejilla.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

Ella le frotó la mejilla otra vez.

"¿Estás diciendo que ella es mi amiga?"

Red asintió con su cabeza.

Severus estrechó los ojos. "¡Ella fue la peor de todos! _Habíamos_ sido amigos, de hecho muy cercanos." Señaló con su dedo a Dumbledore. "Me vi obligado a matar a este hombre y cuando eso pasó su amistad se convirtió en odio."

"¡Screech!"

Severus suspiró. "Ella nunca volverá a confiar en mí, no importa lo que diga." Señaló a McGonagall mientras ésta le sonreía a Albus. "Maté a su mejor amigo. No importa la razón. Eso no se puede superar. La amistad que tuviéramos se destruyó esa noche."

El pájaro siguió acariciando su mejilla. Severus la miró. "Supongo que tú piensas lo contrario. Bueno, tú no estuviste allí. No tienes ni idea de lo que he hecho."

Red miró a Severus con la cabeza ladeada. Luego saltó a su regazo y se posó en el hueco que había formado al cruzar las piernas. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pierna. Severus observó al pájaro durante un tiempo sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Cómo un simple pájaro podía estar tan alerta y tan bien informado? Había algo diferente en ella. ¿Qué podría ser?

Tal vez estaba evaluando al pájaro como si tuviera demasiadas emociones humanas. Gran parte de lo que había sucedido podría ser fácilmente explicado. Pero la foto… y McGonagall, la única persona por la que él había estado desesperado.

"¿Eres de alguien conocido?" le preguntó al pájaro mientras le acariciaba la parte de atrás.

"Screech."

"No estás siendo muy comunicativa. ¿Cómo sabes todo lo que haces?"

"Screech."

"Lo siento, pero no soy bueno con tu idioma. ¿Podías ser un poco más directa?"

"Screech."

"Está bien, no me lo cuentes. Ojalá supiera a quien has pertenecido. No creo que se alegren por haber robado esta foto. Parece estar muy bien conservada." Le devolvió la foto y ella la cogió con el pico. "Sí, será mejor que la devuelvas antes de que descubran tu robo. Vamos, vete… no puedo estar todo el día contemplándote en mi regazo."

El pájaro se irguió, soltó la foto y se giró para poder mirar a los ojos a Severus y con su cabeza le frotó la barbilla.

"No te importa lo que haya hecho ¿verdad Red? De todos modos parece que tú también me gustas." Él le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Ella le frotó la mejilla una vez más antes de recoger de nuevo la foto y extender sus alas. Saltó hacia atrás fuera del regazo de Severus y, en un instante estaba volando en el cielo otra vez. Severus la observó desaparecer en la distancia.

Hermione había tomado el camino de vuelta al castillo, dando vueltas en el Bosque Prohibido y luego volando en línea recta hacia el castillo para que así Severus no la viese. Había dejado su ventana abierta para que pudiera entrar de nuevo. Apareció en su habitación y se posó en la cama. En un segundo, Hermione era ella misma otra vez. Se quitó la foto de la boca, y echándose cogió una almohada. Abrazándose a ella, se hizo un ovillo y reflexionó sobre lo que había pasado.

Había sido demasiado obvia. Él se daría cuenta de que ella era un Animago si continuaba enseñándole fotos y cosas de otras personas. Aunque no lo podía evitar, el deseo de hacer las cosas bien con Severus Snape había salido de la nada.

Cuando él le habló tan desesperado, quiso transformarse y envolverle en un abrazo. Su corazón casi se había salido. No sabía cómo convencerle de que Minerva no le guardaba ningún rencor. ¿Cómo convencer a alguien de algo cuando está obligado y decidido a creer lo contrario? ¿Cómo demostrarle a alguien que es importante cuando no ve nada bueno en sí mismo? Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos de Hermione, bajando por su nariz, y cayendo en la almohada. Una bola de tensión llenó su interior y la desesperanza se apoderó de ella. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Él sólo necesitaba tiempo.

No era un pájaro lo que Severus Snape necesitaba. Lo que necesitaba era un amigo. Necesitaba a alguien en el que sintiera que podía confiar. Ella sería esa persona. Su interior se cerró, necesitaba ser firme y no dejarle llegar a ella. Ella podía hacer eso.

Secándose las lágrimas, Hermione se sentó. Una mirada de determinación apareció en su cara. No fallaría. Ayudaría a Severus tanto si él quería como si no.

**Gracias a todas por seguir con esta historia. Un besito.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Minerva y Hermione estaban en el aula de Transformaciones. Minerva agitó su varita e hizo aparecer una copa de la nada.

"Ahora, Hermione, por favor, explícame como hacer este conjuro como si fuera un alumno."

Hermione pensó un momento. Eso era una de las habilidades más difíciles de dominar en el campo de las Transformaciones. Necesitaba como enseñarles eso a los estudiantes que se preparaban para los EXTÁSIS. Después de ordenar sus pensamientos, comenzó a explicar la teoría detrás del hechizo.

"Cuando alguien va a conjurar un objeto, debe tener en mente la figura de lo que va a conjurar." Miró a Minerva. "¡Es algo así como la transformación de un Animago!"dijo con entusiasmo.

Minerva sonrió y asintió e instó a Hermione a que continuara su lección.

"Una vez que el objeto está fijado en la mente, debes hacer los movimientos de varita, hay que asegurarse de que los has memorizado bien. Se debe sentir como una segunda naturaleza, no algo en lo que tengas que pensar cada momento."

Minerva asintió otra vez.

Hermione extendió su varita. "Los movimientos son así: eleva tu varita unos cinco centímetros haciendo pequeños círculos en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, luego agita la varita hacia el sitio donde quieras que aparezca el objeto. El encantamiento es _Inanimatus Conjurus_. Puede ser un hechizo verbal o no- verbal. A medida que vayamos avanzando, aprenderemos ciertos hechizos para conjurar cosas específicas, como por ejemplo_ Aguamenti_, para conjurar agua."

Hermione bajó su varita y miró expectante a McGonagall.

Minerva sonrió. "Bien explicado Hermione, sin embargo, olvidaste un aspecto importante de la enseñanza."

Hermione miró a Minerva con incredulidad. "¿Qué olvidé Minerva?"

"Debes decirme que practique el hechizo Hermione"

Hermione soltó una risita. "Pero… acabas de hacer el hechizo Minerva. Creí que sería una tontería pedirte que hicieras algo que puedes incluso dormida."

"Tsk-tsk, Hermione. Ahora tú eres la profesora, yo el alumno. Enséñamelo como si fuera a aprender esto por primera vez."

Hermione se sonrojó. "Muy bien." Hizo una pausa y extendió su varita de nuevo. "De acuerdo señorita McGonagall, por favor extienda su varita. Practicaremos solo los movimientos."

Minerva extendió su varita. Hermione le mostró otra vez lo que tenía que hacer, y luego le pidió que imitara sus movimientos. Minerva, a propósito cometió algunos errores que Hermione corrigió en seguida. Pronto las dos estaban pronunciando los hechizos y moviendo la varita al unísono.

"Muy bien, señorita McGonagall," continuó Hermione intentando contener una risita. "Intentemos hacer el encantamiento sin los movimientos de varita. Repita después de mi…_ Inanimatus Conjurus"_

Minerva repitió el hechizo pero exagerando la pronunciación. Hermione se rió.

"Nunca te rías de los intentos de tus estudiantes Hermione," le reprendió Minerva.

"Oh, pero, yo…" Hermione frunció el ceño, "Tienes razón, es un momento en el que estoy enseñando y necesito tomármelo en serio. Perdón directora."

Minerva le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Sé que estabas bromeando porque somos compañeras Hermione. Sin embargo, yo he oído peores pronunciaciones y es realmente difícil no reírse en situaciones como esa. Tienes que tener cuidado en no herir los sentimientos de tus alumnos."

Hermione asintió.

"Continúa Hermione."

"No ha estado mal, señorita McGonagall, excepto que el acento es en la segunda "a" de Inanimatus y que la segunda "i" se pronuncia más parecido a una "e". Es "conjuuruus" no conjaras. Por favor, repita otra vez… _Inanimatus Conjurus_."

"_Inanimatas Conjurus_."

"Bien, has corregido lo que te he dicho, pero había otro error. Si no somos precisos a la hora de pronunciar los encantamientos el resultado que obtengamos del hechizo puede ser muy malo. La pronunciación correcta para la primera palabra es "Inaneematus". Repita conmigo despacio. Innnannneeemmaattuus. Bien, ahora inténtelo usted sola diciendólo a velocidad normal.

"_Inanimatus_."

"Excelente señorita McGonagall. Ahora vamos a combinar el encantamiento con los movimientos de varita, pero todavía no diga el hechizo."

Practicaron juntas varias veces.

"Bien. Ahora con el hechizo. Antes de decirlo, imagine el cáliz en su mente. Observe cada detalle. ¿Es de plata? ¿De oro? ¿Tiene algún adorno? Dibújelo en su mente." Miró a Minerva. ¿Lo tiene en mente?" le preguntó.

Minerva asintió.

"De acuerdo, adelante diga el hechizo."

Minerva lo hizo y un cáliz dorado apareció en la mesa, idéntico al que antes había conjurado. Bajó la varita y miró a Hermione.

"Realmente explicas bien las cosas Hermione. Serás una profesora maravillosa."

"Gracias Minerva, aprecio tu ayuda."

"Probablemente ha habido suficiente práctica por hoy. Te veré de nuevo mañana."

"Minerva, ¿puedo pedirte algo?"

"Claro querida."

"¿Te importa si voy a Hogsmeade durante la hora de la cena?"

"Conoces las normas Hermione. Tienes que estar presente a esa hora."

"Lo sé, pero si llevara a alguien conmigo… a otro profesor? Tal vez a alguien que realmente necesite salir de la profunda depresión en la que ha caído… ¿Estaría bien?"

Minerva miró a Hermione. "Realmente no quiere la compañía de nadie Hermione, pero si puedes convencerle de que te acompañe creo que sería maravilloso. De verdad necesita algo que le levante el ánimo."

Hermione sonrió. "Lo necesita. Espero que acepte mi invitación."

"Ojalá tengas suerte. La necesitarás."

Hermione asintió y le dio las gracias a la directora. Pronto salió de la clase y se dirigía a buscar la compañía de cierto mago adusto.

Hermione llamó a la puerta de Severus. Nadie contestó. Llamó otra vez. Nada.

"Severus…necesito tu ayuda," dijo a través de la puerta.

Esperar…no era su punto fuerte. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, y un Severus con las cejas alzadas la miró.

"Oh, bien, estás en casa."

"¿Esperabas que estuviera en otro sitio?" dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"Bueno, se que eres un hombre ocupado."

"Sí, lo soy. Tal puedas contarme que es lo que quieres en vez de molestarme para nada."

Hermione se balanceó sobre sus pies. "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

Severus frunció el ceño. "Hermione, no estoy seguro de quien crees que soy, pero no soy alguien a quien puedas pedir favores."

"¿Me acompañarías a cenar a Hogsmeade?"

Los ojos de Severus casi se salen de las órbitas. "¿Perdón?"

"Cenar, Severus, en Hogsmeade. ¿Vendrías conmigo?"

"¿Este es tu favor?"

Se movió nerviosamente otra vez. "Me estoy volviendo loca, y solo llevo aquí un par de días. Le he preguntado a Minerva si podía ir a cenar a Hogsmeade y ella citó esa estúpida norma de asistir a las comidas. La única forma en la que me permite irme es si voy con alguien más."

"Así que, ¿me estas pidiendo que vaya contigo?" preguntó Severus con incredulidad.

"Sí."

"¿Te das cuenta de que no soy buena compañía?"

Hermione se rió. "Tal vez, como parte del favor que me estás haciendo, ¿podías intentar ser una compañía decente?"

Severus frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué yo? Estoy seguro de que Hagrid está disponible."

Hermione encogió los hombros. "Supongo que soy una masoquista."

"Priemero me pides un favor y luego me insultas. ¿Estás borracha?"

"Yo no bebo, Severus. Por favor, ven. Tú has estado encerrado en este castillo mucho más tiempo que yo. Pensé que podrías disfrutar alejándote, como yo."

Algo se dibujó en el rostro de Severus. Hermione, si tuviera que describirlo, diría que parecía temor. En un instante su rostro era la máscara sin emoción que normalmente era.

"Muy bien, pero ¡me debes una profesora Granger!" le dijo mientras la señalaba con un dedo.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. "Déjame decirle a Minerva que no estaremos presentes a la hora de la cena. ¿Puedo usar tu chimenea?"

"Estas siendo horriblemente exigente, ¿no?"

Hermione lo miró con una mirada inocente. "Te lo he pedido amablemente. Gracias."

Pasó junto a él y pronto estaba hablando con Minerva. La anciana bruja parecía complacida y le dio su permiso enseguida. Después de decirle adiós a Minerva, Hermione sacó su cabeza de la chimenea y se giró hacia Severus.

"Todo arreglado. ¿Cuándo quieres ir?" le preguntó.

Sin decir palabra, Severus pasó junto a ella y se acercó al perchero. Cogió una capa de viaje y se la puso sobre los hombros, abrochándola en el cuello, se giró de nuevo hacia Hermione.

"Estoy listo."

Caminaron en silencio hacia Hogsmeade. Durante todo el camino Severus caminó con la cabeza agachada. Hermione lo miraba de vez en cuando pero no podía pensar en nada que decir. Parecían estar tardando una eternidad en llegar al pequeño pueblo. Cuanto más cerca estaban del pueblo más nervioso parecía Severus. Él alzó la cabeza y miraba a todos con los se cruzaba. Parecía echarle a la gente rápidas miradas furtivas.

Hermione le preguntó por su comportamiento. "No te van a morder ¿sabes?" dijo finalmente.

Severus giró la cabeza para poder mirarla. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"La gente con la que te cruzas. Los miras como si fueran a atacarte. Honestamente, no creo que la mayoría de la gente sepa que está pasando. Y si lo supieran, realmente no serían mezquinos contigo."

"Granger, tu creencia en la bondad de todas las personas es conmovedora pero sé muy bien qué piensa la gente de mi."

Hermione frunció el ceño pero decidió dejar el tema. Continuaron caminando en silencio y de repente una mujer se les aproximó. Y su mano cogió la de Hermione.

"¡Hermione Granger!" exclamó la mujer. "¡Y Severus Snape! Oh, no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente todo lo que han hecho por derrotar a Quien Ustedes Saben," dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Hermione con entusiasmo. Se giró hacia Severus y le cogió la mano, casi dislocándosela con el fervor con el que se la estrechaba.

Severus miró la mano ofendido pero luego, su ceño se suavizó. Miró a los ojos de la mujer.

"¡Y pensar que ese loco casi lo mata después de todo lo que hizo en secreto por nosotros!"

Los ojos de Severus se ensancharon con sorpresa. La mujer seguía estrechando su mano hasta que miró hacia abajo y parecía sorprendida.

"Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer para mostrarles nuestro agradecimiento" continuó mientras decía lo maravillosos que eran.

"De verdad, hicimos lo que creímos lo mejor," dijo Hermione, intentando despedirse de la mujer de forma amable. Podía notar que Severus estaba muy nervioso por todo ese asunto. "Aunque gracias. No sabe lo mucho que significa oírle decir cómo se siente."

La mujer se sonrojó y se rió un poco. "Tengo que pedirle disculpas al señor Snape," dijo volviéndose hacia Severus. "Todos creíamos que era un asesino a sangre fría. ¡Ese Dumbledore! Pudo engañar a todos ¿no?"

Hermione sonrió tensa y asintió. "De verdad señora, tenemos que continuar nuestro camino."

"¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto!" gritó la mujer mientras agitaba la mano. "Dejaré que sigan su camino. Gracias otra vez. Todos estamos en deuda con ustedes."

Con eso, siguió su camino calle abajo, dejando a Severus prácticamente boquiabierto después de eso, mientras Hermione estudiaba cuidadosamente su reacción.

"Odio decirte que ya te lo advertí pero…" empezó Hermione.

Severus se giró y la apuntó con el dedo. "¡No digas ni una sola palabra!"

Hermione se rió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. En pocos segundos, Severus llegó a su lado, su cabeza agachada de nuevo.

"¿Te das cuenta de que la mayoría de nuestro mundo siente lo mismo con respecto a ti? Una vez que la verdad salió a la luz, la gente empezó a ver quien realmente eres."

Severus se paró y se giró hacia ella. "¿Y quién soy? ¡No soy un superhéroe! Hice lo que era necesario. Hice todo, como bien sabes, por Lily."

"Si, por supuesto. Simplemente por Lily." Miró hacia arriba y miró a Severus a los ojos. "Sabes, entiendo que la amaras y que ella fuera un factor importante en lo que hiciste, pero honestamente, me cuesta creer que todo eso fuera por ella y solo por ella."

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon. "¿Y que si lo fue?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Es solo que no me lo creo. Severus, tu pasaste por demasiado para que todo esto haya sido una penitencia por una palabra que no tenías que haber dicho en tu juventud."

"Pareces haber olvidado que la maté."

Ella sonrió de forma irónica. "Voldemort la mató. Tu solo le informaste de lo que oíste."

"Si no lo hubiera oído, él nunca la habría perseguido."

Hermione negó de nuevo. "Severus, eran miembros de la Orden. Les podía haber pasado cualquier cosa. Tu descubrimiento de la profecía probablemente hizo que las cosas se precipitaran. Ahora, ¿podrías decirme por quién más luchaste contra Voldemort con tanto ahínco?"

Severus la miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada, desafiándole a que la retirara. Sorprendentemente lo hizo. "Una vez que me di cuenta de lo demente que estaba el Señor Oscuro, me propuse apartar a ese loco de la destrucción de nuestras libertades," dijo en voz baja.

Hermione asintió rápidamente. "Gracias por ser sincero," le dijo mientras se giraba y se encaminaba hacia las Tres Escobas. Esta vez a Severus le costó alcanzarla, pero lo hizo. Ella sonrió para sí misma mientras bajaban la calle y entraban en el pub. Se situaron en una mesa y pronto tuvieron dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla frente a ellos.

Hermione miró a Severus. Tratando de relajar la tensión provocada por la conversación previa, tomó un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla y empezó a hablar.

"Sabes," mustió, "Había pensado que te ibas a alejar de la enseñanza tanto como fuera posible."

Severus se burló. "Si bueno, si por mi fuera, nunca pondría los pies de nuevo en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, las condiciones que me han impuesto me prohíben abandonar mi puesto."

Hermione pretendió hacerse la sorprendida. "Me estás tomando el pelo. Después de todo lo que has hecho Severus, ¿por qué no te dejan en paz?"

Severus se acercó más a Hermione. "Porque soy un implacable y poco confiable ex-mortífago,"escupió. "Nunca me verán bien. Estoy obligado a cumplir las demandas del Ministerio o sufriré las consecuencias."

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y respoló. Justo entonces, Rosmerta llegó y les preguntó que querían comer. Pidieron rápido y continuaron su conversación.

"¿No se puede hacer nada?" preguntó Hermione.

Severus se relajó y se inclinó hacia atrás. Estaba sorprendido de que a Hermione le importase o no si estaba atrapado en un trabajo que odiaba. La miró durante un momento antes de contestar. Ella le devolvió la mirada, parecía que su mirada o su silencio hacia ella no le causaban efecto.

"Creo que todo lo que puede hacerse ya se ha intentado. Estoy atrapado en Hogwarts durante cinco años. Cuando acabe ese plazo, se supone que podré hacer lo que quiera, pero no dudo que otra estipulación me mantendrá lejos de ser verdaderamente libre."

Hermione parecía enfadada. "Eso no es justo. Tú, de toda la gente, mereces los elogios del Ministerio, no su desdén."

Severus la miró con incredulidad. Había pensado que si hubiera alguien que lo apoyara, Hermione Granger no iba a ser esa persona. Sin embargo, parecía indignada con su situación. No solo eso, ella había visto a través de él para saber que no fue solo el amor por una mujer inalcanzable lo que le había mantenido a lo largo de la guerra. Se preguntó si había desestimado a la mujer. Tal vez la había relacionado con los demás un poco rápido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su voz. "Si quieres, puedo hablar con Kingsley por ti," sugirió Hermione.

Severus frunció el ceño. "No será necesario." ¡La última cosa que necesitaba era su ayuda!

Hermione lo miró durante largo tiempo y luego asintió. "De acuerdo. Lo que mejor te haga sentir."

Su comida llegó y empezaron a comer. La mesa estaba en silencio otra vez mientras comían. El silencio, sin embargo, no era tenso, como lo había sido durante su camino. Era solo el silencio de dos personas comiendo juntas sintiéndose a gusto con la compañía del otro.

La cena había terminado, y la pareja había vuelto a Hogwarts. Hermione ahora estaba sentada en su habitación, mirando al fuego. La noche había ido muy bien. Había descubierto que aunque Severus había estado callado al principio, no había estado deprimido. Sólo parecía que no sabía que decirle.

Ahora que habían pasado algún tiempo juntos, había descubierto que Severus Snape era bastante interesante. Habían encontrado cosas de las que hablar, y ella había descubierto que él estaba increíblemente versado en una serie de temas. Por instinto, ella sabía que si hubieran querido, podían haber hablado durante horas sin cansarse de nuevos temas. Eso la hizo sonreír. Era muy agradable encontrar a alguien tan versado en todo. Su conocimiento y habilidad para entablar conversaciones inteligentes con él le hacían sentirse tan igual a él como nada podía hacerlo.

Con todo, la noche había sido como ella había esperado que fuera. Severus había visto una reacción positiva hacia él por parte de una completa extraña, un poco más relajado, parecía olvidar todas las cosas que constantemente estaba arrastrando… al menos durante un rato. Esperaba haberle ayudado a sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo.

Severus se sentó en frente de su chimenea, mirando al fuego con la mirada perdida. Su noche con Hermione Granger había mucho mejor de lo que él había esperado. Desde la sorpresa de que una extraña le diera las gracias y le deseara lo mejor, hasta la inesperada inteligente conversación que había tenido con Hermione, la noche había sido bastante entretenida.

La chica sabelotodo se había convertido en una mujer encantadora, una que no estaba constantemente intentando complacer a todo el mundo. Se había convertido en una mujer segura de sí misma. Sospechaba que su estancia en los bosques con Potter y Weasley había provocado que madurara tanto. En algún lugar, durante ese tiempo, ella se había dado cuenta que la vida no solo era recitar libros de memoria. Le había complacido descubrir que podía tener una conversación con ella sobre varios temas en los que definitivamente ella conocía.

Sus cejas se unieron mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Realmente importaba el tiempo que podía mantener una conversación con ella? Ella no lo buscaría para más debates sobre algo en el futuro.

¿Por qué entonces le había pedido que la acompañase? No parecía ser el tipo de persona que idolatraba a alguien, así que eso no podía ser. Estaba seguro de que la única razón por la que le había pedido que la acompañase era porque sentía lástima por él. Era un maldito corazón benevolente, siempre tratando de arreglar cosas.

_Entonces sólo era un proyecto. Lamentable… en realidad ella era muy buena compañía. Ahora que ha visto cómo soy realmente, no tendrá deseos de soportar mi presencia._ Suspiró pesadamente._Es una lástima. Estuvo bien no tener que pensar en lo horrible que soy durante un par de horas._

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, ante todo me quería disculpar por la tardanza, pero quiero avisaros de que aunque a veces tarde en actualizar, este fic lo acabaré de traducir. Gracias a tods por vuestra paciencia y espero que el próximo capítulo lo pueda tener traducido pronto. Pero ya se sabe todo lo que acarrea el verano, casi hay que dividir el tiempo para estar en todos los sitios en los que quieres estar, y hacer todas las cosas que quieres hacer.**

**Un besito. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Severus se sentó en la hierba junto al lago y miró al pájaro volando sobre su cabeza. En un instante, se posó junto a él y chilló a modo de saludo.

"De vuelta a por más, veo," murmuró.

El pájaro asintió con su cabeza antes de sentarse junto a él.

"Supongo que eres una masoquista entonces. ¿No tienes suficientes cosas deprimentes en tu vida que necesitas aferrarte a mí?"

"¡Screech!"

Severus sonrió. "Me preguntaba si vendrías hoy. En tus otras visitas venías un poco antes. Estaba a punto de volver otra vez a mi cárcel."

"¡Screech!"

"Sí, estoy seguro de que has estado muy ocupada cazando lo que sea que cazas, pero he estado esperando durante media hora."

El pájaro miró al suelo de forma tímida y Severus lo observó con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo lo haces?"

"¡Screech!"

"¿Cómo haces que parezca que sabes exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo?"

"¡Screech!"

"Sí, estoy seguro," dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras.

Alzando una ceja, observó al pájaro con curiosidad. Pájaro o no, era increíblemente astuta.

"¿De dónde procedes exactamente?" le preguntó. Sus cejas volvieron a alzarse mientras miraba al pájaro. Ella sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

"Tienes que ser de alguien conocido. No hay mucha gente en el castillo ahora. Me pregunto a quién podrías pertenecer." De pronto sus cejas se juntaron y frunció el ceño. "No estarás aquí como una especie de broma ¿verdad?"

Miró al pájaro. Ella le estaba mirando con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

"Eres de alguien conocido ¿verdad?"

El pájaro permaneció en silencio, con su cabeza inclinada aún más hacia un lado.

"No trates de ocultarlo. ¿Te envió alguien para espiarme?"

"¡Screech!" El chillido del pájaro casi sonó como una pregunta.

Severus se inclinó hacia el pájaro y la miró a los ojos. Vio inteligencia, pero no pudo entrar en la mente del pájaro. La observó desde el pico hasta las plumas de la cola.

"No aguantaría que alguien te enviara a mí todos los días." Giró la cabeza hacia el castillo. Estaban lejos, pero entrecerró los ojos buscando a algún compañero mirando hacia allí y riéndose histéricamente. No pudo ver a nadie pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran allí. _Tal vez un hechizo desilusionador._

"Creo que alguien encontraría divertido que Severus Snape haya hablado con animales. Tal vez empezarán a llamarme como ese personaje muggle, Dr. Doonothing o algo así. Probablemente van a decir algo hoy por la noche en la cena. Seré el hazmerreír de la Mesa Alta."

Su mirada se volvió hacia el pájaro. Ella se había levantado y había girado su cuerpo hacia él y agitaba sus alas. Raspándole los brazos se protegió a sí mismo con sus manos.

"¡Para de hacer eso ya!"

Una oleada de chillidos asaltó sus oídos.

"Bien ¿qué quieres que piense? Vienes todos los días a la misma hora. ¿Sabes la hora? ¿O tu dueño te envía para reírse a mi costa?"

El pájaro paró. Dobló sus alas y se giró completamente dándole la espalda a Severus. Su cabeza se mantenía erguida y Severus pudo ver el pico sobresaliendo por encima de su cabeza.

"Estás un poco indignada ¿no?"

El pájaro no se movió.

"Nunca pensé en ser castigado por un pájaro, y recibir silencio de uno."

Un pequeño ajuste de las alas fue la única respuesta.

Severus miró su espalda. Sus ojos siguieron la forma de sus plumas. No estaba seguro de que pensar sobre ella. Obviamente pertenecía a alguien. ¿El pájaro estaba molesto porque él había mancillado el carácter de su dueño o porque le había acusado de espiarle?"

"Eres de alguien conocido ¿verdad?" le preguntó.

Las plumas se erizaron.

"¿Tu dueño te envió para espiarme?"

El pájaro se giró y comenzó una larga serie de chillidos. Sus alas se extendieron y las agitaba vigorosamente. Cuando terminó, le dio la espalda una vez más.

Severus la miró con incredulidad y luego estalló en carcajadas. Cayó hacia atrás con las manos sobre su estómago y se tumbó en la hierba, riéndose alto. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras disfrutaba de la primera risa verdadera que había tenido en años. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, descubrió la cabeza de Red entrando en su línea de visión. Su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y pestañeándole. Eso le hizo darse la vuelta y reír más. Finalmente se levantó, sin dejarse de reír suavemente.

Cuando finalmente pudo formar palabras, le habló al halcón. "Creo que te ha incomodado extremadamente ¿no?"

"¡Screech!"

"¿Entonces no eres una espía? ¿No estás aquí para avisar a los mortífagos restantes de que estoy vivo y bien y severamente deprimido?"

Ella le pestañeó.

"Un pestañeo para decir sí y dos para decir no."

El pájaro inclinó su cabeza hacia él y chilló suavemente.

"No estás dispuesta a revelar tus secretos por lo que veo."

Severus miró hacia el lago. Suponía que estaba siendo un poco paranoico con respecto al pájaro pero esos sentimientos de sospecha no desaparecían fácilmente. Le habían mantenido vivo durante todo ese tiempo, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar esos instintos. Uno nunca podía tener demasiado cuidado. Mantendría un ojo sobre el pájaro. Tal vez descubriría todo simplemente observando sus acciones.

Hermione caminaba en su despacho. Snape sospechaba por su propio bien. En poco tiempo descubriría que era ella.

_Debería contárselo._

_Pero creo que quiere hablar más. Creo que necesita hablar más._

_Realmente no está recuperado de todas las cosas horribles por las que ha pasado. ¿Quién más se sentará y le escuchará? ¿Con quién más se sentaría y hablaría?_

_No, no tengo elección. Necesito que mi identidad permanezca en secreto. Necesitaré vigilar mis reacciones. Lo juro, ¡el hombre hace que me distraiga! Si descubre quien soy, me odiará siempre._

Sacudió su cabeza. _Lo acabará descubriendo._

…_Con suerte para entonces, no me necesitará más. Con suerte para entonces él será de nuevo él._

Se había reunido con el halcón todos los días. Todas las tardes a la misma hora, había salido a pasear y el pájaro acababa volando sobre su cabeza y posándose en su hombro. A veces ella le encontraba sentado a la orilla del lago y se unía. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que el pájaro había aparecido y había comenzado su extraña relación con él. Severus había estado alerta cuando aparecía muchos días pero Red no había hecho nada que levantara sospechas. En realidad había actuado de forma similar a un pájaro, aunque parecía ser buena escuchando, y constantemente le golpeaba con su cabeza en señal de afecto. Él había comenzado a esperar sus encuentros. Hoy, como cada día, ella se posó junto a él.

Red saltó a su regazo y golpeó su pecho con la cabeza. Enseguida la mano de Severus acarició su cuello con afecto.

"Me sorprende que no te canses de mi melancolía Red."

El pájaro golpeó su mejilla.

"Haces que me sienta casi humano," dijo en voz baja. "Casi agradable."

El pájaro inclinó la cabeza hacia él y volvió a golpearle la mejilla.

"Nadie quiere estar cerca de mí. Les recuerdo las peores cosas que les han pasado. Soy un paria. A veces pienso que si desapareciese nadie lo notaría."

"¡Screech!"

"Bueno, supongo que Hermione se preguntaría por qué el asiento de su lado está vacío."

Severus se había sorprendido cuando Hermione Granger se había sentado a su lado en la Mesa Alta. Había alzado una ceja la primera vez que se sentó a su lado pero se había alegrado de tener a alguien con quien podía mantener una conversación inteligente. Estaba bastante aburrido de la ociosa conversación de Pomona Sprout sobre tierra para macetas. Parecía ser el único tema del que hablaba.

_Hermione le miró con curiosidad mientras él la miraba con incredulidad._

"_¿Algo va mal Severus?"_

"_No," dijo con rapidez. "Estaba esperando que te sentaras junto a Flitwick como normalmente haces."_

_Ella asintió ligeramente. "Bueno, disfruté de nuestra pequeña cena fuera de Hogwarts ayer por la noche. También disfruté de nuestra conversación. Estaba esperando que quizá pudiéramos discutir los efectos de las Transformaciones sobre ingredientes para pociones."_

_Había dejado de escuchar justo después de que hubiera dicho que había disfrutado de su salida. Su mente estaba maravillada con que alguien pudiera disfrutar cinco minutos con él. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba mirando con expectación, esperando su respuesta a alguna pregunta._

"_Lo siento, ¿qué era lo que querías discutir?" le preguntó de forma inocente._

"_Bien, ¿Qué pasaría si transformara polvo de piedra lunar en ojos de escarabajo negro? ¿Potenciaría el efecto calmante cuando lo añadiera a una poción calmante?"_

_Él pestañeó. "He hecho algunos experimentos con la transformación de un ingrediente a otro. Desafortunadamente, las propiedades del nuevo ingrediente están en su interior. No posee ninguna propiedad del ingrediente anterior."_

_Hermione cogió un trozo de filete y masticó, obviamente sumida en sus pensamientos. _

"_Me pregunto si puedes llegar a un hechizo con el que capturar la esencia del primer objeto y transferirla al objeto transformado." Ella lo miró de repente con sus ojos estrechados._

"_Oh, lo olvidé. No ves con buenos ojos los movimientos tontos de varita." Su sonrisa en la cara le dijo a Severus que estaba bromeando. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño._

"_Los movimientos tontos de varita tienen su lugar, como en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, en Pociones, es cuestión de preocupación sobre la seguridad, especialmente cuando lo mezclas con la falta de experiencia de los de primer año."_

_Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa. "Así que, ¿no huyes de todo lo que se hace con varita?"_

_Él le dio una mirada. "Profesora Granger, habría muerto hace mucho tiempo si hubiera evitado todo lo que tuviera que ver con el uso de varita."_

_Sonrió para sí misma. "Harry y yo solíamos discutir siempre sobre eso. Él decía que no podrías haber aguantado usando tu varita. Yo le decía que no tendrías tanto talento con ella si no apreciaras el fino arte de conjurar hechizos."_

"_¿Tú… Tú me defendías?"_

_Hermione masticaba su comida pero asintió en respuesta. "Es tan obtuso a veces. Harry. Solo podía ver lo negativo de ti durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Quería golpearle en la cabeza a veces. Era tan inflexible sobre cosas horribles acerca de ti._

"_¿Quieres decir que te pusiste de mi parte? ¿Más de una vez? ¿Con Potter?"_

_Hermione se rió. "¡Alguien tenía que ser la voz de la razón!"_

_Severus miró a su plato con el ceño fruncido. Lo había defendido con razón. Extraño. No había esperado que nadie de ese trio empezara a intentar ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. Tal vez ella no fuera tan horrible como sus amigos. Tal vez ella no era tan crítica._

_Ella había cambiado de tema, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Habían pasado el resto de la noche hablando de forma amistosa. No esperando que ella se sentara de nuevo junto a él, se había sorprendido cuando la noche siguiente ella le sonrió y se sentó a su lado otra vez. Después de varios días con la misma rutina, él había llegado a aceptar que ella se sentaría a su lado de forma permanente. Se había preguntado por qué lo hacía. Tal vez Minerva había usado la maldición Imperius sobre ella para que se sentara con él. Por supuesto, eso era imposible, pero no podía soportar que la bruja entrometida le hubiera ordenado a Hermione ser amable con su antiguo y odiado profesor de Pociones. Sin embargo, había disfrutado de las conversaciones que habían tenido._

El batir de alas y un chillido de indignación lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué?

"¡Screech!"

"Si, lo sé, estás molesta por algo que dije. Aunque no sé exactamente lo que te ha molestado."

"¡Screech! ¡ Screech!"

La observó quejarse. No había tenido un arranque de esos desde los primeros días, cuando estaban empezando a conocerse. Las sospechas que había tenido entonces volvieron ahora. Rápidamente todos sus encuentros volvieron a su cabeza. Ella no había representado ninguna amenaza en ninguno de sus encuentros. Si alguien del castillo había enviado al pájaro para reírse de él, no había habido repercusiones. Seguramente alguien habría hecho un comentario jocoso si quisieran reírse de él.

Le había cogido mucho aprecio a la criatura alada. Sabía que de alguna forma, al pájaro le gustaba él. A ella le gustaba estar a su alrededor por alguna razón. Él no tenía verdaderos amigos, así que ¿por qué tendría que cuestionar la afinidad que el pájaro sentía por él? Dejó sus sospechas a un lado y miró a Red, que todavía estaba quejándose aunque el volumen de sus chillidos había disminuido un poco. Sintió una corriente de calor recorrer su cuerpo al ver su demostración de afecto, incluso siendo ruidosa y estando obviamente molesta.

"Realmente no creo que nadie se entristecería si desapareciera, Red," dijo con naturalidad.

El pájaro saltó a su hombro y le golpeó la cabeza con el pico.

"¡Auch! ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? ¡Es increíblemente molesto!" dijo Severus con los dientes apretados. "¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de discutir conmigo? ¿No puedes confiar en mi cuando te digo que soy un paria?"

Sus alas se extendieron una vez más. Esta vez una de ellas le golpeó en la cabeza, y alzo sus manos para protegerse.

"¡Está bien! ¡Es suficiente!"

Red saltó de su hombro hacia el suelo. Mirando a Severus, inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

"¿Quién me extrañaría? ¡Nombra a una persona!"

El pájaro miró a Severus, pensativo.

"Ves, no puedes nombrar a nadie."

Red chilló otra vez y se giró dándole la espalda a Severus. Él se rió.

"Supongo que el hecho de que no puedas hablar tiene que ser tenido en cuenta, pero incluso si pudieras, no hay ni una persona a la que puedas nombrar que me echaría de menos si desapareciese."

El pájaro se giró y saltó a su regazo. Se apoyó entre sus piernas cruzadas y le miró con su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Severus la observó durante largo tiempo.

"Ojalá fueras una persona, Red. Seguro que tú no me odiarías."

El pico del pájaro se abrió y cerró un par de veces, pero no le chilló. Finalmente se giró de modo que miraba a Severus a la cara. Puso su cabeza bajo su brazo y la mantuvo allí. Severus sintió un nudo en la garganta.

_Estoy siendo un tonto del bote, dejando que un pájaro me afecte de esta forma. Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo. Simplemente le estoy atribuyendo características humanas. Sus graznidos y su aleteo son porque probablemente haya visto algún roedor alrededor. Sí, parece entenderme ¿pero cuánto de esto puede ser verdad? He dejado que mi soledad coja lo mejor de mí y ahora lo estoy proyectando en el pájaro. __¿Podría ser más patético?_

"Deberías irte, Red" le ordenó con voz ronca. "Estoy seguro de que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que calmar mis problemas."

Red quitó su cabeza del brazo de Severus. Golpeó su pecho y saltó fuera de su regazo. Severus le acarició la cabeza. Con un chillido, se elevó y volaba en el cielo una vez más."

"Adiós, amiga mía," murmuró Severus mientras el pájaro desaparecía de su vista.

"Severus," saludó Hermione mientras se sentaba a cenar pocos días después.

"Hermione," contestó Severus con un asentimiento de cabeza. "¿Tienes más preguntas sobre el protocolo de Hogwarts?"

Hermione pensó durante un minuto. "No, Severus, has sido muy concienzudo."

"¿Qué hay de las clases? Empiezan en menos de dos semanas. ¿Estás preparada?" le preguntó con brusquedad.

"He estado trabajando con Minerva todos los días. Es una profesora muy cuidadosa. Estaré preparada cuando las clases comiencen."

"Sería inteligente recordar mi consejo de ser estricto y disciplinado," espetó Severus.

Hermione le observó con una mirada. " Lo intentaré Severus, gracias."

Severus volvió a su comida y estuvo callado durante un rato. A pesar de la calma con la que Hermione había respondido, podía notar que estaba perturbada por su rudeza. Moviendo las patatas en el plato, refelxionó sobre su comportamiento.

_¿Qué pasa conmigo? Ni siquiera puedo dar consejos sin ser desagradable. ¿Es una sorpresa que nadie quiera relacionarse conmigo?_

Hermione echaba chispas. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer sus reproches? No le importó que él le preguntara si estaba preparada, pero su comportamiento y su rudeza hicieron que quisiera arrojarle algo en lugar de responderle civilizadamente. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

¿Cuál era su problema? No podía reconocer al hombre de la orilla del lago con éste. Ambas personalidades estaban deprimidas, pero ésta atacaba a todo el mundo sin razón.

Lo miraba disimuladamente mientras ella continuaba comiendo. Miraba al frente, pero su atención estaba dirigida al hombre que había junto a ella. Estaba frunciendo el ceño intencionadamente. Mirando hacia ella, Severus casi parecía arrepentido por sus duras palabras. Hermione esperaba a que él dijera algo, pero nada salió del adusto hombre junto a ella. Suspiró y continuó comiendo, nunca apartando la mirada disimulada de él.

Los labios de Severus estaban fruncidos y parecía enfadado consigo mismo. Una ola de entendimiento golpeó a Hermione. El hombre estaba tan acostumbrado a interpretar un papel cuando estaba con otros, que simplemente había continuado actuando después de la guerra. Era un mecanismo de defensa. Si él podía mantener a la gente apartada, no le harían daño. Su actitud irascible era solo una parte de esa defensa.

Su corazón estaba con él, y su ira desapareció. Estrujó su cerebro, tratando de pensar en algo que decirle.

"Severus," dijo al final.

Severus la miró. Hermione casi rompe a reír.

"Aprecio tu consejo," continuó. "Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí. Obviamente es importante para mí, como profesora, ser estricta y ganarme el respeto de mis clases. Gracias por repetirlo. Creo que he estado demasiado enfrascada en otros aspectos de preparación y esa advertencia que me habías dado antes la había olvidado."

Severus la miró con incredulidad. Otra vez, Hermione casi se ríe. Parecía tan descolocado por su reacción. En realidad, esto podía ser divertido. Ella nunca había esperado estar impaciente por ver las extrañas reacciones de Severus Snape, pero cuando la miraba de esa manera, sentía que su estómago se encogía.

"Mmmm, no es nada," dijo tentativamente.

"¿Leíste el artículo sobre los temperamentos de los hipogrifos?" preguntó Hermione, pensando que cambiando de tema, disminuiría la incomodidad de Severus.

"No," contestó Severus, obviamente relajado. "Ese me lo perdí."

Le explicó el artículo y pasaron el resto de la noche debatiendo su validez.

Más tarde esa noche, Severus miraba el fuego, pensando en la nueva profesora de Transformaciones. Le había dejado totalmente perplejo. No podía entender por qué ella desperdiciaba su tiempo hablando con él.

_Es muy inteligente. No había tenido tantas conversaciones estimulantes en años. Era difícil de creer que alguien tan joven pudiera tener tantos puntos de vista sobre tantas cosas._

Suspiró aliviado de que su idiotez no la hubiera alejado. _Casi lo echo todo a perder. Sinceramente no sé lo que pasa conmigo. Ojalá pudiera dejar de hacer el papel que he estado haciendo toda mi vida. Sería bonito pensar en ella como una amiga, pero si continuo con esos comentarios, ella olvidará todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo._

Encontró un poco preocupante que el pensamiento de ella ignorándole lo entristeciera. Normalmente no dejaba que las relaciones y sus finales le afectaran. No podía permitirlo. Todas sus relaciones acabaron mal por su profesión.

_Tu profesión ahora es solo de profesor. No tienes que ser ese duro e insensible hombre. En realidad puedes tener amigos ¿sabes?_

Se echó a reír en voz alta, luego miró alrededor, sorprendido de su propia reacción. _Oh, sí, estaría bien tener amigos. Ni siquiera creo que la alegre Granger quisiera ser mi amiga. Lástima. Disfrutaría de su compañía._

**Aquí tenéis este nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste :) **

**Gracias otra vez a Ayra16 por avisarme de la opción para los reviews anónimos.**

**Gracias por continuar con este fic. Un besito!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

"Severus, como director adjunto, quería avisarte de que Roland Duvall regresará a Hogwarts inmediatamente."

Severus alzó una ceja. "¿Por qué le dejas volver?"

"Creía que tú, de toda la gente, entenderías la necesidad de segundas oportunidades."

Severus le frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba, entonces la miró con incredulidad. "Minerva, esto es una locura. Hay una gran diferencia entre mis circunstancias y las de Duvall. El chico luchó contra nosotros con todo lo que tenía. Tenía que estar en una celda, no caminando por los pasillos de la escuela."

Minerva le miró enfadada. "Estaba influenciado por su padre. Merece la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores."

Severus frunció el ceño. Sabía más de Duvall que Minerva. El muchacho no necesitó la insistencia de su padre para ser el luchador despiadado en el que se había convertido la noche de la batalla.

"La última decisión es tuya Minerva, pero no creo que a ese chico se le deba permitir estar en cualquier lugar cerca de Hogwarts."

"He tomado mi decisión Severus. Tendrá una segunda oportunidad y punto.

_Así que, Roland Duvall, hijo de un mortífago, líder de un grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin que habían luchado con saña contra la Orden y contra sus compañeros durante la batalla, ahora se le da una segunda oportunidad. Parecía que las fechorías hechas en la juventud eran a menudo más fácilmente perdonadas que aquellas cometidas en la edad adulta, sin importar las circunstancias. Esperaba que Minerva no hubiera hecho un terrible error con su decisión. _La mañana siguiente, Severus paseaba por los terrenos con la cabeza agachada y con el ceño fruncido. Todavía estaba perdido con lo de por qué Minerva había permitido que el chico Slytherin volviera a Hogwarts. Para colmo, ella le había permitido venir al colegio casi dos semanas antes del comienzo de las clases. Minerva se había creído su obvia mentira de querer empezar de cero. Su petición para escapar de su ahora triste hogar, insoportable desde la temprana muerte de su padre, había tocado la fibra sensible de Minerva. Le había concedido llegar antes a la escuela. Severus no podía creer la credulidad de Minerva.

Un halcón volando sobre su cabeza trajo a Severus de vuelta al presente. Frunció el ceño mientras Red aterrizaba en su hombro y golpeaba su mejilla con la cabeza.

"Hoy no estoy de humor, halcón," le espetó Severus.

El pájaro se posó en silencio en el hombro de Severus mientras el paseaba con rapidez a lo largo del lago. Severus mantuvo su cabeza hacia abajo y estaba furioso consigo mismo. Finalmente, empezó a murmurar para sí mismo.

"¡Es tonta por dejar que venga! El muchacho no traerá nada salvo problemas."

Red le golpeó con su cabeza, y Severus se detuvo en media zancada. Miró al pájaro y extendió su mano para que saltara donde pudiera verla mejor.

"Minerva ha permitido a Roland Duvall regresar a la escuela."

Red inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad.

"¡Es un mortífago!" Severus miró a Red. "Al menos su padre lo era antes de su muerte en la batalla, pero Duvall sigue los pasos de su padre. ¡Nada bueno vendrá con su regreso!"

Red extendió las alas y le gritó.

Severus estrechó los ojos. "Sé que yo también era un mortífago, pero yo no reuní a cada Slytherin que pude encontrar para luchar contra nosotros."

Red dobló sus alas, saltó de a su brazo y golpeó su cabeza contra la mejilla de Severus. Severus se relajó un poco.

"No confío en él," espetó.

Red se posó en silencio en el hombro de Severus y escuchó su perorata. Llevó un tiempo a que Severus finalmente se calmara lo suficiente para mirar otra vez al pájaro. Habían caminado mucho con su frenético paseo. Severus miró al pájaro a los ojos y suspiró. Le hizo un gesto para que Red bajara de su hombro. El pájaro voló hacia el suelo y Severus se sentó junto a ella.

"Crees que estoy siendo paranoico, ¿verdad?"

Severus juraría que vio al pájaro negar con su cabeza. Con la mano, acarició su cabeza. "Bueno, de todas formas, gracias por escucharme. Minerva no se molestó en escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Ha tomado su decisión."

Red saltó al regazo de Severus. Le miró a los ojos y le chilló. Él le sonrió. "Ojalá fueras humana. Estoy seguro de que tendríamos unas conversaciones maravillosas," reflexionó.

El pájaro se acomodó en el regazo de Severus. Se sentaron en silencio, no pareciendo dispuestos a moverse.

"Tienes un efecto calmante sobre mí," murmuró Severus. El pájaro golpeó su pecho con la cabeza. Severus sonrió y acariciaba sus plumas distraídamente.

Continuaron sentados en silencio un tiempo más. Red se alzó y batió sus alas.

"Sí, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer aparte de sentarte conmigo y escuchar mis berrinches."

"¡Screech!"

"¡Fuera entonces!" El pájaro se elevó en el cielo y pronto desapareció de vista.

_Has causado un buen lío ¿verdad?_

Hermione estaba en su cama, mordiéndose el labio. Sus encuentros con Severus mientras estaba en su forma de pájaro estaban convirtiéndose en demasiado para ella, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Lo buscaba todos los días y él estaba allí… cada día. Se sentía atraída hacia él como un imán. Cuanto más llegaba a conocerlo, más lo respetaba. Cuanto más lo respetaba, más tiempo quería pasar junto a él. Por desgracia, cada minuto que pasaba con él lo acercaba más a descubrir su secreto.

Ella ahora lo veía como un amigo. Un muy buen amigo. No estaba segura de cómo él se sentía sobre ella. Nunca parecía molesto con el hecho de que ella le hablara. Bueno, casi nunca. Él tenía días en los que se sentaba de mal humor, perdido en algún remordimiento. Sin embargo, había llegado a la conclusión, que su estado de ánimo sombrío tenía poco que ver con ella. Todavía estaba pasando por demasiadas cosas. Ella deseaba poder agitar su varita y hacer que todos sus deprimentes pensamientos desapareciesen. Desafortunadamente, ni la magia podía curar lo que tenía que pasar por él mismo.

Aunque, en general, él había sido… civilizado.

_¿Podría llamarlo amistad? Sí, amistad por Severus Snape. Apenas dice dos palabras a alguien más. Siempre está hablando conmigo._

Suspiró. _No querrá hablar conmigo cuando descubra que soy Red. Probablemente ni siquiera me mirará. _

Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, pero ella las retiró. _Merlín, estoy siendo una tonta. Él se ha convertido en un amigo demasiado bueno para mí. Siento la misma afinidad por él que la que siento con Ron y Harry. _Sacudió la cabeza con aire taciturno. _Aunque, mira lo que he hecho. He destruido nuestra amistad incluso antes de que haya empezado. Debería habérselo contado. Sin embargo, no puedo contárselo ahora porque él nunca lo entenderá. Nunca seré capaz de soportar la repugnancia en sus ojos. Nunca entenderá porqué no le dije que yo era el halcón. Nunca me perdonará._

Sabía que su tiempo con él no sería largo. Todavía pretendía hacer su transformación de halcón a profesora en su primer día de clase. Entonces él lo descubriría. Ella solo esperaba que hubiera tiempo suficiente para ayudarle a superar su dolor. Esperaba que cuando lo descubriera, algún día fuera capaz de entender… y perdonar. Por desgracia, era muy consciente de que su perdón no vendría por largo tiempo. Puede que incluso en toda su vida. Perdería su amistad. No tenía ni idea que eso doliera tanto solo con pensarlo. ¿Cómo entonces iba a poder soportar que él la evitara en la realidad si dolía tanto con solo imaginarlo?

Hermione se elevó en el cielo, disfrutando de la sensación del aire sobre sus alas. En verdad, eso era el paraíso. Descendiendo, se deslizó sobre el lago, sus ojos penetrantes viendo el movimiento que había debajo de la superficie. Un pez nadaba, sin notar su sombra que se acercaba rápidamente. Sus garras preparadas. En una rápida inmersión, cogió al pez con sus garras y se elevó lejos del lago. SI pudiera, habría sonreído. Antes de alcanzar demasiada altura, abrió las garras y observó como el pez caía de nuevo al lago. Vio su cuerpo girar una y otra vez antes de entrar en contacto con la superficie y desaparecer del mundo no acuático.

_Apuesto a que da gracias a su buena suerte, _pensó.

Hermione descubrió que en realidad disfrutaba cazando. Nunca comía nada de lo que cogía pero solo el acto de perseguir presas y atraparlas en sus garras le daba un sentimiento de satisfacción increíble.

Toda esta cosa de ser un pájaro en realidad le había sorprendido. No gustándole montar en escoba, no había esperado que fuera a disfrutar siendo un pájaro. Sin embargo, como pájaro, sabía por instinto que no se caería. Tenía el control y disfrutaba cada minuto. No había nada igual que elevarse en el cielo con el viento acariciando sus plumas.

Acostumbrarse a sus hábitos como pájaro le había llevado algún tiempo. El deseo de precipitarse y cazar un conejo u otros pequeños animales le había tomado tiempo para controlarlo. Una de las cosas que más le había emocionado era su capacidad de ver con tanta agudeza. Podía ver una ardilla en busca de nueces desde muy lejos. Justo ahora, podía ver a Severus caminando por los terrenos. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo cuando por lo general sólo paseaba por las mañanas cuando ella lo iba a visitar.

_¿Tal vez le guste algo de compañía?_

Alteró su vuelo para dirigirse hacia él. Trató de evaluar su estado de ánimo por su postura. Estaba inclinado un poco con las manos detrás de su espalda. Su pelo caía delante de su cara, así que lo único que podía ver mientras se le acercaba era la punta de su nariz. Había acabado apreciando mucho aquella nariz. Grande como podría ser, no podía imaginar a Severus Snape sin ella.

Voló en círculo sobre su cabeza así que así sabría que estaba allí, chilló hasta que miró hacia arriba. Extendió su brazo y se posó en él. Mirándole con la cabeza inclinada, trinó bajito.

"Si, sé que hoy ya nos hemos encontrado. En realidad, no estaba esperando verte esta vez," le explicó.

Señalando al Bosque Prohibido, a dónde se estaba dirigiendo, le dijo lo que iba a hacer.

"Necesito belladona fresca. Me parece que la que se vende en la apotecaria es de calidad inferior a la que yo puedo cultivar por mi cuenta." Hizo un gesto de Red para que se moviera al hombro, lo cual hizo, tocándole la nariz con la cabeza mientras lo hacía. Severo sonrió y le acarició mientras se posaba en el hombro. "Tengo una parcela cultivada en el bosque lejos de donde los estudiantes pudieran toparse con él. Crece todo el año, así que la cosecha es mensual."

Hermione escuchaba a Severus mientras hablaba de los beneficios de la belladona fresca, aprendiendo con impaciencia todo lo que él estuviera dispuesto a darle. Estaba tan bien informado, y aunque también lo estaba cuando hablaba con ella cuando era humana, nunca era tan detallado en las descripciones. Absorbió todo y deseaba más.

No les llevó mucho tiempo llegar hasta su campo de belladona. Hermione voló hacia el suelo así para que el pudiera recogerla. Severus sacó una bolsa de su bolsillo y con cuidado cogió su varita. Arrodillándose en el suelo, agitó la varita sobre las pequeñas plantas cortándolas de raíz. Luego las levitó hacia la bolsa. Una vez que estuvieron aseguradas, guardó la bolsa y la varita. Sentándose en el suelo, miró los altos árboles que los rodeaban.

"A pesar de la desagradable reputación, siempre me siento en paz en esta parte del bosque. Tal vez sea por las pocas maravillas que hay aquí." 

Hermione saltó de nuevo hacia el con las alas extendidas para equilibrarse. Saltando hacia su regazo, le golpeó la mejilla. Giró la cabeza para tener una buena vista de lo que les rodeaba. Casi sin darse cuenta, casi había girado la cabeza por completo.

_¡Eso es algo nuevo!_ pensó mientras volvía a girar su cuello hacia su posición original. 

"Eso es parte del truco, Red. ¿Estás segura de que no eres mitad lechuza?"

Hermione se rió internamente. Severus tenía una propensión por el humor seco, de lo que ella se había dado cuenta recientemente. Era una pena que él no viera lo divertido que era cuando estaba.

Miró hacia la derecha mientras su mano acariciaba su espalda. Le encantaba que la tocara. Entendiendo bien que él no era del tipo que lo demostraba, ella codiciaba esas simples caricias que le daba. Estaba segura de que este contacto era probablemente el único que recibía en dosis diarias. Sintió su corazón pesado ante este pensamiento.

"Tal vez debería construir una cabaña y vivir aquí cuando no me obliguen a enseñar a cabezas huecas," murmuró Severus.

Hermione le miró. Esperando que él tuviera una mirada de dolor, se sorprendió por lo calmado que parecía. Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez ella tuviera un efecto calmante sobre él. Eso esperaba.

"¿Vendrías a visitarme si me encierro aquí, Red?"

"¡Screech!"

Sonrió. Era una sonrisa real, algo que nunca hacía en compañía de humanos. Solo sonreía con maldad, nunca adornando su cara con una sonrisa sincera. Ella deseaba que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo alrededor de la gente para usar esa sonrisa. Seguramente, la gente se caería muerta si lo hiciera, pero valdría la pena ver su cara iluminada como ahora. Siempre era muy serio con todo el mundo.

Le acarició la cabeza. "Ignórame a mí y mis tontas fantasías. Los centauros irían a la guerra si alguien intentara construir una casa en el bosque." Suspiró. "Aunque ha sido agradable pensar un poco en ello. Desafortunadamente, todavía estoy atrapado en mi cárcel de piedra."

"Screech."

"Oh, sí, es bastante bonita a su manera."

Hermione amaba como Severus sabía las cosas que le decía a ella, como si en realidad estuvieran teniendo una conversación cara a cara. Lo divertido era que normalmente él tenía razón sobre lo que ella estuviera intentando de convencerle.

"Pero incluso el lugar más bello puede ser una prisión cuando se le prohíbe a alguien abandonarlo."

Hermione giró la cabeza y con gentileza rozó la mano de Severus que la había dejado en su espalda. Él la miró.

"No creo que me sienta realmente en casa hasta que me permitan irme de este sitio y continuar con mi vida."

Hermione le gorjeó, haciendo que Severus le sonriera. "¿Vendrías conmigo Red? Me vendría bien tener un pájaro inteligente como tu alrededor. Eres superior a las lechuzas que revolotean por aquí como si fueran las dueñas de este lugar."

Inclinó la cabeza hacia él, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara. "Ahora estás divirtiendo a un hombre viejo."

"¡Screech!"

Puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué he dicho ahora?"

"¡Screech!"

"Puedo no parecer viejo, pero lo siento."

Golpeando su mentón, se apartó y lo miró enfadado. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que su expresión se perdió en él.

"Cuando llegue la hora, espero que lo consideres," concluyó, mirándola con cariño. "Disfruto de tu compañía."

Hermione entró en las Tres Escobas con una sonrisa en la cara. Los vio en seguida y se dirigió hacia su mesa. Estaban esperándola con los brazos abiertos incluso antes de que llegara. De pronto se encontró envuelta en dos pares de brazos.

"¡Ron! ¡Harry! ¡Os he echado tanto de menos!"

"Y nosotros a ti Hermione," dijeron al unísono.

El trío se separó y se reunieron junto a la mesa donde Ron y Harry habían estado sentados. Ella miró a uno y a otro con emoción.

"¡Se os ve genial!" exclamó.

"Mi madre nos ha estado alimentando hasta reventar," explicó Ron.

"¿Por qué no habéis traído a Ginny?" preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

"Está visitando a Bill y Fleur," explicó Harry. "Fleur está embarazada. ¿No es genial?"

Hermione asintió y sonrió ampliamente. "¡Que noticia más maravillosa!" había descubierto que ahora que estaba reunida con sus chicos no podía parar de sonreír. "Háblame de vuestro entrenamiento," exigió.

Harry rió entre dientes. "Está yendo genial. Claro que solo hemos estado allí una semana, pero es mucho mejor que todo el aprendizaje con libros que tuvimos que hacer en Hogwarts." Una mirada preocupada apareció en su rostro. "¡No es que eso no fuera importante!" dijo, tratando de apaciguar a Hermione que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"Me alegro de que lo veas así, Harry. Sin todo "el aprendizaje con libros", como tú dices, no estarías entrenando ahora mismo."

"Tienes que admitir, Hermione, que perseguir a los malos es mucho mejor que solo leer sobre ellos," dijo Ron.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco divertida. "Si, supongo que es más emocionante, pero ya me he hartado de perseguir a los malos. Además ¿habéis tenido la oportunidad de perseguir a algún malo como verdaderos Aurores?"

Ron sonrió. "Nos asignaron atrapar a un ladrón ayer. Nuestro primer trabajo. Claro, fuimos supervisados por nuestros supervisores, y era solo un ladrón, pero caray, ¡fue genial!"

Hablaron con emoción, Hermione le contó a sus mejores amigos lo que había estado haciendo. También les contó sobre su entrenamiento como Animago. Todavía no estaba preparada para registrarse pero no quería hacerlo público.

"Wow, Hermione. Eso es… ¡eso es increíble!" exclamó Harry. "Y nosotros pensamos que odiabas volar."

Ella asintió. "Lo odiaba hasta hace poco." Con una risita les explicó lo maravilloso que era volar. Ambos le sonrieron.

Siguieron charlando durante largo rato. Finalmente, pareció que agotaron los temas.

"Mejor nos vamos," dijo Hermione distraídamente. "Tengo que estar presente en la cena. Son las normas de Hogwarts."

Ron miró a Harry. Asintió y se excusó. Hermione le miró con curiosidad antes de sentir las manos de Ron sobre las suyas.

"Hermione, hay algo que necesito decirte."

Miró a Ron. Parecía agitado.

"¿Qué pasa Ron?"

"Sé que compartimos ese beso durante la batalla…" dijo mientras miraba a la mesa.

"Presiento que me vas a decir algo," murmuró Hermione.

"Es solo que… bueno, tuvimos una charla sobre eso después de que todo se asentara. Tú dijiste que no te querías precipitar en nada."

Ella asintió.

"Después de que tú te marcharas a Hogwarts, me encontré con Lavender en el Ministerio."

Hermione alzó una ceja.

"Nos hemos estado viendo cada día desde entonces." Le apretó la mano. "Mira, Hermione, no estaba intentando presionarte. Sentía algo por ti. Eso solo que después de que todo se tranquilizó, tú quisiste seguir tu camino y yo el mío. Tuve la sensación de que no estabas cómoda con lo que había pasado. Siendo honesto yo tampoco lo estaba." Se sentó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Tiene sentido?"

Hermione sonrió tristemente y asintió. "Ron, después de ese beso, todo se hizo raro entre nosotros." Frunció el ceño. "No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando que me besaras."

"Puedo imaginarlo. Yo también te quise besar desde siempre."

"Aunque…cuando pasó" agitó la cabeza. "No fue lo que había esperado." Alargó la mano con rapidez hacia él. "No es que no fuera un buen beso, ¡lo fue!" sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

"Hermione, lo sé. Yo también lo sentí. Bueno, supongo que no lo sentí."

El cogió su mano en la suya otra vez. "He estado tan preocupado. Sentía como si te estuviera traicionando por volver con Lavender."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. "No Ron, me aparté porque estaba confundida." Se encogió de hombros. "Siempre había asumido que estaríamos juntos. Todo señalaba eso. Luego, después de ese beso, me pregunté si realmente estábamos hechos el uno para el otro."

Ron asintió. "Yo también. Cuando te fuiste, me sentí como si me hubieras rechazado, pero luego no pude tampoco conciliar mis sentimientos. Estaba muy confundido. Cuando empecé con Lavender, las cosas se volvieron claras."

Hermione soltó un bufido. "Sé que debería estar furiosa, pero en realidad estoy feliz por ti Ron. Para mí lo que ayudó fue la distancia. He estado pensando en nuestra relación y examinando mis sentimientos. Te quiero, de verdad, pero no de esa forma. Creo que somos demasiados diferentes para hacer que algo funcione entre nosotros."

Ron asintió otra vez. "He estado teniendo el mismo sentimiento."

Ella sonrió. "Estoy segura de que Lavender ayudó un poco."

Ron sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Que puedo decir, hay algo eléctrico entre nosotros."

Los dos amigos se rieron mientras Harry volvía. "Me alegro de verte entero Ron. Estaba seguro de que te iba a cortar tus partes."

Eso causó que Ron y Hermione estallaran en un ataque de risa. Después de tranquilizarse un poco, los tres se levantaron y se abrazaron otra vez.

"No os convirtáis en desconocidos" les reprendió Hermione. "Sé que solo soy una humilde profesora, pero apreciaría una visita de mis importantes amigos Aurores."

"Oh, Hermione, sabemos que eres la más importante de todos nosotros. No te olvidaremos," le aseguró Ron.

"Sí, Hermione, te hemos visto enfadada. Definitivamente no queremos que te enfades con nosotros."

Severus vio a Hermione entrar en el Gran Comedor y sentarse. Tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Notó la curiosa mirada en los ojos de Minerva.

"¿Por qué estás tan feliz Hermione?" le preguntó.

"Acabo de visitar a Harry y Ron," explicó Hermione.

Hubo una oleada de charlas. Minerva le preguntó cómo estaban los dos, y Filius los halagó diciendo que siendo los maravillosos estudiantes que habían sido, seguramente serían unos Aurores estupendos.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. "Supongo que ya se creen que son los mejores Aurores que han existido."

Hermione giró la cabeza. "No, al menos no todavía."

"Estoy seguro de que empezarán a decir lo maravillosos que son en poco tiempo."

Hermione suspiró pero dejó pasar el tema. Severus estaba irritado pero no sabía por qué. Frunció el ceño a su plato, tratando de entender la molestia que fluía por su cuerpo. Observando a Hermione, notó que todavía estaba sonriendo para sí misma mientras comía. Minerva había dicho algo sobre Weasley y Hermione saliendo juntos. Eso explicaría la sonrisa. Estaba sorprendido de que ella no hubiera entrado con él cogido a su brazo para mostrar su habilidad para atraer a un hombre.

Sus ojos volvieron a su plato mientras movía distraídamente su puré de patata. Sabía que Hermione no era así de vanidosa. Ella no haría alarde de tener una relación con Weasley. Trató de que ese sentimiento que había aparecido desapareciese. En verdad no era asunto suyo con quien salía Hermione.

"Severus, ¿has oído hablar del hechizo _Desino_?"

Severus negó con la cabeza.

"Harry me estuvo hablando de el. Se utiliza como elemento de disuasión para los delincuentes reincidentes, obligándoles a comportarse legalmente. Dijo que sólo se usa en los casos más graves."

"Supongo que están pensando en usarlo conmigo," dijo Severus con gravedad.

La mano de Hermione se acercó y cogió la suya. "Por supuesto que no Severus. Tú eres un héroe no un criminal."

Severus miró su mano hasta que ella la quitó con torpeza. La miró a los ojos. Parecía asustada por haber sobrepasado sus límites. Lo había hecho, por supuesto, pero él había estado más sorprendido de que ella le hubiera tocado de forma fortuita que por el hecho de que estuviera siendo tocado.

"Lo siento," dijo deprisa. "No quise invadir tu espacio personal."

Él asintió con brusquedad, pero en su interior estaba sorprendido por su gesto. Claro que ella nunca lo sabría.

"¿Cómo funciona el hechizo?" le preguntó con el fin de poner fin a la incomodidad entre ellos. Mientras la escuchaba a medias, la veía explicar animadamente el hechizo y lo que hacía. Una vez más reconoció lo bien que ella hablaba y lo mucho que disfrutaba conversar con ella. Su cólera repentina de antes parecía clarificarse. Seguramente él no tendría esas conversaciones estimulantes si ella estuviera con Weasley rondando alrededor de ella. De pronto, estaba agradecido de que esa pareja hubiera decidido seguir carreras diferentes. Echaría de menos su constante perspicacia si ella estuviera absorta explicándole cosas al simple pelirrojo. De repente se sintió muy contento de que Potter y Weasley hubieran decidido convertirse en Aurores.

**Y aquí teneis el capítulo un día después de haber visto la última película de Harry Potter :( la verdad es que me encantó pero estoy deseando verla en versión original porque según mi opinión el doblaje al castellano ha dejado mucho que desear. En fin os dejo que disfrutéis del capítulo y espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente.**

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Un besito.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

La plantilla había sido convocada en la sala de profesores. Todos se acomodaron esperando que la reunión comenzase. Hermione se sentó al lado de Septima Vector y las dos estaban charlando amistosamente. Dejaron de hablar cuando Severus entró en la sala. Hermione se maravilló con como el hombre podía dejar en silencio a una sala sin decir una palabra. Todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio y le miraban mientras caminaba hacia la parte delantera de la sala y se sentaba en uno de los dos asientos que había allí. Minerva le siguió, asintiendo y sonriendo a todo el mundo mientras caminaba.

"Gracias a todos por ser puntuales," dijo Minerva mientras se sentaba en el asiento vacío al lado de Severus.

"Nuestro primer asunto del día es presentar oficialmente a los nuevos miembros del profesorado." Miró hacia Hermione, "Hermione Granger ocupará mi lugar como profesora de Transformaciones."

Todo el mundo la miró. Minerva miró a otra mujer sentada en frente de Hermione. "Carolyn Edwards será la profesora de Estudios Muggles."

Todo el mundo asintió hacia Carolyn.

"Y Severus Snape será el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y asumirá el puesto de Subdirector (*)."

Todos los ojos se posaron en el adusto hombre que estaba sentado junto a la directora.

Minerva se levantó y pasó una lista a los profesores. "Hay varios estudiantes nuevos este año y necesitamos empezar con los nuevos de primer año," explicó.

Pronto todo el personal se sumergió en conversaciones sobre los estudiantes.

Hermione miró los nombres que tenía delante. "Roland Duvall," mustió. "Ya ha sido estudiante aquí."

"Y no debería volver," dijo Severus en voz baja.

Eso hizo que Minerva lo mirara.

"El señor Duvall regresa como estudiante, sí. Lo puse en la lista porque ya ha llegado," explicó Minerva.

"Ha tenido profundas ataduras como Mortífago durante la guerra. Necesitará ser vigilado de cerca," interrumpió Severus.

Minerva le miró otra vez. "Gracias Severus." Se giró de nuevo hacia el resto de la sala. "Está aquí porque, como ha dicho Severus, luchó contra nosotros durante la batalla, pero también está aquí por una segunda oportunidad. Sí, mantened un ojo sobre él, pero por favor, dadle la oportunidad que merece."

Toda la plantilla asintió a la vez antes de pasar al siguiente nombre.

Después de un tiempo, todos los asuntos pertinentes fueron atendidos y Minerva se inclinó hacia atrás, diciéndoles a todos que podían quedarse y charlar. Miró de reojo a Severus, que estaba a punto de levantarse. Se hundió de nuevo en la silla con el ceño fruncido. Hermione se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar reírse de él.

La atención de Hermione volvió a centrarse en Septima que empezó a hablar de un nuevo tipo de pergamino del que había oído hablar.

"Está encantado para anticiparse a lo que vas a escribir y termina las palabras por ti," explicó Septima.

Hermione parecía impresionada. "¿De verdad? Me pregunto si funciona bien. ¡Puedo imaginarlo formando palabras que no tienes intención de usar!"

Septima se rió entre dientes. "Definitivamente eso es una posibilidad. Es un nuevo producto. A veces necesitan resolver los problemas menores de estos."

"Aun así, me gustaría probarlo," mustió Hermione.

Septima asintió.

"Necesito hacer hoy un viaje a Hogsmeade. Lo buscaré," aventuró Hermione.

Septima sonrió. "Oh, si lo encuentras, consígueme uno para mí también."

Hermione asintió mientras Septima se levantaba. "Necesito reorganizar mi salón," explicó Septima. "Esta mañana los números me mostraron que obtendré más logros si pongo el sofá cerca de la ventana. Te veré luego Hermione."

Hermione sonrió mientras la otra mujer se marchaba. Su mirada entonces se posó sobre Severus. Parecía increíblemente incómodo. Se removió un poco, algo que él nunca hacía. Su mirada estaba fija en su regazo y por lo que ella podía ver de su boca, fruncía los labios. Minerva se había levantado y estaba charlando con Filius y Pomona, así que la silla junto a él estaba vacía.

Hermione se levantó y se sentó en ella. "Hola Severus," dijo con alegría.

Severus miró hacia arriba un poco sorprendido, pero Hermione no pudo adivinar si era porque había sido demasiado ruidosa o porque ella había llegado. Se imaginó que era lo segundo, dado su estado emocional de los últimos días. Esperaba ayudar un poco hoy pero estaba segura de que todo dependía de su humor. Respiró profundamente y se lanzó.

"Necesito ir hoy a Hogsmeade. Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría acompañarme."

Severus alzó una ceja.

Intentó suavizar el tema. "Podríamos comer allí."

Severus la miró antes de responder. "¿A qué hora quieres ir?"

Ella sonrió ampliamente. "¿Qué tal en una hora?"

Asintió con brusquedad y luego volvió a mirar a su regazo. Hermione sintió un fuerte deseo de atraparlo en un abrazo pero se contuvo. Seguramente el llamaría a San Mungo si ella hiciera algo como eso. Se inclinó hacia delante en un intento de ver su cara.

"¿Severus?"

Él la miró.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No me gusta tener que estar sentado aquí y aguantar toda esta tontería sin fin."

"¿Prefieres ir a Hogsmeade ahora?" le preguntó.

El alivio inundó su rostro. "Eso sería una bienvenida distracción. Me reuniré contigo en la entrada en quince minutos."

Hermione se levantó. "De acuerdo, hasta luego entonces."

Severus miró su armario. Hacía demasiado calor para llevar su usual atuendo negro. Necesitaba algo un poco más ligero para un viaje a Hogsmeade. Cogiendo una camisa marrón y unos pantalones azules, se cambió con rapidez. Corriendo hacia el baño se pasó un peine por el pelo. Realmente no sabía porque se molestaba; su pelo era un desastre. Ninguna cantidad de peinado cambiaría eso.

Volviéndose, se encaminó hacia el salón. Estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien detrás de él se aclaró la garganta. Severus se debatió en ignorar la llamada de atención, pero tenía curiosidad por descubrir lo que el viejo excéntrico quería. Se giró despacio y se encaminó hacia el cuadro.

"Dumbledore," reconoció.

"Ah, Severus ¿dónde vas?"

"Voy a Hogsmeade."

"¿Con quién?" preguntó Dumbledore inocentemente.

Las cejas de Severus se juntaron. "¿De verdad es asunto tuyo?"

El retrato se encogió de hombros. "Solo me estaba preguntando para quien te habías vestido."

Los ojos de Severus se ensancharon con indignación. "Para tu información, todavía estamos a mediados de verano. Fuera hace calor. No quiero convertirme en un desastre sudoroso por ir vestido de negro."

"Ah," dijo Dumbledore mientras asentía. "¿Entonces no estás tratando de impresionar a nadie?"

"¡Te aseguro de que la señorita Granger nunca estaría impresionada por nada de lo que me pusiera!"

"¿La señorita Granger? Severus ¡cuéntame lo que está pasando!"

Al molesto anciano le apareció el brillo en los ojos. Él se burló enseguida.

"¿Puedes dejar de meterte en mi vida por favor? A quien yo elija como amigos no es de tu incumbencia."

"Creí que no tenías amigos."

Severus se llenó de rabia. Quitó el cuadro de la pared y estuvo a punto de tirarlo al fuego. Dumbledore empezó a alborotarse, sin embargo, paró.

"¡Severus! ¡No hagas nada precipitado!"

Giró el retrato y le sonrió a Albus. "Sabes que lo haré," amenazó.

El brillo había desaparecido de los ojos de Dumbledore.

"Ahora déjame en paz," gruñó Severus, "¡antes de que te conviertas en cenizas!"

Albus frunció el ceño pero asintió con brusquedad. En contra del buen juicio de Severus, volvió a colocar el marco en su lugar. Estrechando los ojos hacia su antiguo jefe, se giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Cuando salía de su despacho puso los ojos en blanco al oír a Dumbledore decirle que disfrutara de su cita.

Hermione sostuvo el aliento cuando vio a Severus. Parecía bastante relajado, con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras caminaba con tranquilidad hacia ella. Lo que más le sorprendió fue su elección de ropa. Admiró su forma, que normalmente estaba oculta detrás de su túnica ondeante. Sintió mariposas en su estómago y rápidamente intentó calmarse.

"¡Wow!" exclamó.

"¿Wow?" preguntó Severus con una ceja levantada.

"Realmente deberías llevar ropa como esa más a menudo. Te ves bien."

Por la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Severus, había valido la pena su comentario. Le sonrió alegremente y comenzó a salir del edificio. Después de una breve pausa, lo oyó apresurarse para ponerse a su altura.

"Entonces, ¿dónde quieres ir primero?" le preguntó.

"Esta es tu excursión; iré donde necesites ir."

"¿No necesitas nada?"

"Necesito algunas cosas de la apotecaria, pero deberíamos ir allí en último lugar, ya que los ingredientes que necesito tienes que ser guardados tan pronto como sea posible."

Hermione asintió. Continuaron caminando. De pronto, Severus se paró y se agachó. Al lado del camino crecía un pequeño cultivo de menta. Examinó las plantas, moviéndolas hacia atrás y adelante antes de sacar de su bolsillo un cuchillo.

"Están en excelentes condiciones," mustió mientras cortaba la menta. "Nunca noté que crecieran aquí."

Hermione se rió entre dientes. Se encontró con una mirada dura. "Lo siento," se disculpó. "Es solo que me parece gracioso que dejes todo para recoger un pequeño manojo de menta."

Una ceja alzada se unió a su mirada. "¿Eso viene de la empollona de Hogwarts? Creo que pasaste más tiempo en la biblioteca que en tu propia sala común. Creía que entenderías la necesidad de uno mismo de enterrarse en su propio trabajo sobre todo lo demás."

Ella lo miró pensativamente. "Supongo que tienes razón. Estoy segura de que dejaría todo si una revista de Transformaciones estuviera al lado del camino."

Severus asintió mientras terminaba de recoger la menta. Sin embargo, cuando se levantó parecía perturbado mientras metía las plantas en una pequeña bolsa y la guardaba en el bolsillo.

"¿No ha llevado mucho tiempo no?" le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"No, por supuesto que no. Solo estaba bromeando. ¿No has oído hablar de una broma amistosa?"

Severus juntó sus cejas. "Me parece que bromear tiende a tener connotaciones negativas."

Hermione se dio cuenta de su error. Claro que sería sensible con las bromas. Había pasado toda su juventud como objeto de tomaduras de pelo.

"No me refería en esa forma. Nunca te tomaría el pelo de esa forma. Es solo que me parece gracioso que casi te abalanzaras sobre esas pobres plantas."

"¡No me abalancé sobre las plantas!" siseó.

Empezó a caminar sin ella. Ella frunció el ceño antes de seguirle. Alcanzándole, cogió su brazo para que se parara. Lo giró hacia ella. Él se negó a levantar la vista.

"¿Severus?"

Finalmente, la miró.

"Severus, lo siento. No quise ofenderte."

No parecía convencido.

Hermione hundió los hombros. "Mira," dijo en tono de disculpa. "No sé mucho acerca de tu juventud, pero por lo que sé, no fue agradable. Espero que no pienses que soy el tipo de persona que se ríe a expensas de los demás. Ese tipo de comportamiento siempre me ha parecido reprobable."

"Lo sé Hermione," dijo Severus en voz baja.

"¿Te das cuenta de que te tengo demasiado respeto para tratarte así?"

Lo observó mientras la miraba. Había un brillo en sus ojos que ella no podía situar.

"Olvidémoslo," dijo. "He exagerado."

Ella le sonrió. "Te comprendo perfectamente. Tengo la tendencia de tomarme a mí misma demasiado en serio. Estoy trabajando en reaccionar de manera menos estricta a cosas que yo creo que son ofensas."

Se movió junto a él antes de entrar en el pueblo.

Después de un rato, Severus habló en voz baja. "¿Crees que estás teniendo éxito con eso?"

Lo miró con una sonrisa triste. "En realidad es más bien al azar. A menudo depende de quien diga el comentario. Con Harry y Ron, aunque digan algo que parezca grosero, estoy lo suficientemente cómoda con ellos y los conozco lo suficiente para entender que solo están bromeando. Con los demás es más difícil de calibrar. Ha sido el año pasado cuando finalmente he empezado a sentirme cómoda conmigo misma y con mis habilidades. Tengo un poco de complejo de inferioridad. A veces las bromas de la gente hieren mis sentimientos. Necesito trabajar duro para ver los comentarios desde otros puntos de vista. Es entonces cuando normalmente puedo ver si un comentario casual es solo eso y no algo más cortante."

Severus la había estado observando mientras hablaba. Parecía estar impresionado con lo que había dicho. "Eres más sabia de lo que aparentas, Hermione Granger," comentó.

"Es lo que le hace la guerra a una persona," admitió.

"Desde luego."

Hermione rápidamente llegó a grandes montones llenos de pergamino. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Vagando hacia la parte posterior de la tienda, le sonrió al comerciante, un mago de avanzada edad con poco pelo.

"¿Tiene el nuevo pergamino que se autocorrige?" le preguntó al hombre.

"Tercer montón a la izquierda, en la estantería del fondo," le indicó el hombre.

Hermione fue hacia allí, seguida de cerca por Severus.

"¿Qué dijiste que era lo que estás buscando?" le preguntó.

"Es un papel del que Septima me estuvo hablando. Completa las palabras que tu empiezas, haciendo que escribir, en teoría, sea mucho más fácil."

Severus resopló. "¿Y si completa una palabra de forma errónea?"

Hermione sonrió para sí misma. "Yo pensé lo mismo."

Localizando el pergamino, sacó diez hojas de la parte de arriba del montón y volvieron a donde estaba el comerciante.

"Me llevaré estas," le dijo, poniendo algunos sickles en la mesa. El hombre cogió tres de ellos y devolvió el resto a Hermione. Ella le dio las gracias y salieron de la tienda.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Hermione.

Severus asintió.

"¿Madam Puddifoot entonces?"

La cabeza de Severus se alzó y miró hacia ella.

Ella rió entre dientes. "¿Cabeza de Puerco?"

"¡Vas de un extremo al otro!" declaró Severus.

"Solo bromeaba," explicó sin dejar de sonreír. "¿Las Tres Escobas está bien?"

Una voz desde atrás les interrumpió. "¡Deberías avergonzarte de enseñar tu cara en este pueblo!"

Hermione y Severus se giraron para ver a un hombre mirándolos. Hermione estrechó sus ojos.

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó.

El hombre señaló a Severus. "Crees que puedes salirte con la tuya asesino, ¡pero obtendrás lo tuyo! ¡No todo el mundo está engañado por tus mentiras!"

Severus alzó su varita, pero la mano de Hermione se lo impidió.

"¿Y qué esfuerzo señor, hizo usted en la guerra?" le preguntó ella.

El hombre la miró. "Ah, estoy un poco sorprendido de que incluso le haya engañado a usted, señorita Granger. Todos los periódicos decían que usted fue el cerebro de la operación de Potter, pero sale en defensa de este hombre. Seguramente puede ver que él no es nada más que un mentiroso que trata de evitar su castigo."

La mano de Hermione se apretó con rabia. "Repito señor, ¿cuál fue su contribución a la guerra? Mientras Severus Snape estaba arriesgando su vida al lado de Voldemort, ¿usted estaba escondido en una esquina rezando que pasara inadvertido para el mal que había llegado? Cuando Hogsmeade fue invadido por los Mortífagos ¿alzó su varita contra ellos o los siguió ciegamente como un perro?"

Su rostro se llenó de rabia mientras se acercaba al hombre que ahora estaba retrocediendo.

"¿Se atreve a juzgar a Severus Snape? Conozco a los de su tipo. Estabais demasiado ocupados acobardándoos cuando había peligro pero no podéis mantener vuestra boca cerrada para criticar a alguien que interviene y hace todo el trabajo sucio." Señaló de nuevo a Severus. "Deberías estar besando sus botas y agradeciéndole el haberte salvado a ti y al resto de nosotros. Pero no, todo lo que puedes ver es lo malo. ¡Abre los ojos y mira lo bueno por una vez!"

Se giró y se alejó del hombre. Severus lo miró antes de girarse también y seguirla. Hermione caminó con rapidez hasta que llegaron a un pequeño callejón. Se giró con brusquedad y se metió en él, apoyándose en la pared de una de las tiendas. Miró hacia arriba y resopló.

Severus la observó. Estaba furiosa. "Sabes, no necesitas defenderme," le espetó.

Su cabeza se movió hacia abajo y lo miró. "No lo estaba haciendo por ti. ¡No soporto a la gente como esa!" se cruzó de brazos. "Además, no te mereces que te hablen de esa manera."

A Severus le costó mantener la sorpresa fuera de su cara. No solo había luchado como una leona por él, sino que estaba tratando de reforzar su ego. No sabía que decir, así que dijo lo que siempre decía.

"Soy un hombre adulto Hermione. ¡Puedo defenderme solo!"

Ella se enderezó y apretó los puños. "¡Bien! Entonces defiéndete solo. Ataca al zoquete y que consigue que te envíen a Azkaban. No me importa." Se alejó y se giró para enfrentarlo. "Soy tu amiga ¿sabes? Los amigos están para protegerse los unos a los otros. Pero si tu prefieres estar solo… ¡que así sea!"

Se giró otra vez y se alejó de él. Severus se giró y cogió su brazo.

"¡Espera!" le dijo.

Ella se tensó bajo él pero paró de caminar.

"No estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me defienda."

Sintió que se relajaba un poco.

"No estoy acostumbrado a ello y no soy bueno con la gratitud."

Entonces ella se volvió. "Así que, ¿esta es tu forma de darme las gracias? ¿Reprendiéndome por salir en tu defensa?"

Él tuvo el buen sentido de mirar avergonzado. "¿Si?" dijo con una mueca.

Lo miró de arriba abajo. "Eso explica mucho," mustió ella antes de girarse y empezar a caminar de nuevo.

Su mano se acercó y cogió de nuevo su brazo.

"Hermione..."

Ella paró de nuevo.

"La última vez que alguien salió en mi defensa, se estaban riendo de mí en secreto."

Ella se volvió y le dedicó una mirada interrogante.

"Mi fe en las personas se disolvió ese día," continuó.

Ella tragó fuerte antes de hablar de nuevo. "Severus, te lo juro, yo nunca haría algo así. Es tan falso. Mis amigos me son muy queridos, nunca me reiría de ellos de esa forma."

Severus miró al suelo. Las palabras de Hermione sonaban verdaderas. Por lo que había visto de ella, era muy leal. Claro que también había creído que Lily había sido muy leal. Sus palabras defendiéndolo hace años le habían demostrado su lealtad, pero esa sonrisa, aunque pequeña, pero ciega, dirigida a Potter, le había probado que incluso los amigos más cercanos… incluso aquellos a los que amabas… podían traicionarte. Su concisa respuesta a la preocupación de Lily había sellado su futuro. Su vergüenza y su caída habían provocado que le gruñese a ella el epíteto más odiado que pudo.

Hermione se acercó un paso más a él, causando que mirara hacia arriba.

"¿Te das cuenta de eso, verdad?" preguntó ella con timidez.

Buscó su rostro. Mirándola a los ojos, en busca de falsedad. Lo miró con seriedad.

_¿Me doy cuenta de eso? Después de todo este tiempo, ¿puedo permitirme confiar en ella?_

Algo dentro de él le aseguró que si podía. No obstante, estaba preocupado.

"Me gustaría creer que no tú no eres así," suspiró.

Ella lo miró, y él esperó por su respuesta. Algo dentro de él temía que ahora ella lo dejase, dándose cuenta de lo roto que estaba y no queriendo tratar con ello. No supo que pensar cuando ella asintió hacia él.

"Entiendo. Espero que algún día no tengas dudas sobre mis intenciones."

Miró al suelo y parecía preocupada por algo.

"Estás enfadada conmigo," afirmó.

Ella alzó la cabeza con rapidez y negó con ella. "No, no lo estoy. Amigos o no, estamos empezando a conocernos. No puedes esperar saber todo acerca de mí. Me imagino que si tuviera que saber todo lo que hiciste en secreto, también estaría preocupada de las intenciones y motivos de los demás."

"¿Entonces qué pasa? Algo te está molestando."

"No, en serio, no es nada." Empezó a morderse el labio. "Solo… es solo que sentía oír que tus experiencias con otros han sido tan negativas."

Frunciendo el ceño, Severus decidió evitar ese tema. "Estoy sorprendido de que más gente como ese _caballero _no me haya abordado antes."

"Sus opiniones no son las que tienen todo el mundo."

"Tan confiada en el mundo señorita Granger. Me sorprende que tus tratos con los demás durante la guerra no hayan manchado tu visión de la humanidad."

Sus labios se cerraron mientras pensaba que decirle. "No todo el mundo tiene una agenda."

Su mirada era penetrante. Podía notar que la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda. "Deberíamos continuar. Me parece que necesito una bebida."

Ella asintió con alivio mientras dejaban el callejón y se encaminaban hacia el pub.

Severus caminaba por los pasillos de las mazmorras, dirigiéndose hacia su despacho. Aparte del encuentro con el cabeza hueca, su salida a Hogsmeade había sido placentera. Aunque las opiniones acusatorias sobre él del hombre no le habían sorprendido en lo más mínimo, la defensa que recibió por parte de Hermione si lo había hecho.

Había sabido antes que por alguna razón ella lo toleraba. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de que lo consideraba un amigo. Realmente fue muy notable que lo considerara. Lo que también fue notable era que su declaración de amistad le había calentado el corazón.

No estaba exactamente seguro si estaba feliz por ese sentimiento o no. Había trabajado duro para enterrar sus emociones. Ser un espía había asegurado la necesidad de eso. Desde su despertar por la mordedura de la serpiente, todavía había mantenido aquellas emociones enterradas, protegiéndose de ellas. Había sido herido demasiadas veces como para dejar que el mismo se dejara engañar por sus antiguos amigos. Por el plan de Dumbledore, se suponía que tenían que pensar de él que era la peor persona posible. A pesar ello, Severus se consternó al ver que todo el mundo fuera tan rápido en aceptar que él era malvado. Nadie pareció cuestionar sus motivos para matar a Dumbledore. Fue entonces cuando se había dado cuenta de que incluso aquellos a los que consideraba sus amigos en realidad no lo eran. Fue en ese momento de darse cuenta cuando se sintió más solo de lo que había estado nunca.

Así que, esta repentina declaración de amistad le había cogido por sorpresa. No sabía que pensar de ello. ¿Podía ser Hermione Granger una verdadera amiga, o se convertiría como todos los demás que él conocía- rápida en juzgar con ninguna confianza verdadera en él?

Aun así, tal vez un poco de fe en ella sería apropiado. Ella solo le había tratado con respeto. Tal vez estaba siendo sincera con su proclamación de que eran amigos. Tal vez…

Severus giró la esquina, y se metió de nuevo en las sombras. El chico Duvall estaba en el pasillo, agachado con la varita extendida. Severus lo observó con curiosidad, preguntándose qué maldad iba a hacer el chico. Un hechizo salió de la varita del joven y Severus oyó un chillido procedente de la esquina a la que Duvall estaba mirando.

Corrió hacia el chico. "Señor Duvall, ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?"

Severus miró por encima del chico que se había girado bruscamente y lo miraba con aire de suficiencia. Por encima del hombro de Duvall, vio una rata temblando en el suelo.

"¿Estás torturando animales?" le preguntó con asombro.

"Esa rata se lo merecía. Corriendo en frente de mí," explicó Duvall con altanería.

Severus sintió la aprehensión fluyendo a través de él. Si Duvall maldecía a las ratas solo por ser ratas ¿Qué haría cuando llegaran los demás alumnos?

"Tiene que controlar sus impulsos de atacar, señor Duvall. Este comportamiento es inaceptable."

Roland Duvall se enderezó. "Sí, señor," dijo.

_Al menos el chico todavía le queda el respeto._

"Diez puntos menos para Slytherin. Vuelva a su sala común. No lo quiero volver a ver esta noche aquí fuera otra vez."

"Sí, señor," dijo el joven.

Observó a Duvall girarse y quejarse para sí mismo de que no lo dejaban tener ninguna diversión. Miró al chico con cautela. Si esta era su idea de diversión, iba a ser un año difícil. Esperaba que a Minerva no se le demostrase su error por su blando corazón.

**Y seguimos avanzando con este fic. Espero tener el próximo capítulo en estos días también, gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y por vuestros ánimos, no me canso nunca de ellos (va por ti Covi).**

**Un besito!**

(*)_En realidad es esta la traducción correcta y lo he traducido en los capítulos anteriores como "Director Adjunto", ¡y no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora! ¡Matadme si queréis! Pero es un fallo del que me tenía que haber dado cuenta. ¡Mil perdones!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Severus hoy había hecho aparecer un banco. Se sentó en el, de mal humor, mientras Red estaba posada tranquilamente a su lado. Su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras lo miraba. No estaba segura de que hacer con él. No había estado así de abatido en semanas. Su cabeza apoyada en sus manos y sus dedos enredados en su pelo. Red decidió posarse junto a él para hacerle saber que ella estaba allí para él, cuando estaba angustiado por lo que fuera que le estaba molestando.

"Cinco días…" murmuró. "Cinco días y luego todo volverá a ser igual que antes."

Red golpeó su costado con la cabeza. Severus la ignoró. "_Ellos _volverán y me mirarán como si fuera un paria. Murmurarán a mis espaldas y harán estúpidas canciones sobre mi pelo. Estoy tan cansado de todo esto Red. Odio enseñar; odio a los alumnos; y ellos me odian a mí. ¿Por qué no me morí en el suelo de aquella maldita casa?"

Red saltó y empezó a chillar de forma repetida. Batía las alas y saltaba arriba y abajo en el banco. Severus alzó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad. Miró hacia otro lado con rapidez y otra vez se encerró en su depresión.

"No sé por qué estaba tan ansioso por sobrevivir. Debería haber dejado que el Señor Oscuro acabase con mi vida. De todas formas es lo que merecía."

Red saltó hacia el hombro de Severus y le picó en la cabeza.

"¡Auch! ¡Red! ¡No hagas eso!" replicó Severus irritado.

Saltó hacia atrás y batió sus alas hacia Severus.

"¡Screech!"

Severus suspiró. "Tienes razón, lo hecho, hecho está. Mi inútil existencia continuará tanto si quiero como si no."

"¡Screech!"

La cabeza de Severus se giró bruscamente hacia Red. Cuando habló, su cara era de dolor. "Continuaré siendo el profesor más odiado, el compañero más odiado, el hombre más odiado de Hogwarts. No sé porque pensé que algo sería diferente. ¿Quién puede perdonar a un asesino?"

Red estaba perdida en cuanto a cómo reaccionar. ¿Cómo podía convencer al hombre que estaba frente a ella de que tenía un valor? ¿Tal vez ayudaría una diatriba? Procedió a ponerse hecha una furia. Elevándose en el aire, haciendo círculos sobre la cabeza de Severus un par de veces antes de volar aún más alto. En un instante, ella se había girado y se precipitaba hacia abajo, casi golpeando a Severus mientras ella se enderezaba de nuevo y voló sólo a unos centímetros sobre su cabeza. Con altivez se posó en el suelo frente a él, volviéndose y chillando hacia él durante varios minutos. A su manera, le dijo lo mucho que lo admiraba. Con la esperanza de convencerlo de que no era tan horrible como él insistía, continuó su perorata. Severus la observó mientras lanzaba su diatriba con una extraña mirada en su rostro.

Finalmente se calmó y comenzó a arreglarse las plumas con el pico. Severus sonrió aunque parecía casi reacio a demostrarlo. Palmeó el asiento de al lado.

"Vuelve aquí," le dijo.

Con un salto y un batir de alas, volvió al lado de Severus. Severus la miró emocionado. "Gracias Red," dijo con la voz ahogada. "Me alegro de que haya alguien que pueda perdonarme, si ellos pudieran entender la verdad sobre mí."

Red puso su cabeza en el brazo de Severus. Él le alcanzó y le acarició. "Como desearía que fueras humana Red. Haces que todas mis preocupaciones parezcan triviales."

"¡Screech!"

"Si, imagino que mis preocupaciones en verdad son triviales y me estoy obsesionando con nada. Gracias por hacerme ver eso."

Red golpeó su costado. Severus le sonrió con afecto. Sintió un calor dentro de ella que estaba segura de que él también lo sentía.

"Deberías irte," le dijo. "Estoy seguro de que ya has tenido suficiente depresión por hoy."

Red abrió las alas y miró hacia el como si se ofreciera a quedarse un poco más.

"No, vete. Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas cosas que hacer."

"¡Screech!"

Red se elevó y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Roland Duvall estaba caminando cerca de la Lechucería cuando vio algo que volaba desde el lago. Caminó hacia ello y entornó los ojos para verlo con claridad. Era un tipo de pájaro, pero no era una lechuza. Roland odiaba a todas las especies de pájaros. Le molestaban las lechuzas y solo las usaba en caso de emergencia. Eran animales sucios y malolientes.

Este pájaro que volaba hacia donde él se encontraba era tan grande como una lechuza pero más ágil. Roland frunció el ceño. El pájaro no pertenecía aquí. Había suficientes lechuzas volando alrededor a diario; no había necesidad de tener a otro pájaro grande volando alrededor. Necesitaba hacer algo. Alzó su varita y apuntó al desagradable pájaro.

Severus mantuvo sus ojos sobre Red mientras se alejaba volando. Admiraba su elegancia mientras ocasionalmente batía las alas, luego se alejaba una gran distancia. Verdaderamente era un pájaro magnífico.

De repente un gran chorro de luz blanca voló hacia Red. Los ojos de Severus se ensancharon mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, mirando con horror como la luz le golpeaba en el pecho. Giró en el aire una y otra vez y cayó en picado. Severus se había levantado corriendo antes de que ella golpeara el suelo.

Hermione iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando el hechizo la golpeó. Sentía su cuerpo girar mientras batía las alas furiosamente para recuperar el equilibrio. Era inútil cuando ni siquiera podía adivinar qué es lo que había pasado.

Incluso antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de controlar su postura, el suelo se precipitó hacia ella y se golpeó contra el. Pensó en el hechizo para cambiar su cuerpo otra vez a su forma humana antes de perder el conocimiento.

Roland Duvall sonrió con maldad mientras miraba como el pájaro se precipitaba hacia abajo y se golpeaba contra el suelo. Una monstruosidad con plumas menos de la que se tenía que preocupar. Entonces algo captó su atención. El pájaro, que había aterrizado a unos quinientos metros de él, se convirtió en una mujer. Sus ojos se ensancharon al darse cuenta exactamente de a quién había hechizado. Roland se giró y corrió hacia el castillo tan rápido como pudo.

Severus se acercó a la zona donde había visto caer a Red. Vio al chico Duvall corriendo hacia el castillo a grandes zancadas con rapidez. Así que era él quien había enviado el hechizo. Severus, con preocupación volvió su atención de vuelta donde Red había caído. Donde había asumido que encontraría al pájaro, un cuerpo yacía acurrucado en el suelo. Severus se detuvo cerca del cuerpo y lo miró.

"Hermione," susurró antes de precipitarse a su lado.

Dándole la vuelta, notó una gran quemadura negra en sus ropas. De repente, todo estaba claro. Red no era un simple halcón. Hermione Granger era un Animago y Roland Duvall había acabado de dispararle desde el cielo.

Sin pensar todo lo que esto significaba para él, Severus se inclinó y elevó a Hermione del suelo. Corrió hacia el castillo y en pocos minutos tenía a la mujer tumbada sobre una cama en la enfermería. Él llamó a Poppy.

La medimaga salió con rapidez de su oficina y miró boquiabierta la figura quieta de Hermione.

"¡Por Dios, ¿Qué ha pasado?" gritó Poppy.

"Duvall la hechizó cuando ella estaba en su forma de Animago."

Poppy miró a Severus con curiosidad. "¿Es una Animago?"

"Sí, para mí también es nuevo, pero está herida Poppy. Ayúdale por favor."

Poppy se puso a trabajar mientras Severus se dirigió a la chimenea. Arrojó un poco de polvo y llamó a Minerva. Le explicó que Hermione estaba herida, luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás para dejar pasar a Minerva. Apareció en cuestión de segundos. Mirando por encima a Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

"Cielos, ¿Qué ha pasado?" gritó Minerva.

"¡Tu alumno estrella, Duvall, piensa que es divertido hechizar a los pájaros mientras vuelan!"

"¿Estaba en su forma de halcón cuando Duvall le atacó?" gritó.

"¿Sabías que era un Animago?" preguntó Severus.

"¿Quién crees que la entrenó? Se registró la semana pasada. ¿Por qué ese chico querría hacer una cosa así?"

Severus frunció el ceño. "Te lo dije Minerva, era un error traerle de vuelta. Ahora casi mata a un profesor. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?"

Minerva molesta hacia Severus dijo, "¡Tengo la intención de ver cómo está la profesora Granger y luego trataré con Duvall!"

Severus se tranquilizó un poco. Ambos profesores se giraron hacia Madam Pomfrey y Hermione. Minerva se acercó a la cama.

"¿Cómo está, Poppy?"

"Tiene múltiples fracturas de huesos, y su corazón se ha debilitado por el hechizo. No estoy segura de si lo lograremos o no. Todo depende de si puedo o no estabilizar su corazón."

"Mantenme informada de su estado," le dijo Minerva. Mirando a Severus le dedicó una mirada. "Iré a buscar al señor Duvall." Dándose la vuelta, Minerva dejó la enfermería.

Severus observó a Poppy mientras trabajaba en torno a Hermione, administrándole pociones y agitando su varita sobre ella con rapidez. Acercó una silla y se sentó a esperar. Miraba con preocupación, pero parte de él estaba furioso.

_Hermione Granger era su halcón. _Lo había engañado desde su llegada, y él había permitido que su verdadero yo fuera visto por ella. Cómo se debería haber reído cada vez que terminaba una de sus sesiones. Ella no era mejor que el resto de ellos, buscando constantemente algo sobre lo que cotillear. Bueno, ella se había llevado la palma con él ¿verdad? Ahora la podía ver, riéndose entre dientes mientras volaba lejos de él cada día. Él sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. ¡Oh, lo sabía!

_Snape es un desastre, si, ¡lo es! Jaja, mira cómo se queja y se odia a sí mismo. ¡Que zoquete! ¡No es extraño que nadie quiera estar cerca de él!_

Enfurecido, Severus se levantó. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y sus puños estaban apretados. No se había sentido tan humillado en toda su vida.

"Estaré en mi despacho," le espetó a Poppy, haciendo que le lanzara una mirada aguda. "Avísame cuando esté estable."

Poppy asintió. Severus se giró y salió de la enfermería.

Varias horas después, un desanimado Severus Snape estaba sentado solo a oscuras en su despacho. Cuando Dumbledore le había preguntado que le pasaba, le había lanzado un hechizo silenciador al cuadro donde el retrato insistía en aparecer. Desde entonces, solo sus sombríos pensamientos le hacían compañía mientras estaba sentado mirando al fuego sombríamente. No se había sentido tan engañado desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Por fin la chimenea se iluminó y la cara de Poppy brilló.

"Está estable Severus. Estará consciente por la mañana, pero tendrá que permanecer en la enfermería hasta que empiecen las clases."

"Gracias," murmuró Severus en voz baja y vio cómo la luz se extinguía de la chimenea.

Cogió su varita y lanzó un hechizo. La chimenea se derrumbó en un montón de escombros.

"Maldita mujer insidiosa y entrometida," murmuró en voz baja. "¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Quién se cree que es espiándome así?" Severus inspiró. "Todo este asunto me huele a Minerva."

Levantándose de la silla, salió de su despacho y se dirigió al despacho de la directora.

"¡Minerva!" escupía Snape mientras aporreaba la puerta de su despacho.

La cara de Severus estaba tan lívida cuando llegó que la gárgola ni siquiera esperó por la contraseña, directamente le dejó pasar. Severus había subido los escalones de dos en dos.

"¡Abre Minerva!" Bajando su puño, fulminaba con la mirada la puerta.

Finalmente se abrió para revelar a una Minerva McGonagall con el ceño fruncido.

"Le dijiste que hiciera esto ¿no?" gruñó Severus.

Minerva puso los ojos en blanco. "Ha sido un largo día para hacer frente a tu temperamento, Severus. O me hablas civilizadamente o podemos dejar lo que te está molestando para mañana."

"¡Granger! Le dijiste que me espiara en su forma de Animago ¿verdad?"

Minerva lo miró extrañada. "No sé de qué estás hablando."

"¡Oh, venga!" Escupió Severus. "Esto apesta a tu interferencia. Ella viene a mí todos los días. ¡Finge que le gusto y me obliga a verter mi alma hacia ella!"

Minerva le miró con curiosidad. Su respuesta cargada de sarcasmo. "Severus, no creo que Hermione, como halcón, sea capaz de obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer."

Severus apretó los puños. Cuando finalmente habló de nuevo, su voz era tranquila pero tensa. "Eso no viene al caso. ¿Tienes o no tienes la culpa de todo esto?"

"No tenía ni idea de que te estuviera visitando Severus," declaró molesta Minerva. "Ahora fuera de mi vista. Si lo necesitas, vete, enciérrate en ese despacho tuyo. ¡Estas libre de ir a cenar solo por hoy! ¡Puede que seas más civilizado por la mañana!" con eso, cerró la puerta en la cara de Severus.

Severus miró la puerta cerrada. Respiró profundamente varias veces y abrió y cerró los puños. Si no libraba algo de esta rabia contenida, estaba seguro de que se volvería loco. Dándose la vuelta, bajó las escaleras y salió al pasillo. Se giró y se dirigió hacia el séptimo piso.

Sus botas resonaban con fuerza a lo largo del suelo de piedra mientras se encaminaba a la Sala de los Menesteres. Se encontraba en un estado de ánimo destructivo. Después de pasar tres veces por delante de la pared, una puerta apareció. Tiró de ella, la abrió y sonrió por primera vez en esa tarde. La sala estaba llena de muebles.

Cerró la puerta tras él y agitó su varita. En un instante un aparador había explotado en frente de él. Se giró a la izquierda y apuntó a un sofá. También explotó, haciendo que jirones de tela y trozos de espuma volasen en el aire y cayesen sobre su cabeza. Severus se burló.

"¡Estúpida bruja!" escupió mientras atacó a una mesa que voló en todas direcciones. Su voz se mantenía baja y amenazante mientras continuaba apuntando al mobiliario.

"¡Tratando de hacer un tonto de mí!" apuntó a un sillón reclinable, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared. "¡Lamentará cada vez que se posó en mi hombro!" convirtió una mesita de noche en serrín.

"¡Esto es lo que consigues Snape! Esto es lo que consigues por confiar en alguien." Otra mesa se hizo añicos. "¡No eres más que un tonto!" Una estantería se desintegró frente a sus ojos. "¡Ella no es más que una cotilla mentirosa!" Destruyó un dosel.

Un espejo colgaba de la pared. Fue hacia el y miró su reflejo. "¡Necio! ¡Le permitiste saber cómo de destrozado estabas! ¡Le dejaste entrar y ahora sabe exactamente lo que eres! ¡Tú hiciste esto!" se burló mientras señalaba a su reflejo. "¡Tú y tu necesidad de confiar en algo! ¡Deberías haberlo sabido mejor!" se acercó más y se dirigió a sí mismo una mirada amenazadora. "¿Por qué no lo imaginaste? ¿Qué pájaro podía actuar de esa forma y no ser un Animago? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego? ¡La respuesta ha estado frente a ti todo el tiempo…burlándose de ti!" Girándose, se alejó del espejo. "¡Has estado tan ciego! ¡idiota! ¡Estúpido idiota! ¡No eres más que un tonto!"

Se dio la vuelta y lanzó un hechizo que hizo añicos el espejo. Volviéndose hacia el resto de la sala, apuntó con su varita hacia lo que veía. Cada palabra que decía ahora se enfatizaba con un movimiento de su varita.

"¡No…eres…más…que…un…tonto!"

El humo se alzó de los muebles demolidos. Todo en la sala se había convertido en escombros, sin embargo Severus no se había apaciguado. "Más," demandó.

La sala le dio más. A Severus le llevó una hora deshacerse de su ira y volver a su despacho. Arregló su chimenea antes de irse a la cama, bebió una poción que no había necesitado usar durante semanas y durmió un sueño sin sueños.

**Como habéis podido comprobar un capítulo cargado de emociones. Aquí tenéis la respuesta a cómo es el personaje de Duvall. Como siempre quiero dar las gracias por vuestros comentarios y ánimos. Nos vemos pronto.**

**Un besito!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Hermione abrió los ojos despacio y miró alrededor. Reconociendo la enfermería, se esforzó por levantarse. Madam Pomfrey había estado esperando. Se levantó de la silla y puso las manos firmemente sobre los hombros de Hermione.

"Ahora, profesora, permanezca quieta. Todavía le queda mucho para curarse."

Hermione le dirigió a Poppy una mirada curiosa. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó con voz débil.

"Roland Duvall te lanzó un hechizo incapacitante mientras volabas en tu forma de Animago. Tienes lesiones graves en el pecho y tu corazón se debilitó por el hechizo. He arreglado todos tus huesos rotos pero te causarán algo de dolor mientras terminan de curarse."

"¿Mi corazón estaba dañado?" preguntó Hermione. Ahora recordaba todo: su vuelo alejándose de Severus, luego el rayo golpeándola haciendo que cayese en picado. Recordaba estrellándose contra el suelo y transformándose en ella misma antes de perder el conocimiento.

"Sí. He hecho todo lo que he podido para fortalecer tu corazón pero tienes que tener cuidado con no sobreexcitarte durante el próximo o los dos próximos meses. Podría causarte un ataque al corazón."

"No pensé que los magos pudieran tener ataques al corazón," murmuró Hermione.

"Lo hacen," contestó la medimaga mientras revisaba a Hermione, comprobando sus constantes vitales con la varita. "Es muy raro. Con un daño en el corazón como tienes tú, eres más susceptible a ellos."

"¿Tendré que lidiar con esto el resto de mi vida?"

Poppy negó con la cabeza. "No, la poción que te administré es muy potente. Hará que tu corazón esté completamente recuperado en un par de meses. Después de eso, no tendrás que volver a preocuparte."

Hermione asintió, ausente. "¿Quién me encontró?"

"El profesor Snape te trajo."

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. "Oh, no," murmuró en voz baja.

"Es bueno que te encontrara tan rápidamente," continuó Poppy. "Tus heridas eran graves y no podrías haber sobrevivido durante mucho tiempo sin tratarlas."

"Entonces, ¿él sabe que soy un Animago?"

Poppy miró enfadada a Hermione. "Casi mueres ¿y lo único que te preocupa es si Severus Snape sabe que eres un Animago?

Hermione la miró con arrepentimiento. "Lo siento, es solo que quería decírselo yo misma."

"Bueno, lo sabe ahora. Tal vez deberías habérselo dicho mucho antes." Poppy rodeó la cama y cogió una poción de la mesita. "Bebe esto."

Hermione la alcanzó y se bebió la poción.

"Es una poción calmante. Necesitas descansar Hermione. Podrás salir de la enfermería en un par de días, una vez que tus huesos se hayan curado por completo."

"Pero, Madam Pomfrey, tengo que ir…"

Poppy levantó un dedo para hacerle callar. "No, harás lo que te digo. Te conseguiré algunos libros para que te mantengas ocupada, pero no debes salir de la cama hasta que tus huesos se hayan arreglado correctamente."

Hermione frunció el ceño pero asintió con solemnidad.

"Ahora, acuéstate y duerme un poco," le ordenó Poppy antes de girarse y desaparecer hacia su oficina.

Hermione se recostó en la cama.

Cuando se despertó un poco después, Hermione encontró a Minerva sentada en una silla junto a ella. La bruja mayor, notando los movimientos de la más joven, puso una mano confortadora sobre ella.

"Hermione, me alegro tanto de que estés bien. No hace falta decir que Roland Duvall ha sido expulsado."

Hermione cogió la mano de Minerva, "¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?" preguntó.

"Afirma que solo se estaba divirtiendo con un animal salvaje. No creo que el Ministerio encuentre justificable esa excusa por sus acciones, así que le han acusado de asalto. Insistí en que lo evaluaran en San Mungo. El chico está bastante perturbado y pasará un tiempo allí. Espero que le puedan ayudar a controlar su ira y sus arrebatos."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿No está siendo el Ministerio un poco duro? No podía saber de ninguna manera que yo era un profesor."

Minerva asintió con rapidez. "El Ministerio retirará el cargo si hace progresos en San Mungo. El chico tiene bastante trabajo que hacer. Espero que pueda encontrar algo de paz interior en el hospital."

Hermione agitó su cabeza. "Yo también lo espero. Parece que solo fue mala suerte estar cerca de donde él estaba," murmuró.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus reflexiones, Minerva le dirigió a Hermione una mirada. "Severus vino ayer a mi despacho, acusándome de enviarte para espiarle."

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y gimió. Con un suspiro se volvió hacia Minerva y le explicó todo.

"Lo siento Minerva. Todo sucedió bastante rápido. Me tropecé con Severus en mi forma de Animago y me habló." Estrechó los ojos mientras pensaba en sus encuentros con Severus. "Se abrió y hablaba de cosas que yo sabía que nunca le contaría a nadie más." Agitando su cabeza, continuó. "Debería haberle dicho que era yo, pero sabía que se cerraría en sí mismo si supiera quien era yo. Decidí dejar que ventilara sus frustraciones."

Le dio a Minerva una mirada de determinación. "Tenía toda la intención de contárselo."

"Mmm… ¿y cuándo tenías la intención de hacerlo?" preguntó Minerva, no sin amabilidad.

Hermione hundió los hombros. "No lo sé. Cuantas más cosas pasaban, más difícil era imaginar cuándo sería la hora de contárselo. Aunque se lo habría contado antes de que comenzasen las clases." La mirada de duda que recibió de Minerva provocó que hiciera una mueca. "Lo sé, solo quedan unos pocos días. Solo lo estaba posponiendo tanto como fuera posible." Miró sus manos con tristeza. "He arruinado todo ¿no?"

Minerva le acarició la mano con simpatía. "Hermione, está muy furioso. Puede que con el tiempo, pueda perdonarte."

"Necesitaré pedirle disculpas primero."

"Sí. Mantén la cabeza bien alta, y se valiente. Recuerda, el ladrido de Severus es considerablemente peor que su mordedura."

Hermione miró su regazo. "Sí, lo sé, pero eso no hace que nuestro próximo encuentro vaya a ser más fácil."

Era la mañana de la fiesta de bienvenida, y Hermione finalmente se había librado de la enfermería. Se alejó de las puertas de la enfermería y se encaminó directamente hacia las mazmorras. Necesitaba hablar con Severus; cuanto antes mejor.

Llegando a su destino, golpeó con fuerza en la puerta de Severus. La puerta se abrió un minuto más tarde y se encontró con Severus Snape mirándola como si ella fuera la persona más odiada en el mundo.

"Severus, he venido a pedirte disculpas," dijo.

Severus frunció el ceño. "No es necesario. Estoy seguro de que estás decepcionada porque tu pequeño juego se haya acabado y no puedas seguir riéndote a mi costa. No necesito tus falsos remordimientos por haber sido descubierta."

"Severus, no lo entiendes…"

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendo profesora? Te aprovechaste de mi cuando era vulnerable. Te aseguro que eso nunca volverá a pasar."

"Esa no era mi intención."

Él estrechó los ojos. "No intentes cubrir tu falsedad. Eres igual que tus amigos, constantemente intentando meterte donde no te importa. Ahora sal de mi vista. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer."

Hermione cogió el brazo de Severus. Él se estremeció y la miró.

"¡He dicho que te vayas!"

Se quedó congelada frente a él. No sabía que decir para convencerle de su sinceridad. Finalmente, decidió dejar pasar el tema… por ahora.

"Lo siento Severus. Te dejaré solo."

Se volvió y se alejó apresuradamente. Su mente daba vueltas mientras consideraba que es lo que podía hacer. En ese momento estaba totalmente perdida en cómo podría arreglar el resultado de sus estúpidas acciones.

Severus cerró la puerta tras Hermione. Se alejó y empezó a caminar por su salón. Frunciendo el ceño profundamente, se movía atrás y delante, tratando de calmar su ira.

_Valiente por su parte, bajar aquí abajo y esperar que todo esté bien entre nosotros dos._

Su engaño había sido descubierto, y él no dejaría que se saliera con la suya engañándolo otra vez. Había hablado una y otra vez de que sus amigos le importaban y nunca hacía nada que les hiciera daño.

_Amigos. Dijo que éramos amigos. Los __**amigos **__no se mienten los unos a los otros. Me ha estado engañando todo el tiempo. Oh, como debe haber disfrutado viéndome en mis peores momentos. No tendrá una segunda oportunidad, eso es seguro._

Hizo una mueca. Por qué él había sido amable con ella ahora estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Debería haberlo sabido. Sabía que nadie pensaba bien de él. _¿Por qué ella lo iba a hacer? ¿Cómo podría? _Se volvió y caminó por el salón una vez más.

_No importa. No dejaré que se ría de mi otra vez. Afirmó que no le gustaba la gente falsa. ¡Ella ha sido más falsa que nadie! Engañar, eso es todo lo que es capaz de hacer, no la amistad que afirmaba sentir. ¿Cómo puede ser tan despreciable? ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con ella!_

En lo que a él respectaba, nunca volvería a poner los ojos sobre Hermione Granger, sería demasiado pronto. Se giró y extinguió la luz de su habitación después de que finalmente se sentara en su sillón junto al fuego.

_Por lo menos parece que se ha recuperado…_

_Ni que me importase…_

_Es solo que es una compañera de trabajo…_

Frunció el ceño. _Solo una compañera. Igual que el resto de mis compañeros. Peor incluso. Ella misma ha demostrado ser una mentirosa y cotilla __y no quiero volver a tener nada que ver con ella…nunca más._

Hermione se había retirado a su habitación. Su mente iba a mil por hora; sentía su corazón de plomo. Había sabido que Severus huiría de ella cuando la verdad saliera a la luz, pero ahora que se había descubierto todo, la realidad hacía que se pusiera de mal humor. Luchó para calmarse para que su corazón no se agotase. Sentándose en el sofá, intentó calmarse.

_Vamos Hermione, ¡respira profundamente!_

Inspiraba cada poco, intentando pensar en calmar sus pensamientos. Funcionó lo suficientemente bien para que no sintiera su corazón como un peso muerto en el pecho. Sin embargo, lo único que quería hacer era tumbarse en la cama y llorar a moco tendido. Había arruinado todo, y había perdido un buen amigo en el proceso.

_Es más que un amigo, y tú lo sabes._

Parpadeó. ¿Por qué habría pensado una cosa así? ¡Claro que él solo era un amigo!

_Solo un amigo al que quieres envolver en tus brazos y abrazarlo hasta que el mundo acabe._

Bueno, él necesitaba un buen abrazo. Es todo lo que deseaba. Necesitaba consuelo. Ella era buena dando consuelo.

_Quieres más que eso; es solo que tienes miedo de admitirlo._

Miedo… si, estaba asustada. Lo había estado desde el momento en que inventó ese estúpido plan. Ahora sus temores se habían cumplido. Ya no tenía un amigo en Severus Snape.

Un gran sollozo escapó de ella mientras ponía su cabeza en sus manos. Sin embargo, la voz de su cabeza le asaltaba con pensamientos en los que ahora mismo preferiría no pensar.

_No estarías llorando así si fuera solo un amigo. Te has enamorado de un hombre que te odia._

Más lágrimas amargas cayeron de sus ojos. "Y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Nunca me perdonará. Me odiará para siempre," gimió.

_Y seguirás enamorada de él a pesar de todo eso ¿verdad? Conocías las probabilidades. Sabías como se sentía consigo mismo, pero eso no te impidió que te robara el corazón._

"Oh ¡cállate!"

_Nunca podrá amar a alguien si no se acepta a sí mismo._

Se encogió y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. Fue un esfuerzo inútil. Nuevas lágrimas ocuparon el lugar de las anteriores.

_Si se acaba aceptando o no a sí mismo, no serás a la que busque para amar. Has destruido completamente todo lo bueno de tu relación._

"Oh ¿qué he hecho? ¡He echado todo a perder!"

Se deslizó del sofá y se desplomó en el suelo. No podía soportarlo más. Había arruinado todo en su relación con un hombre del que se había enamorado perdidamente. Habían sido sus miradas y sus gritos hacia ella lo que le habían hecho darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Severus Snape. Estaba condenada- condenada a ser miserable porque había sido demasiado orgullosa y había estado demasiado segura de que podía arreglar todo. Que tonta había sido.

Su corazón estaba fuertemente herido, y sentía su cabeza confundida.

_¡Oh no! ¡No necesito que me dé un ataque al corazón!_

Luchó para controlarse. Hizo lo mismo de antes que había parecido calmarle. Ayudó, pero las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo.

_¡Piensa en otra cosa! ¡Te estás matando, tonta!_

Recuerdos de una conversación que había tenido con Severus mientras estaba en su forma de ave vinieron a su mente.

_¡No! ¡Eso no va a ayudar!_

A pesar de eso, el recuerdo siguió su curso.

"_Lily…" murmuró Severus mientras miraba a través del lago. "Como desearía que todavía estuvieras viva."_

_Red golpeó su pecho mientras se posaba en su regazo. Le estaba acariciando distraídamente._

"_Era guapísima, Red. Tenía el pelo rojo como tú y los ojos verdes más bonitos. La amaba, pero ella no me amaba a mí. Se enamoró de otro… mi enemigo, no menos. ¿No es una ironía?"_

_Red chilló y le golpeó con la cabeza otra vez._

"_Actué como un idiota. Me aferré a un sueño…a un recuerdo….a…un deseo." Severus estrechó los ojos mientras se estaba sentado absorto en sus pensamientos. "Durante demasiado tiempo," murmuró._

Saliendo del recuerdo, calmó su respiración un poco más. Empezaba a sentirse mareada. Vació su mente y se concentró en las respiraciones que estaba tomando. Inspira…espira…inspira…espira…inspira…espira. Buscando en sus bolsillos sacó uno de los viales que Poppy le había dado. Bebió la poción calmante y esperaba que fuera suficiente para tranquilizar a su corazón.

Un pensamiento amargo entró en su mente.

"Seré como él… esperando un amor que posiblemente no tendré."

**Ya se ha producido el primer enfrentamiento, y Hermione se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto, gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y ánimos.**

**Un besito!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

A Hermione le había llevado bastante tiempo recuperarse de su ataque de ansiedad. Había permanecido en el suelo, cubierta de sudor, solo respirando mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Una vez que su corazón se hubo tranquilizado hasta alcanzar un ritmo normal, dejó que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo. Continuaron cayendo durante bastante tiempo hasta que su melancolía se hartó con su estado de ánimo de "soy la aflicción personificada". Secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, había entrado en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, de la que salió un poco después sintiéndose de nuevo casi humana.

Ahora, entraba en el Gran Comedor a propósito. Miró a su alrededor las velas que flotaban en el aire y las mesas colocadas en filas, esperando la llegada de los alumnos. Parándose de repente, observó su silla junto a Severus. Él ya se había sentado, tamborileando la mesa con los dedos, obviamente esperando la llegada de los alumnos para la fiesta.

_¿Debería buscar un sitio diferente para sentarme? _Pensó Hermione. Examinando la mesa vio que había un sitio junto a Trelawney. Hermione frunció el ceño. _Me conducirá a la bebida en una semana. No, yo provoqué este desastre, yo lidiaré con ello. Él no me puede tratar peor que cuando fui una estudiante._

Con ese pensamiento, se dirigió hacia su sitio de siempre. Poniendo su cara más valiente, asintió hacia Severus y le saludó. Recibió frío silencio por sus esfuerzos. Hermione eligió ignorarle, girándose para hablar con Filius Flitwick. Sin embargo, su subconsciente, mantuvo un ojo sobre el adusto hombre sentado junto a ella. Severus continuaba golpeando la mesa con los dedos. Cuando los alumnos comenzaron a entrar, vio que él se tensaba. Empezó a fruncir el ceño mientras veía como los alumnos miraban hacia él y susurraban. Hermione no estaba segura de hablarle o no pero entendió lo que Severus debía de estar pensando.

Hermione observó a Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood entrando juntas.

_¡Dios mío! ¡Casi se me olvida que iban a estar aquí este año! Me alegro tanto de verlas. _Entonces frunció el ceño. _Se supone que tengo que mantener una relación profesional con todos los alumnos… eso incluye también a Ginny y Luna. Oh, bueno, todavía puedo hablar con ellas; solo que no puedo ser tan cercana como me gustaría. Solo es durante un año. Aunque habría sido agradable tener algunas chicas de mi edad para hablar._

Su mirada se movió hacia la parte de atrás del comedor donde vio a algunos Gryffindors de segundo año señalando hacia Severus y susurrando. Definitivamente estaban hablando de él, ¿pero hablaban con dureza? Los ojos de los niños se ensancharon mientras observaban a Severus. Parecía más sorpresa que burla. Notó que Severus fruncía más el ceño y una pesadez llenó su corazón. Enfadado con ella o no, no podía quedarse sentada allí y dejar que sufriese. Posó su mano sobre su brazo.

"No te hagas esto Severus," le aconsejó. "Te respetan."

Severus la miró y alejó su brazo.

"No pretendas saber más de lo que sabes profesora Granger," espetó.

Sabía que la única razón por la que justo ahora no estaba berreando era porque había llorado durante tiempo en su habitación. Hermione se quedó blanca por la contestación de Severus pero siguió observándolo. Vio el dolor en sus ojos mientras seguía los movimientos de los alumnos hacia sus respectivas mesas. Apretaba los puños con frustración. Su corazón se hundió mientras deseaba no haber arruinado su amistad, sabiendo que algo así podría haber sido un consuelo para él. ¿Podrían recuperar alguna vez lo que habían empezado? Solo había querido ayudarle, pero con sus esfuerzos, solo había conseguido herirle más.

_¡Bien hecho! ¿Cuándo aprenderás que tu deseo de ayudar está inversamente afectado por tu creencia de que sabes que es lo mejor para todos?_

Encerrándose en sí misma, cayó en la auto culpabilidad. No notó a Minerva levantarse para dar el discurso de bienvenida ni oyó que la directora la presentaba como la nueva profesora de Transformaciones. Un empujón fuerte por parte de Flitwick trajo a Hermione de vuelta al presente, se levantó y saludó a los alumnos. Sentándose, volvió de nuevo a sus oscuros pensamientos. La fiesta continuó sin ella, y antes de que lo supiera, todo el mundo estaba levantándose y retirándose hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Ella hizo lo mismo y una vez allí, inmediatamente fue hacia su escritorio.

Sacando pergamino y pluma, se sentó y comenzó una carta para Severus. Frunció el ceño mientras sus palabras comenzaban a completarse por sí solas.

_Severus,_

_Si activas tomar el tiempo para preparar esto y no lo apoyas nada más verlo. Quiero agradecer_

"¿Qué demonios? ¡Yo no he escrito eso!"

Observó cuidadosamente la frase sin sentido, examinando el pergamino en el que estaba escrita. Era el nuevo que acababa de comprar: el pergamino que se autocorregía. No había tenido oportunidad de probarlo desde su viaje a Hogsmeade. Rápidamente lo hizo desaparecer mientras sacudía la cabeza. Obviamente había algunos inconvenientes para usar el nuevo pergamino. Si no se hubiera sentido tan triste, se habría reído.

Sacando un pergamino nuevo, se aseguró de que era normal y comenzó de nuevo. Severus podría no escucharla pero ella se explicaría. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera con la carta, pero ella dormiría mejor sabiendo que le había pedido disculpas y que le había contado por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Era optimista, así que esperaba lo mejor.

Severus cerró su puerta y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños, y su respiración salía en pequeñas ráfagas. Entre los alumnos con sus miradas malintencionadas y el intento de Hermione de manipular la situación, estaba preparado para lanzar hechizos de nuevo. Se movió hacia su cama y se sentó bruscamente. Poniendo la cabeza entre las manos, dejó que sus dedos se aferraran fuertemente a su pelo. Esto era mucho peor de lo que había llegado a imaginar.

_¿Siempre me mirarán de esa forma? ¿__**Ella **__continuará acosándome?_

Sus manos tiraron de su pelo con más fuerza. Estuvo tentado de arrancar cada mechón.

Recordó la mirada de preocupación de Hermione mientras puso su mano sobre su brazo durante el banquete. Era buena, eso se lo concedía. Si no la conociera mejor, pensaría que realmente estaba preocupada por él.

Se rió para sí mismo con ironía. "Ella solo buscaba echarse unas risas, tonto," se dijo a sí mismo. "Le he dado suficiente material para el resto de su vida," susurró para sí mismo con amargura.

Sus manos se deslizaron de su pelo y cubrieron su cara. Suspirando pesadamente, dejó que sus hombros se hundieran mientras el resto de su cuerpo se desplomaba. Se sentía completamente derrotado.

"Creí que ella era diferente…"

Permaneció de esa manera durante mucho tiempo, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora con desagradables pensamientos.

_Nunca debí confiar en ella, pero disfrutaba de su compañía. Se estaba convirtiendo en una amiga para mí. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto como para permitir que se acercara a mí de esa forma? ¿Por qué se molestó? Ella sabía cómo estaba; sabía cómo de destrozado estaba._

Frunció el ceño. _Sus palabras fueron puras mentiras. Mantuvo su identidad de Animago en secreto así yo podía continuar balbuceando mi dolor. ¿Qué clase de mujer hace eso?_

Sus manos cayeron de su cara. Miró hacia arriba, la tristeza en sus ojos. "Todo lo que dijo era solo un ardid para conseguir que mostrase mi debilidad. Solo quería acosarme para que le mostrase el desastre que soy. Tiene que estar increíblemente decepcionada de que su engaño no funcionase."

Su mente discutía con su lógica. Una duda persistente ocupó su mente. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la vehemente defensa de Hermione en Hogsmeade. Ese episodio era un poco difícil de explicar. _¿Por qué alguien que estuviera intentando reírse de mi me defendería de esa forma?_ _Tampoco había sido la primera vez… _Apretando su puño, lo golpeó contra la palma de su mano. Quitando todas las dudas de su mente, apretó los dientes. "No importa. Ella misma ha demostrado que no se puede confiar en ella. ¡No me engañará de nuevo!"

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se desnudó con rapidez y se metió en la ducha. El agua corría por su cuerpo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para que el agua golpeara su pelo. Sacó a Hermione Granger de su mente. No se merecía todo el tiempo que él había estado agonizando sobre ella. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia delante para que el agua golpeara su espalda. Rodeado de vapor, respiró profundamente. Cerró los ojos mientras se perdía en la sensación del agua caliente golpeando su piel.

Después de un tiempo, se obligó a sí mismo a salir de la ducha. Después de secarse el pelo, se puso su túnica favorita, sonriendo con el color borgoña. Sabía que habría un escándalo entre el profesorado si llegaran a descubrir que le gustaba un color tan cercano al rojo de Gryffindor. Alzó una ceja. ¿Tal vez debería darse una vuelta así solo para reírse?

Volvió a su cama y se sentó, su espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Sacando sus horarios de la mesita de noche, empezó a mirar sus notas para el día siguiente. Sin embargo, su inquietud por el recibimiento que le harían los estudiantes le hizo perder la concentración repetidamente. Sus ojos se apartaron de la página con la mirada perdida.

_Los alumnos me insultarán…al menos como Director no tenía que verlos en una clase. Ya era bastante duro recibir las frías miradas de aquellos que se atrevían a mirarme mientras caminaba por los pasillos._

_Aunque me lo merecía. Hice algo horrible. Y no ha dejado de ser horrible ¿verdad? A pesar de los verdaderos motivos de mis acciones, seguían siendo abominables. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido abominable._

Sus ojos se centraron y frunció el ceño con intensidad. Colocando sus notas a su lado sobre la cama, se levantó e irrumpió en el salón. Dirigiéndose a la chimenea, frunció el ceño al retrato colgado cuidadosamente sobre ella. Sacándolo de su lugar, fulminó con la mirada al anciano que fingía dormir.

"¿Por qué siempre estás aquí Albus? ¿No tienes un retrato más grande en el que puedas pasar la eternidad?"

Los ojos de Albus se abrieron, y miró a Severus. "Pareces preocupado hijo."

Severus ignoró el obvio intento para que él compartiera sus sentimientos. "¿Por qué?" preguntó bruscamente.

"¿Por qué qué, hijo?"

"Te lo he dicho antes, no soy tu hijo. ¿Por qué me hiciste matarte?"

Las cejas de Albus se arrugaron. "Creí que todo estaba claro."

"La única cosa que estaba clara era que tú querías que fuera el mago más odiado en nuestro mundo. ¿Por qué si no querías que acabase con el más amado?"

"El plan, Severus. Teníamos que seguir el plan."

El agarre de Severus sobre el retrato se apretó. "¿Quién dijo que esa era la única forma de llevar a cabo tu plan maquiavélico? ¿Quién dijo que tendría que hacer algo tan atroz que no puedo superar? ¿Quién dijo que mi vida era mucho menos valiosa que la tuya que podría ser sacrificada para tus propios medios?"

Albus levantó las manos en señal de paz. "Severus, estuviste de acuerdo con esto."

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon. Estaba tentado a romper el marco por la mitad, pero todavía no había acabado con su antiguo instructor. "Nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto. Discutimos sin cesar sobre ello. Ignorabas todo lo que te decía. Sé que me encontrabas repulsivo, pero…"

Albus protestó enérgicamente. "No es así, Severus. Pienso en ti como un hijo."

"Un hijo que te da disgusta ¿verdad? Me has dicho eso en repetidas ocasiones, ¿o ha olvidado tu mente muerta los detalles de eso?"

"No eres…"

"¡No mientas Albus!" contestó fuertemente. "¿Era una especie de castigo? ¿Pensabas que porque una vez estuve aliado con el enemigo, necesitabas hacerme sufrir por ello? ¿No creías que todo eso que había hecho antes de ese momento en la torre de Astronomía había sido castigo suficiente?"

"¡Severus!"

"¿No entendías que permanecía despierto por las noches, culpándome a mí mismo de mis estúpidas acciones como joven? Por mí, la mujer que amaba fue asesinada. ¿No era ese castigo suficiente para ti Dumbledore?" Severus estaba temblando, estaba tan indignado.

"¡No estaba intentando castigarte! De todas formas me estaba muriendo."

Severus alzó el retrato hasta su cara y lo miró. "¡Había otras maneras en las que podías haber muerto! ¿Por qué insististe en que pusiera esa sobre mí? ¿Esperabas en secreto que fuera asesinado por ello?"

Albus echaba chispas.

"¿Es eso no? ¡Querías verme muerto también!"

"Nunca quise…"

"¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser mi mano la que te matara?"

"Aseguraba…"

"¡Aseguraba mi lugar! Sí, lo sé. ¿Sabes que más aseguró? El odio de todo el mundo."

"Severus, estás exagerando. Creo que tal vez es tú odio hacia ti mismo lo que está impulsando esta discusión. Nadie te odia. Estás proyectando tus propios sentimientos sobre ti mismo sobre los demás. He hablado con Minerva. Está preocupada por ti. Así como el resto de la plantilla. Son tus amigos."

Severus se burló. "¿Amigos? ¡Apenas me hablan! Soy un paria en lo que debería ser mi hogar ¡y es por tu culpa!" Movió el retrato sin piedad.

Albus miró a Severus. "Esto tiene que ver con la profesora Granger ¿verdad?"

"¡No se trata todo de Granger!" espetó.

"Entonces, ¿la vuelta de los alumnos? ¿Crees que te tratarán mal? Severus, sin duda estás acostumbrado a eso."

Las manos de Severus se agitaron con rabia. ¿Por qué crees que me tratan así?"

"Bueno, supongo que es debido a tu hosca actitud."

"¡Es por tu culpa idiota! No importa por qué te maté; ¡soy un asesino! Nunca podré escapar de eso. Por tu culpa, nunca podré encontrar la aceptación en este mundo, y estoy atrapado en él."

Albus miró severamente a Severus. "Necesitas dejar de sentir lástima por ti mismo. Es entonces cuando encontrarás aceptación, porque no estarás condenándote a ti mismo."

"¿No puedes asumir la responsabilidad de nada, penosa excusa de mago?" Severus frunció el ceño hacia el hombre pintado mirándolo con severidad. "He acabado contigo. No puedes darme una buena razón por la que me has hecho sufrir e insistes en culparme por cosas que escapan a mi control. ¡Por mi puedes arder en el infierno!"

Con eso, arrojó el retrato a las llamas. Miró con satisfacción como Dumbledore gritaba y corría fuera del retrato. Severus pudo haber jurado que las ropas de Dumbledore estaban chamuscadas mientras escapaba.

Severus permaneció allí hasta que el marco no fue más que cenizas, todo lo que Dumbledore había dicho se repetía en su cabeza. Sacudiendo su cabeza, lo apartó. El anciano en realidad nunca había intentado ayudarle en el pasado, ¿por qué empezaría ahora?

Mirando el fuego, una sonrisa se deslizó en su boca. Echó un vistazo a las ardientes brasas sintiendo que se quitaba de encima un peso. Había destruido a Albus Dumbledore una vez más. Al contrario que el brutal asesinato que había cometido anteriormente; este acto le había dado una sensación de logro. Se sintió más ligero de lo que se había sentido en meses. Quemar a Albus había sido verdaderamente estimulante.

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, perdón por la tardanza pero he estado liada con cosas de la facultad ya (y eso que todavía queda bastante para que empiecen de nuevo las clases, pero ya se sabe cómo es esto) y apenas he tenido tiempo para hacer otras cosas y mucho menos traducir . Espero poder tener el próximo capítulo cuanto antes, pero no prometo nada.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Un besito.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Severus se levantó, duchó y vistió rápidamente, preparándose para el primer día de clase. Era un día al que ya temía. No habría nada que detuviera a los cabezas huecas de hacer comentarios sarcásticos. Sería libre para castigar si oía algo directamente, eso seguro, pero nunca podría estar seguro de lo que dirían cuando no estuvieran en su presencia.

Mirándose en el espejo, se abrochó los últimos botones de su chaqueta. En verdad la actitud de los alumnos era intranscendente. Estaba acostumbrado a ese trato porque sabía lo que todos decían de él. No importaba que ahora su pelo estuviera limpísimo; le seguirían llamando imbécil grasiento el resto de su vida. Incluso si decidiera dejar de llevar su capa, siempre habría cánticos sobre "el murciélago de las mazmorras" dirigidos a él. Como odiaba enseñar a esos niños malos y rencorosos.

Negó con la cabeza. _¿Puede que realmente muriese hace meses y este es mi infierno personal?_

Girándose, cogió su capa y se la colocó a su alrededor. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos sensibleros por un suave golpeteo en la ventana. Se encaminó hacia ella y descubrió que una lechuza del colegio esperaba para entrar. Dejó al pájaro entrar y cogió el pergamino que llevaba. La lechuza se fue inmediatamente. Miró el pergamino doblado con su nombre escrito en el. Conocía esa letra. Después de seis años de trabajos, la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Frunciendo el ceño, arrojó la carta sobre su escritorio y abandonó la habitación. Hermione maldita Granger podía esperar a que leyera su carta. No lo obligaría de nuevo.

Severus entró en su clase mientras todos los alumnos se sentaban tan rectos como era posible, mirando al frente. Sus ropas ondeaban tras él mientras se dirigía a la parte delantera de la clase, sin mirar a nadie. Girándose, examinó el aula. Los alumnos parecían debidamente atentos. Sus ojos se posaron en la parte de atrás donde se encontraba un Auror con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con el pie. Severus frunció el ceño.

"¿Quién es usted?" se dirigió al Auror.

"¡Sabes perfectamente quien soy Snape!"

Severus lo miró antes de hablar lacónicamente, "Clase, ¿me permitís presentaros al Auror Ronald Weasley? Ha sido designado perro guardián de esta clase para asegurarse de que yo no os convierta en imbéciles, o peor… Mortífagos."

"¿Podemos hablar un momento?" preguntó Ron con amabilidad.

"Estoy intentando dar clase, señor Weasley."

"Sólo será un minuto, profesor."

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. "Abrid los libros por la página trescientos noventa y cuatro y estudiad las formas de desarmar a un oponente." Se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la clase y salió al pasillo seguido de cerca por Ron.

"Mire profesor, esto no ha sido idea mía," dijo Ron con tono conciliador. "Todavía estoy en fase de entrenamiento y soy considerado de menos importancia, así que me han asignado a ti primero. Sé que eres un completo imbécil pero no le harás daño a los alumnos."

La ceja de Severus se alzó con el comentario de Weasley.

"Solo permaneceré en silencio en la parte de atrás y tu harás lo tuyo. No estoy aquí para juzgar tus métodos. Haz tu trabajo y el Ministerio te dejará en paz."

"Lo dudo mucho Weasley."

"Bueno, esa es la forma en que está. Habrá un Auror diferente cada día durante una semana. Entonces, solo vendrán por aquí cuando estés haciendo hechizos oscuros de defensa."

"¿Quieres llevarme de la mano? ¿Dirigir mi varita para que no haga ningún movimiento precipitado?"

Ron frunció el ceño. "Escucha Snape. Esto puede ser tan complicado o tan sencillo como tú quieras hacerlo. Vamos a pasar el día ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿O qué? ¿Me arrojarás a Azkaban?"

"Simplemente haz tu trabajo. Estoy seguro de que prefieres tener un cómodo trabajo enseñando que estar tras las rejas."

Severus se burló de Ron. "Yo no estaría tan seguro, Weasley."

Dándose la vuelta, Severus volvió a la clase y empezó a darla. Ron permaneció en la parte de atrás observando sin decirle otra palabra a Severus.

_Tanto mejor,_ pensó Severus.

Severus entró en su despacho mucho más tarde en el día con una expresión de asombro en su cara. Sus clases habían ido relativamente bien, y los alumnos parecían ser de alguna forma respetuosos. Había la usual falta de atención y charlas pero nadie parecía estar observándolo con miedo u odio. Weasley había estado en silencio e incluso durante un momento había olvidado que estaba allí. ¿Lo que podía ser el problema? Estaba verdaderamente perdido.

Los ojos de Severus se dirigieron a su escritorio donde había dejado la carta desde esa mañana. Caminó hacia allí y la cogió, observándola, frunció los labios. Estuvo tentado de quemarla al instante pero algo en su interior le suplicaba que la leyese. _Estúpido sentimentalismo._

"¿Qué crees que hay aquí, viejo? ¿Podía ser una disculpa sincera? ¿Una explicación sobre como ella solo estaba intentando ayudar? ¿Y que le impediría mentir? Nada en absoluto."

Severus dejó caer la carta de sus manos y volvió a caer sobre el escritorio. Se giró y fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Una cena silenciosa después, Severus se encontró una vez más en frente de su escritorio, mirando la carta. Hermione había entrado en el Gran Comedor con Weasley de su brazo. Había ignorado la opresión en su pecho al ver a los dos caminando juntos, riéndose y pareciendo una anciana pareja casada. La repugnante visión había continuado mientras la desigual pareja se dirigía hacia el extremo opuesto de la mesa y hablaba sin que le importara nada alrededor. Nadie se había sentado al lado de Severus, así que había comido rápidamente y había hecho un rápido escape de la charla de sus compañeros y los alumnos. Todo el mundo había estado demasiado alegre para su gusto, y la voz mordaz de Weasley combinada con la seductora risa de Granger le habían dado dolor de cabeza.

La carta estaba justo donde la había dejado. Parecía burlarse de él con su mera existencia. No la levantó; solo la miró. Tal vez si la miraba lo suficiente, podía quemarla con su mirada. El papel permaneció tristemente sobre el escritorio, sin señales de combustión a la vista.

"¡Por el amor de Merlín!" murmuró con los dientes apretados antes de recoger el pergamino.

Caminó hacia el sofá y se arrojó sobre el. Desdoblando la carta, comenzó a leer lo que estaba seguro de que iban a ser un montón de mentiras.

_Severus,_

_Si en realidad te has tomado el tiempo de leer esto y no quemarlo, quería darte las gracias. No puedo expresar lo mal que me siento. Siento que mis acciones te hayan provocado dolor. De verdad que esa no era mi intención._

_Cuando me tropecé contigo la primera vez, era el primer día que había logrado cambiar de forma. No estaba muy segura de por qué, pero tú pareciste abrirte a mí. Debatí decirte quien era, pero elegí lo contrario. Sentí que podías necesitar a alguien quien no te juzgara-o alguien que tu sentías que no te juzgaría-para descargarte._

_Me equivoqué Severus. Debería haberte dicho quién era desde el principio. Por favor, perdóname. No lo hice para poder obtener conocimientos contra ti. No lo hice para poder reírme de ti. Lo hice porque sabía que necesitabas hablar sobre cómo te sentías pero no lo habrías hecho con nadie más._

_Tu desconfianza de aquellos que te rodean está bien fundada. Te hemos tratado vergonzosamente._

_Por favor, tienes que saber que mi amistad como humana y halcón siempre ha sido sincera. Nunca he tratado de exponerte a ti o a tus secretos. No le diré a un alma lo que me contaste. Todavía estoy aquí para ti si quieres hablar de algo. Sé que no eres realmente alguien que habla, pero a veces ayuda a descargarse. Estaré aquí si lo necesitas._

_Por favor acepta mi disculpa Severus, y que sepas que no te hice daño malintencionadamente. Nunca haría nada para herirte a propósito. Espero que puedas llegar a un tiempo en el que con solo mirarme no se encienda la ira en ti._

_Tuya,_

_Hermione Granger._

Severus observó la carta durante largo tiempo, releyéndola varias veces. En silencio, contemplaba todo lo que había escrito. Parte de él había saltado de alegría con sus palabras. Había empujado y enterrado esa parte. La esperanza no era algo que Severus Snape experienciase. La esperanza había sido su enemiga durante demasiado tiempo como para apoderarse de ella a estas alturas de su vida. No, el no esperaba que ella hubiera sido sincera en su carta. Definitivamente eso era esperar demasiado.

Lo más probable es que ella estuviera tratando de congraciarse con él para que pudiera conseguir más mierda sobre él. Tal vez ella y Rita Skeeter estuvieran trabajando juntas. Tal vez abriría el Profeta en un par de días y encontraría una exposición sobre el "Maestro de Pociones que se vino abajo."

_¡No tiene ningún sentido!_ le gritó su voz interior. Incluso él sabía que Skeeter y Granger no se llevaban bien. Sería poco probable que estuviera trabajando con la periodista. Negó con la cabeza. _Estoy llevando la paranoia a un nuevo nivel._

No había ninguna razón, aunque… ninguna razón en la tierra… por la que ella querría ayudarle. Ninguna en absoluto. A pesar de eso, un molesto sentimiento le dijo que su carta era sincera. ¡Como deseaba poder creerlo! Ya extrañaba su amistad.

_Le gusta ayudar a los demás…_

Por qué querría ayudarle estaba más allá de su comprensión. Su estómago se hizo un nudo con el pensamiento de que a ella pudiera importarle él de alguna manera.

_Severus Snape, eres un necio. A nadie le importas en lo más mínimo._

Sintió que sus muros crecían a su alrededor. No, no bajaría la guardia a su alrededor. Era peligrosa. Sabía demasiado y podía explotarle en un instante. Si la carta era o no sincera, él no se involucraría con Hermione Granger otra vez. Mejor dejarle creer que la odiaba. Eso haría que mantuviera la distancia.

Arrugó la carta en una bola y la arrojó al aire. Voló a través de la habitación y aterrizó en la esquina. La dejó a su soledad mientras se levantaba y regresaba a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Hermione se sentó en su escritorio, preparando las clases para el día siguiente. El primer día de colegio había ido bien. Su transformación había provocado miradas de sorpresa por parte de los de primer año y aplausos por parte de las otras clases. Desafortunadamente, la satisfacción que había esperado por su exhibición se vio ensombrecida por su abuso de su forma de Animago con Severus. Sin embargo, su cambio de halcón a humana había captado la atención de los alumnos. Combinado con su seguimiento al consejo de Severus de ser severa al comienzo del trimestre, había obtenido su respeto, lo que hizo que el día pasase volando.

Se había sorprendido al ver a Ron de pie en la puerta cuando su última clase acabó. Recibiéndole con un abrazo enorme, lo mimó y fueron a cenar, charlando hasta mucho después de que todo el mundo se hubiera ido del comedor. Había sido la primera vez desde su llegada a Hogwarts que no había tenido en cuenta a Severus Snape.

Pero ahora, a pesar de su intento de preparar una clase, sus pensamientos se centraron en torno a él. ¿Había leído su carta? Si lo había hecho, obviamente no la creía, ya que no había oído nada de él. Suspiró profundamente. Había sido un disparo a distancia, pero esperaba que las pudieran estar mejor entre los dos. De nuevo, se sintió triste por la pérdida de su amigo.

Un ligero golpe alteró sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista e invitó a la persona a entrar. Se sorprendió de ver a Luna Lovegood allí sonriéndole.

"¡Señorita Lovegood! ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable!"

"Hola, Hermione," respondió Luna soñadora.

Hermione sonrió también. "Lo siento, es necesario que te dirijas a mí como profesora Granger de ahora en adelante, Luna."

"Bueno, eso es por lo que me he pasado por aquí."

Hermione la miró con curiosidad y le señaló que tomara asiento. Luna cogió una silla y la puso al lado de la de Hermione. Hermione asintió para que continuara una vez que se sentó.

"Me han pedido convertirme en una aprendiz a tiempo parcial durante el año, así que todavía puedo llamarte Hermione como si en realidad fuésemos compañeras."

Hermione estaba sorprendida y emocionada al mismo tiempo. "¿De qué vas a ser aprendiz. Luna?" le preguntó una vez recuperada la compostura. No era que encontrara que Luna careciese de capacidades ni mucho menos. Era solo que poder tener a una de sus amigas básicamente como miembro del profesorado era más de lo que podía haber esperado.

Luna sonrió. "Es con Hagrid para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas."

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. "Suena perfecto para ti Luna."

Luna asintió con entusiasmo, luego con la mirada perdida dijo. "Espero que Hagrid pueda ayudarme a descubrir dónde buscar un Garoof de pelo rizado."

Hermione contuvo la risa. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Oh, es una criatura con forma de caballo. Solo mide noventa centímetros y está cubierto de pelo rizado. Es por eso por lo que se llama Garoof de pelo rizado, claro."

Hermione asintió. Las dos permanecieron en silencio. El buen humor de Hermione al ver a Luna pareció disiparse mientras pensamientos sobre Severus inundaban su mente una vez más.

"Estás preocupada," mustió Luna.

La sonrisa de Hermione esta vez fue más forzada. "No, no es nada."

"Noté que en la cena el profesor Snape te miraba."

Hermione soltó un bufido. "Ahórrate ver una cosa así."

"¿Está enfadado contigo?" Luna inclinó la cabeza y miró con curiosidad a Hermione.

Hermione miró hacia abajo y jugueteó con sus manos. "En realidad, está bastante furioso. No creo que pueda arreglar lo que he hecho."

La mano de Luna se posó sobre las suyas y se las apretó. "No te preocupes Hermione. Le gusta hacer pensar a la gente que es una cosa cuando en realidad es lo contrario."

"¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre él?"

Luna se encogió de hombros. "Paso un poco de tiempo sola. Me gusta observar a la gente. Incluso el año pasado podía ver que él no era todo lo que nos quería hacer pensar que era."

Hermione pensó sobre eso. "¿No le odiabas porque mató a Dumbledore?"

"No odio a nadie."

Hermione miró a su amiga. No podía pensar en una sola vez en la que hubiera oído hablar a Luna mal de alguien, incluso de aquellos que le gastaban bromas y le robaban sus zapatos. De pronto tuvo un profundo deseo de estar más cerca de la increíble bruja que estaba sentada a su lado.

"Desde el principio creí que podría haber otra explicación de lo que le hizo a Dumbledore," explicó Luna soñadora. "Admito que creí que los nargles se había apoderado de su mente al principio. Me parece que la verdadera razón es mucho mejor ¿no crees?"

Hermione sonrió. "Sí, tiene mucho más sentido ¿no?"

Luna asintió. "Pero de todas formas, él estará bien contigo. Me parece que es el tipo de persona que se enfada en situaciones públicas y entonces sufre por ello. Se relajará."

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "No sé, Luna. No debería haber hecho lo que hice."

"Hermione, no soy capaz de verte haciendo daño a nadie a propósito."

Negando con la cabeza, Hermione miró de nuevo a Luna. "No lo hice a propósito, de verdad. Omití una pieza vital de información sobre algo. En otras palabras, le mentí. Él no perdona a los mentirosos."

Luna le apretó la mano para reconfortarla. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

"No, Luna. Yo me metí en esto. Sólo tengo que ver cómo solucionarlo."

Luna apretó la mano de Hermione otra vez antes de levantarse. "Creo que cuando el vea tus verdaderos motivos, podrá perdonarte," le aseguró.

"No estoy segura de que eso vaya a suceder," dijo Hermione mientras negaba y con la mirada triste.

Luna extendió su mano. "Vamos. Sé que cuando estoy triste el chocolate es la respuesta. Vamos a colarnos en las cocinas para que los elfos domésticos nos preparen un bonito, decadente pastel de chocolate o algo."

Hermione cogió la mano de Luna y se levantó, pareciendo feliz por primera vez en esa noche. "Eso suena como el interruptor del estado de ánimo perfecto. ¡Vamos!"

Dos días habían pasado, y otros dos Aurores habían estado observando a Severus, Harry Potter, había sido uno de ellos. Severus había ignorado al hombre, incluso cuando Hermione y el Chico Maravilla habían sido tan escandalosos en la cena a pesar de que había sentido otra vez esa curiosa opresión en el pecho mientras los observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Las clases habían permanecido constantemente normales. Los alumnos habían sido respetuosos, y los Aurores básicamente no le habían dicho nada, aunque parecía que Potter había querido desnudar su alma. Si todos iban a ser así, Severus podría ser capaz de superar la semana y finalmente el año.

Pero cuando Severus volvió a clase el cuarto día, se le erizaron los pelos. Este Auror… ¿incluso era ella un Auror? Este Auror era diferente. Dolores Umbridge estaba de pie en la parte trasera del aula con el ceño fruncido.

_¿No han despedido a esta sirvienta en repetidas ocasiones?_

Severus la ignoró y comenzó la clase. No había dicho más de dos frases cuando el odioso "ejem, ejem" de su voz llegó a sus oídos.

"Auror Umbridge, ¿qué pasa?" espetó.

"No soy un Auror pero estoy aquí en representación del mismo Ministro. Creo, profesor, que este tipo de hechizo repelente es excesivo para la edad de este grupo."

Severus se puso rígido. "¿Es cierto eso, señora Umbridge?"

"Si, profesor. Solo necesitan aprender Expelliarmus a esta edad."

"¿Y qué pasa, señora Umbridge, cuando el Expelliarmus ha sido usado sobre ellos antes de que hayan tenido oportunidad de usarlo contra sus enemigos? ¿Deberían estar indefensos contra cualquier hechizo que sus enemigos deseen arrojarles? Con este hechizo Repelente no verbal, al menos pueden protegerse de un peligro inminente si son desarmados."

"Nunca estarán en una situación donde eso sea necesario, profesor Snape."

Severus apretó los dientes. "¿Ha olvidado los eventos del pasado año?"

"Por supuesto que no, pero ahora no hay peligro para estos niños."

"Me cuesta mucho ver a los alumnos de séptimo año como niños. Se tendrán que enfrentar al mundo real en cuestión de meses. No todo el mundo en ese mundo real tiene sus mejores intenciones. Esta defensa puede ser usada contra un señor de la guerra como contra un atracador. Ahora… ¿puedo continuar?"

"No estoy de acuerdo profesor. Enséñeles otro método."

La clase había estado en silencio durante esta confrontación. Habían permanecido en silencio, pero Severus notó a algunos de ellos muertos de vergüenza mientras él se dirigía a la parte trasera del aula y le gruñía a Umbridge que le siguiera al pasillo. La mujer rió entre dientes y salió tras él, sus tacones sonando mientras salía al pasillo con él.

"¿De qué está hablando?" gruñó Severus.

"Simplemente no estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos Snape."

"¿Por qué?"

Umbridge miró a Severus como si fuera un idiota. "Porque eres un Mortífago. Eres un asesino y no se puede confiar en ti. Deberías ser expulsado del mundo mágico, pero Potter se puso en pie por ti. Este tipo de magia es demasiado peligrosa para que un hombre como tú la esté enseñando."

"¿Un hombre como yo?" preguntó Severus mientras sus ojos se estrechaban.

"Sí… un hombre que no es nada más que maldad. Deberías haber sido asesinado con tu maestro."

La varita de Severus estuvo fuera en un instante, presionada contra la mejilla de Umbridge. "Cuando tú seas profesora de esta clase- lo cual será cuando el infierno se congele, permíteme asegurar- puedes enseñar lo que desees. He sido nombrado profesor de estos alumnos. Les enseñaré lo que necesitan saber. Tú… como mi vigilante, harás solo eso-¡observar! Si hago algo que sea perjudicial para los alumnos, entonces… y solo entonces…tienes la autoridad de intervenir. ¿Está claro?"

Umbridge miró a Severus, pero él vio el miedo en sus ojos. "¡No creas que Kingsley no sabrá esto Snape!"

"¡Adelante, haz lo que quieras!"Severus apartó su varita de la mejilla y volvió a la clase donde continuó enseñando el hechizo repelente a sus alumnos. Umbridge volvió, parecía un avispón enfadado. Severus estaba seguro de que recibiría una lechuza del Ministerio. No le importó. Se había sentido bien intimidando al hipopótamo risitas.

_Profesor Snape, _

_Ha llegado a nuestra atención que ha asaltado a un empleado del Ministerio. Considérese en libertad condicional. Si otras acciones como esta ocurren, será sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban._

_Daniel Derwood_

_Jefe de Aurores_

_Ministerio de Magia._

Severus arrugó la carta y la arrojó al fuego. La observó arder y finalmente convertirse en cenizas. Dirigiéndose a su escritorio, sacó algo de su propio pergamino y garabateó una respuesta para el Ministerio.

_Señor Derwood,_

_La señora Umbridge intentó interferir en mi clase, luego me ordenó dejar de enseñar un hechizo repelente totalmente inofensivo. No permitiré que la señora Umbridge esté de nuevo en mi clase. Envíe a cualquier otro Auror que quiera, pero a ella se le pedirá que se marche si aparece para observar._

_Profesor Severus Snape_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Envió la lechuza y esperaba no tener que volver a ver a Umbridge de nuevo.

**Aggg, maldita Umbridge! Ya se le habrán quitado todas las ganas de volver a molestar. Como siempre muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta traducción y por todos vuestros comentarios. Un besito!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Hermione se sentó en una cómoda silla en la sala de profesores. Esta era la primera reunión oficial del año. Había pasado un mes de clases y el grupo se iba a reunir para discutir cómo estaba progresando el curso. Hermione se relajó mientras observaba a sus compañeros. Filius Flitwick estaba charlando animadamente con Rolanda Hooch. Sybill Trelawney, sentada sola en la esquina, había traído su bola de cristal y la miraba con sus ojos de lechuza. Nadie hacía ningún esfuerzo por hablar con ella. Hermione se sentó al lado de Pomona Sprout, que estaba hablando con Hagrid. Frente a ella, Severus se sentó con su habitual ceño fruncido.

No miró ni habló con nadie. La mayoría de los profesores había renunciado a tratar de sacarlo de su coraza. Hermione no, pero no se atrevía a hablar con él. Había aprovechado toda oportunidad para evitarla. Ella todavía se sentaba a su lado en las comidas, pero él nunca le dirigía más de cuatro palabras, y normalmente tenían que ver con pasarle objetos de la mesa.

En su mente, lo veía noche tras noche, comiendo con rapidez y marchándose sin mucho más que una mirada en su dirección. Ahora miraba a Severus con el corazón pesado. Sus acciones le hacían sentirse incluso mucho más ignorada por él. Ella había llegado a aceptarlo, aunque en su interior dejó un sentimiento de vacío. Realmente, después de su engaño, se merecía su silencio.

Sin embargo, había tratado de iniciar conversaciones con él. Claro que había sido en vano, y los resultados solo eran miradas desagradables por parte de él. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a no hacerle caso y en su lugar, hablaba con Flitwick.

Ahora Severus miraba hacia abajo, a sus uñas, todavía ignorando a todo el mundo. Como quería Hermione sentarse a su lado para apoyarle, pero sabía que sus esfuerzos no serían bien recibidos. Se preguntó si habría leído su carta. Suspirando, llegó a la conclusión de que si incluso lo hubiera hecho, verdaderamente no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Apretó los labios mientras sacudía la cabeza. Le echaba de menos a él y a sus conversaciones.

Mientras esperaban por Minerva, Pomona Sprout se giró hacia Hermione y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo han estado tus primeras semanas, Hermione?" preguntó Pomona.

Hermione volvió en si antes de contestar. "Es difícil de creer como de rápido han pasado. Al principio estaba tan nerviosa que no creo que estuviera increíblemente bien. Afortunadamente no llevó mucho tiempo conocer a los alumnos y sentirme a gusto."

Pomona asintió. "Tuve los mismos problemas mis primeras semanas como profesora. ¡Estaba muerta de miedo! Estaba segura de que iba a caer muerta un día y de que ellos me enterrarían entre mis Tentáculas Venenosas."

Hermione se echó a reír. "Todavía estoy intentando ajustar el horario," admitió una vez que se hubo recuperado. "Todos esos trabajos para corregir requieren mucho tiempo extra. Realmente no me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo estaría pasando fuera de la clase simplemente preparando el próximo día de clases."

Pomona le sonrió. "Se hace más fácil, querida. Tienes un cerebro rápido. Tendrás tu horario organizado y entonces no te sentirás tan estresada."

Hermione asintió. En realidad había estado agradecida por estar tan ocupada. Su mente había estado alejada de Severus. Las únicas veces que realmente había tenido que lamentarse de su amistad perdida había sido durante las comidas y más tarde por las noches. La actividad de un nuevo año escolar le había ayudado a superar la angustia que sentía por su relación destrozada.

"Creo que finalmente estoy en el lugar donde mi horario no ocupa mi día entero," reflexionó Hermione.

"¿Y tu salud, querida?"

"Estoy mucho mejor," dijo con una sonrisa vacilante.

Era verdad; estaba mucho mejor. El hechizo que Duvall le había lanzado le había dejado en un estado débil, pero su fuerza poco a poco iba recuperándose. Intentaba que el estrés del colegio no le agobiara, recordando la advertencia de Poppy sobre su corazón. A veces podía sentirlo bombeando en su pecho y cada vez que eso pasaba, siempre hacía pequeñas inspiraciones para calmar su ansiedad. Hasta ahora eso había funcionado y no había tenido ningún problema.

"Todavía me lo estoy tomando con calma. El hechizo tiene algunos efectos secundarios que estoy superando," le explicó a Pomona.

Los ojos de Hermione se posaron de nuevo sobre Severus. Su cabeza estaba agachada, y su pelo ocultaba su cara. Un deseo de retirar ese pelo y mirar sus ojos la envolvió. Lo alejó, reprimiéndose a sí misma por sus estúpidos pensamientos.

Minerva entró, saludando a todo el mundo y la reunión comenzó. Hermione mantuvo sus ojos sobre Severus mientras los temas se discutían. La única vez que él habló fue para expresar su opinión sobre los castigos de los alumnos. La mayoría de los que estaban en la sala querían acortar el tiempo que un estudiante pasaba en los castigos.

"La duración está intrínseca en el castigo," discutió Severus. "Un alumno no temerá un castigo corto. No servirá como ninguna forma de disuasión."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Hermione haciendo que Severus frunciera el ceño. "El castigo sirve como escarmiento y como forma de disuasión. Sí, lleva mucho tiempo el tener que vigilar a esos alumnos, pero al final mantiene el orden en la escuela."

Después de un poco más de discusión, se decidió dejar la duración de los castigos tal y como estaba.

Aparte de ese único comentario, Severus permaneció en silencio. Mantuvo su mirada en el suelo. Parecía solemne, tal vez incluso deprimido. Resuelto el malentendido o no, Hermione no podía dejarlo sentado allí, deleitándose con su dolor. Decidió acercarse a él después de la reunión y preguntarle cómo estaba.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Severus permaneció en su silla, sin moverse. Normalmente era el primero en salir de la sala, pero era como si no estuviera atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hermione esperó a que la sala se vaciase un poco y se acercó a él.

"Profesor Snape, ¿podría preguntarte una cosa?"

Severus la miró, sus ojos finalmente parecieron centrarse mientras se levantaba.

"Tengo prisa, profesora Granger," dijo.

"Solo será un minuto, pero es privado."

Severus frunció el ceño. Antes de que Hermione se girara hacia él, esperaron hasta que los últimos rezagados se marcharon de la sala de profesores.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó.

Las cejas de Severus se juntaron. "¡Mi bienestar no es asunto tuyo!"

"Severus, pareces no estar bien."

"Y tú pareces ser tan entrometida como siempre. ¿Cuándo aprenderás Granger, a dejarme en paz?"

"Severus, estoy preocupada por ti."

Severus dio un paso más hacia ella. Se inclinó sobre ella de forma amenazadora. Hermione retrocedió un paso.

"No necesito las preocupaciones de una Gryffindor sabelotodo, ¿me entiendes?"

"Severus…yo..."

"Veo que no…"

El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con rapidez en su pecho. Hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse, pero Severus solo estaba empezando su ataque. Con cada palabra, sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir más y más fuerte.

"Tú, profesora Granger, eres una metomentodo. Crees que todo el mundo es tu obra de caridad. Bueno, te aseguro Granger, que yo no soy una obra de caridad."

"Solo estaba preocupada por ti," dijo. Mientras lo decía se aferró a su pecho, tratando desesperadamente de calmarse.

Hermione sintió que pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en la línea de su pelo. Trató desesperadamente de respirar con normalidad. Sus intentos de calmar su respiración no salieron bien. Continuaba saliendo en rápidas exhalaciones, ignorando esos intentos.

"¿Parece que me importa si estás o no preocupada por mí?" Se movió más cerca ahora, inclinándose más, tanto que sus narices casi se tocaban. Usando su tono de voz más intimidante, continuó reprochándole.

"¿Crees que quiero a alguna arpía a mi alrededor preguntándome si estoy bien? ¿Crees que quiero tu compañía?" exigió. Su voz no era más alta de lo no normal, pero el veneno en ella hizo que Hermione temblase interiormente mientras los latidos de su corazón empezaban a sonar en su cabeza.

"S-Severus," tartamudeó. Sus ojos le imploraban que parase, pero él no lo hizo. Estaba empezando a sentirse mareada.

Su voz se elevó ligeramente, y sus palabras se hicieron más señaladas. "No, te lo aseguro. ¡No eres más que una sabelotodo empollona que cree que puede arreglar todo! Te aseguro que ¡Yo. No. Necesito. Que. Me. Arregles! ¡Puedes dejar tus entrometidas preguntas enterradas en esa hiperactiva mente tuya! ¡Concéntrate en tus alumnos y déjame… en… paz!"

Estaba mirando ahora, aunque parecía estar un poco borroso.

"¡No quiero tu ayuda! ¡No seré tu rata de laboratorio! ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Puede esa increíble mente tuya aceptar ese único hecho?"

La respiración de Hermione aumentó de manera exponencial. Abrió la boca para respirar y se aferró a su pecho. Dolores agudos le atravesaron todo el cuerpo. Trató desesperadamente de calmarse, pero fue en vano. La cercanía de Severus y la rabia en su rostro hicieron que su corazón se acelerase aún más. Alargó la mano y cogió sus ropas.

"Por favor para," susurró apenas antes de desmayarse por completo, hundiéndose en el suelo.**  
><strong>

Severus sintió la mano de Hermione en sus ropas y se dio cuenta de que se aferraba el pecho. Antes de que lo supiera, ella había caído al suelo inconsciente. La miró un momento antes de recomponerse y agacharse. Agitando su varita sobre ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba en parada cardíaca.

"¡Maldición!" gritó mientras la recogía del suelo y se dirigía hacia la chimenea. Apoyándola en el suelo, cogió un poco de polvos Flu, y volviéndola a coger se metió en la chimenea soltando los polvos mientras gritaba, "¡Enfermería!"

En un instante apareció en la chimenea de la enfermería y llevó a Hermione a una cama. Poppy apareció con rapidez.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Está en parada cardiaca," explicó Severus.

Poppy se puso a trabajar. "¡Le dije que no se sobreexcitara o su corazón le fallaría!" exclamó mientras agitaba su varita, le administraba pociones y murmuraba hechizos.

Severus sintió su pecho como si un bloque de cemento hubiera caído sobre él. Se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras miraba la forma quiera de Hermione. "No lo sabía," murmuró.

Poppy se paró lo suficiente para mirar a Severus antes de volver a agitar su varita.

"¿No sabías que?" le preguntó.

"No sabía que ella podía tener un ataque al corazón. Es mi culpa. Estaba siendo prepotente. Yo… yo estaba atacándole."

Poppy le dirigió otra mirada. "¿Podrías alcanzarme la poción estabilizadora del corazón que está en esa mesa de allí?" le preguntó.

Severus corrió hacia la mesa y buscó la poción. Su mano temblaba mientras pasaba por algunos viales, cayéndolos. Finalmente, cogió el correcto y volvió corriendo al lado de Poppy.

"¿Se pondrá bien?" preguntó Severus.

"Lo veremos una vez que le administre la poción."

Poppy vertió un poco en su boca para que la bebiera. Luego cogió un poco y bajó la camisa de Hermione para poder frotarla en su pecho. Se echó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos.

"Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora." Miró hacia arriba a Severus. "Sería mejor si pudieses controlar tu temperamento cuando estés alrededor de ella a partir de ahora, profesor. No quiero que esto ocurra todos los días. Has hecho que tarde en recuperarse varias semanas."

Severus bajó la cabeza. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. La había matado. Tratando de mantenerla alejada, había seguido adelante y la había matado.

Poppy pareció sentir sus remordimientos. Relajó los hombros y se acercó a Severus, esta vez hablando con un tono más calmado.

"No sabías lo de su corazón. Siento habértelo reprochado. Sabes cómo soy con mis pacientes. He estado sobreprotectora contigo suficientes veces en el pasado." Su mano se posó en su hombro mientras miraba a Hermione, cuyo color estaba ya mejorando. "Estará bien. Una vez que su corazón se haya curado completamente, podrás gritarle como te plazca."

Los ojos de Severus no se abrieron con sus palabras. Finalmente, miró a Hermione. Parecía tan frágil. Tuvo una repentina urgencia de envolverla con sus brazos y protegerla, pero ¿de quién la protegería? De él mismo, por supuesto. Aquí, él era el villano. Con una mueca, se giró y salió de la enfermería. Poppy le observó irse, siguiéndole con ojos tristes mientras se alejaba abatido.

_De vuelta a la escena del crimen, _pensó Severus mientras subía las escaleras hacia la torre de Astronomía. _Uno de los muchos crímenes que has cometido. ¡Idiota! Ahora has cometido otro más. _Caminó hacia el borde de la torre y miró hacia abajo.

_¡También podrías saltar y liberar al mundo de una de las mayores molestias que han existido!_

Sabía que nunca podría hacerlo. No era un cobarde huyendo de sus problemas, pero Merlín… ahora mismo era tentador.

_Inútil…__ ahuyentas a todo el mundo._ _La mujer solo estaba preocupada por ti y tú prácticamente la has matado por eso._

Si pudiera escapar de esta prisión a la que estaba sometido, desaparecería. Entonces nadie maldeciría por su presencia. Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos mientras miraba los terrenos de abajo.

¿Alguna vez se marchará este dolor? ¿Se sentiría siempre tan inferior… tan culpable por todo lo malo que pasara a su alrededor? ¿Alguna vez viviría… sin la auto-recriminación que lo inundaba en cada vigilia?

Pensamientos de ese maldito halcón vinieron a su cabeza. Hermione, con forma de halcón, picoteando airadamente su cabeza, tratando de meter algo de sentido en ella, gritándole, intentando discutir sin voz, dándole cariñosos golpes con la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y puso la mano sobre su cara, frotando sus ojos con el pulgar y el índice. Que idiota había sido. Como Slytherin que era, había sospechado de ella por motivos exteriores. Olvidando que ella era una Gryffindor, había ignorado el hecho de que no tenía mala intención. Había sido sincera y cuidadosa desde el principio. Había sido incapaz de aceptar eso de ella, así que la había alejado en la primera oportunidad posible, la había alejado tan bien que ahora se estaba muriendo en una cama de hospital.

"Soy un idiota."

"¡Y ya era hora de que te dieses cuenta de eso!" dijo una voz detrás de él.

Se giró y descubrió a Minerva de pie, arrogante, detrás de él.

"Ya tengo a una profesora luchando por su vida; no necesito que te arrojes desde aquí, Severus."

Frunció el ceño. "Te aseguro, Minerva, de que yo…"

Ella levantó la mano. "¡Ahórratelo! Si quieres darte patadas por tus acciones, te ayudaré de buen grado pero ni se te ocurra pensar que estás tan deprimido que te tirarías de la torre Severus Snape. Ese comportamiento es inaceptable en mi escuela. Claro, que si no lo fuera, ¡estaría encantada de darte un empujón!"

Severus abrió la boca.

"!No me mires tan sorprendido! ¿Sabes cuantas veces he querido romper mi varita sobre tu cabeza y meter algo de sentido en ella? Estás siendo un idiota, tal y como has dicho hace un minuto. Te entierras a ti mismo en la culpa y crees que no le importas a nadie. Creo que es evidente que al menos le importas a una mujer, y puedo asegurarte que a mí también me importas, y al resto de tus amigos."

Minerva lo observó durante un minuto antes de continuar. "Sí, Severus, tienes amigos. Están a tu alrededor, solo que te niegas a reconocerlo. ¡Despierta! Sal de tu autoimpuesta depresión y vive tu vida. Supongo que es por lo que sobreviste a la guerra, ¡para poder vivir!"

Miró enfadada a Severus. "Cuando Hermione despierte te quiero al lado de su cama, besando sus pies e implorando su perdón. ¿Entendido? Es una jovencita cariñosa y encantadora que no merece que la trates como estiércol ¿me oyes? Si algo como esto alguna vez vuelve a pasar, estarás despedido antes de que puedas levantar tu varita."

Minerva se giró y se marchó, dejando detrás a un muy sorprendido y todavía boquiabierto Severus Snape. Poco a poco se sentó en el suelo, todavía mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido. Sus palabras se repetían en su mente. _Autoimpuesta depresión…implorar perdón…amigos…al menos le importas a una mujer…_

Puso las manos sobre la cara y arrastró los dedos por sus mejillas. Con un gran suspiro, admitió cuánta razón tenía Minerva McGonagall. _Yo mismo me he impuesto la mayor parte de esto. Otros motivos, mismos lugares, engaños, eso es lo que pensaba que estaba obteniendo de mis amigos…Ya, lo he dicho… tengo amigos. He estado proyectando mis propias tendencias sobre mis…amigos. Al ser espía, he tenido que vivir con el engaño, pero esta gente-estos amigos-no tienen que vivir así. Para ellos nada es un melodrama cuidadosamente dirigido. Ellos solo…viven. No tienen razones para engañar._

Había estado tan ocupado retorciéndose en la pena que no había notado que sus…amigos no le odiaban. Incluso sus alumnos parecían no odiarle. Bueno, estaba seguro de que hablaban de él a sus espaldas. No serían unos cabezas huecas si no lo hicieran, pero no le odiaban.

Las palabras que le dirigió Dumbledore antes de que Severus lo arrojase al fuego vinieron a su mente. No les había prestado atención entonces; para ser sincero, apenas las había guardado. ¿Cómo podían? No confiaba en el anciano. Aunque confiaba en Minerva a pesar de lo que había pasado el año anterior. Sabía que ella no pudo evitar sus sentimientos entonces; los sentía debido a las circunstancias.

Los muros que le habían servido tan bien en la guerra ahora se convertían en sus enemigos, impidiéndole ver con claridad y aceptar la realidad. Que extraño era que cada cosa que le había mantenido vivo en el pasado ahora fuera lo que amenazaba con destruirle. Más extraño era el hecho de que no necesitara más desear esconderse detrás de esos muros. Se estaba asfixiando dentro de ellos. Le estaban destruyendo desde el interior.

El asombro se apoderó de él mientras se daba cuenta de que no necesitaba vivir como solía hacerlo. No necesitaba esconderse del mundo. No necesitaba el miedo de ser juzgado por el mundo. No era necesario que sospechara de cada pequeña exquisitez que se cruzara en su camino. Él podía incluso, tal vez, ser más agradable.

Ese horrible, hermoso, malvado, y sorprenderte halcón volvió a su mente. Hermione había estado intentando decírselo todo el tiempo, pero él se había negado a escuchar. Luego cuando descubrió quién era ella, había alejado todos los recuerdos del pájaro de su mente. Inundaron su mente una vez más, junto con cada palabra amable que Hermione le había dirigido durante su corta estancia en Hogwarts. Que idiota había sido. Completa y absolutamente idiota.

Bien, seguiría el consejo de Minerva y besaría los pies de Granger e imploraría su perdón. Besaría cada parte de ella para que lo aceptara otra vez.

_¿De dónde ha salido ese pensamiento?_

Más muros cayeron mientras se daba cuenta de que todas estas semanas solo había estado escondiéndose de sí mismo. Esa mujer… Hermione…había hecho su camino hasta llegar a su alma, le importaba esa mujer empollona. Como le podía importar alguien y llamarla empollona al mismo tiempo era un misterio para él, pero examinando sus sentimientos, tuvo que llegar a la conclusión de que lo que sentía era preocupación por su bienestar.

"_Ojalá fueras una persona, Red. Apuesto que no me odiarías."_

"_Ojalá fueras humana, Red. Haces que todas mis preocupaciones parezcan triviales."_

Había olvidado como deseaba eso. Su deseo se había hecho realidad y él lo había ignorado. Había deseado una cosa-aceptación- y ella se la había dado. ¿La aceptó cuando se la ofreció sin reservas? No, la rechazó y la trató como a una paria.

Severus suspiró. Realmente había arruinado todo, necesitaba hacer esto bien, incluso si le llevaba todo el año escolar. Le haría ver a Hermione que la valoraba, a ella y la amistad que le ofrecía. Le haría saber que le importaba.

Severus volvió a la enfermería. Sentándose en una silla cerca de la cama de Hermione, comenzó a esperar a que recuperara la conciencia. Observó su forma inconsciente. Se veía muy tranquila. Se alegraba de ver eso. Había estado tan agitada cuando le estuvo atacando. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cruel?

Después de un tiempo, Hermione se movió y sus ojos se abrieron. Miró alrededor y su mirada se posó sobre Severus. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta de modo que le dio la espalda. Severus se encogió ante su indiferencia, aunque se dio cuenta de que sus acciones estaban plenamente justificadas. Se aclaró la garganta, pero Hermione no se movió para mirarle.

"¿Hermione?" llamó suavemente.

Ella no respondió.

"Lo siento," dijo.

Silencio.

"Te he tratado horriblemente. Siento que fuera tan irracional."

Todavía seguía sin responder.

"Solo estabas preocupada por mí y yo te ataqué. Lo siento."

"Vete Severus," dijo finalmente Hermione. Su voz sonaba vacía y muerta.

"Por favor, Hermione, déjame acabar."

"No, Severus, márchate."

"Hermione…"

Hermione se giró y lo miró. Sus ojos eran fríos y su cara, dura.

"Hiciste tu opinión sobre mi perfectamente clara, Severus. Ahora lárgate."

"Yo…"

"¡No! he dicho que quiero que te marches; ¡ahora vete!"

Severus se levantó pero siguió mirándola.

"Esto no ha acabado Hermione. Dejaré que te recuperes, pero tendremos esta charla."

Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon. "No siempre consigues lo que quieres, Snape. No quiero que me ataques de nuevo. Aléjate de mí."

"No tengo intención de…"

"¡He dicho que te largues!" gritó, haciendo que Poppy saliera de su oficina.

"Severus," le amonestó Poppy. "¡No estás para alterar a la profesora Granger!"

Severus miró a Poppy. "Yo… yo no estaba… me iré." Con eso, se giró y salió de la enfermería.

Mientras volvía a su despacho, se preocupó. Tenía que haber alguna forma de convencerla de que estaba siendo sincero. Se estrujó el cerebro, tratando de averiguar algo. Mientras caminaba hacia su chimenea, sus ojos se desviaron hacia una bola de pergamino arrugada en una esquina alejada de su despacho. Yendo hacia el, se agachó y lo recogió del suelo.

"La carta de Hermione…"

Desarrugó la bola y alisó el pergamino. Sus ojos observaron sus palabras otra vez. Ella había tenido esperanza para ellos entonces, pero eso había sido hace semanas. Sus acciones de hoy, obviamente habían borrado todo rastro de esperanza por parte de ella. Sin embargo, era una Gryffindor; nunca parecían rendirse, especialmente ella. Cerró los ojos mientras apretó la carta contra su pecho. Ella había usado palabras para intentar llegar hasta él; él haría lo mismo. Tal vez si le escribía una carta, le perdonaría. Se precipitó hacia su escritorio y cogió su pluma. Empezando a escribir furiosamente, se detuvo después de solo un par de líneas. Mirando lo que había escrito, frunció el ceño e hizo que desapareciera.

Empezó una y otra vez, pero no le salían las palabras. Estaba perdido con que podía decirle que pudiera hacer que le escuchara. Finalmente, escribió dos simples líneas, la firmó y la dobló. Se la enviaría por la mañana. Con suerte, el descanso la ayudaría a estar en un estado de ánimo que le permitiera perdonarle.

**Veamos cómo se siguen desarrollando las cosas… McGonagall ha sacado su temperamento a relucir y parece que Severus por fin se ha dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado, queda esperar el perdón de Hermione.**

**De nuevo, perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, pero entre el nuevo curso, y problemas con Internet…he estado alejada de todo esto. Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, aunque haya algunos a los que no he podido responder, los sigo apreciando, de verdad.**

**Un besito.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

La mañana después de la recaída de Hermione, una lechuza entró en la enfermería y aterrizó al lado de su cama. En su pico había una rosa amarilla. La lechuza dejó la rosa en la mesita de al lado y extendió su pata para que ella quitase la nota. Voló de nuevo una vez que Hermione la despojó de su carga.

Hermione desenrolló un pequeño pergamino.

_Hermione, _

_Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero por favor dame una oportunidad más. Solo te pido una._

_Severus._

Justo entonces, Luna entró con su sonrisa soñadora. Hermione bajó el pergamino y sonrió hacia Luna.

"¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Luna. Cogió la mano de Hermione y se sentó junto a la cama.

"Lo estaré, Luna."

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Luna mirando soñadora a Hermione.

Hermione se lo explicó. Luna apretó su mano todo el tiempo.

"Lo siento tanto Hermione. Pensaba que por ahora el profesor Snape te habría perdonado."

Hermione alzó el pergamino y se encogió de hombros. "Parece que este pequeño episodio le ha abierto los ojos. Me acaba de enviar esto, junto con esa rosa."

Luna cogió el pergamino y lo leyó. Volvió a mirar a Hermione.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Las lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Hermione. "No sé qué hacer. Luna, fue tan horrible. No vi nada excepto odio en sus ojos. No sé cómo eso puede desaparecer en cuestión de horas."

Luna se levantó y se sentó sobre la cama. En el borde, cogió la mano de Hermione una vez más. "Recuerda, esconde su verdadero yo detrás de ese muro que enseña a todo el mundo."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. "No sé, Luna. No creo que podamos superar esto."

"¿Puedo preguntarte sobre qué le mentiste exactamente?" preguntó Luna.

Hermione le explicó todo el asunto mientras más lágrimas caían por su cara. Cuando acabó. Se encontró a sí misma envuelta en los brazos de Luna.

"Lo siento, Hermione. Trata de no disgustarte demasiado. No es bueno para ti."

Hermione chasqueó la lengua. "Haces que suene como si fuera a morir."

Luna le acarició la espalda. "Es una posibilidad si no puedes controlar tus emociones ¿no?"

Hermione no dijo nada durante un rato. Finalmente, suspiró en el hombro de Luna. "No le culpo por odiarme. Solo desearía que no doliese tanto."

Luna se retiró y le sonrió de forma soñadora. "¿No lo ves Hermione? Si no le importaras, no habría estado tan enfadado. Creo que tu ataque ha despertado sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti. El profesor Snape es un buen espía, a veces incluso esconde su propia verdad."

Hermione parecía un poco incrédula. "¿Estás diciendo que me atacó porque le importo?"

Luna asintió mientras miraba por una ventana cercana. "Parece un alma tan solitaria. No creo que sepa qué hacer con un verdadero amigo. Tal vez no estaba dispuesto a ver que eras sincera con tu amistad." Movió el pergamino y lo colocó en la mesa junto a la rosa. "Parece que finalmente ha llegado a admitir que tu podrías ser esa verdadera amiga que tanto tiempo ha estado esperando."

"No sé, Luna…"

Luna se levantó. "Solo piénsalo," dijo con una inclinación de cabeza. "Sabrás que hacer Hermione. Siempre lo haces." Después de otro rápido abrazo, se apartó y volvió a erguirse. "Tengo que irme. Hagrid pensará que he sido secuestrada por los Tragelotes si no vuelvo pronto."

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. "Gracias, Luna," le dijo a su amiga mientras se dirigía a la puerta, parándose para decirle adiós a Hermione con la mano.

Hermione miró la rosa y la recogió mientras reflexionaba profundamente sobre lo que Luna había dicho. Puso la rosa en frente de ella. Una rosa amarilla simbolizaba la amistad y el cariño. Llevando la rosa hasta su nariz, inhaló profundamente disfrutando de su olor. Mirando la nota otra vez, la leyó repetidamente. Obviamente le estaba pidiendo una segunda oportunidad y quería que ella supiera que le importaba. Era una extraña divergencia desde el tratamiento que había recibido por parte de él.

_Aunque antes de que descubriera que yo era su halcón, nos llevábamos lo suficientemente bien._

Dejó que su mano con la rosa cayera en su regazo. No estaba segura de que hacer. Parecía sincero ¿pero lo era?

_El hombre es su propio peor enemigo, lo sabes. Y cree que nadie puede amarlo. Dale otra oportunidad._

Resopló. Puede que ella no quisiera darle otra oportunidad. Puede que ella quisiera que él sufriera como ella había sufrido, lamentándose de su oportunidad perdida con él.

_A pesar de sus quejas, no siente que alguien pueda amarle. Lo sabes. Él te lo dijo._

Su mente volvió a otro encuentro con Severus mientras ella era un pájaro.

"_Sé que debería haber seguido adelante después de lo de Lily. Lo intenté…pero no pude. Tenía algo sobre mí. Una promesa que hice me ató a ella. Ahora, la promesa está cumplida, y ya no siento su presencia." Miró al pájaro. "Para ser honesto, me siento muy vacío. Por largo tiempo viví solo por ella."_

"_¡__Screech!" el pájaro lo observó antes de acariciar su mejilla con la cabeza._

_Severus sonrió forzadamente. "Fui un idiota al aferrarme a esos sentimientos por una mujer muerta, especialmente desde que ella eligió a otro. Es solo que…" miró a la nada. "He añorado la cercanía durante toda mi vida pero nunca pude conseguirla." Hizo una mueca mientras su mano acariciaba las plumas de la espalda de Red._

"_Era más fácil aferrarse a un recuerdo que admitir que no le importo a nadie." Se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué lo harían? Mírame."_

_Las alas se agitaron y golpearon a Severus en la cara. Alzó los brazos para protegerse._

"_Red…Red… ¡para!" gritó. Sus gritos no eran de enfado, pero el pájaro le estaba golpeando en la cabeza con fuerza._

"_¿Por qué tienes que ser tan irritante?"_

"_¡__Screech!" dijo Red mientras saltaba hacia su regazo y agitaba las alas furiosamente._

"_Ah, estás enfadada conmigo entonces."_

_Asintió arriba y abajo con la cabeza._

"_¿Qué he hecho ahora?"_

"_¡__Screech!"_

_Severus sacudió la cabeza. "No te sigo."_

_Fue asaltado por más gritos y por más movimientos de alas._

"_Pero es verdad, Red. No le importaré a nadie de esa manera. Nadie se preocupa por llegar a conocerme lo suficientemente bien para posiblemente gustarles. Estoy destinado a estar solo." Se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que estoy aceptando mi destino. Después de todo, de todas maneras es lo que he conocido toda la vida."_

_Red se alzó y voló alrededor de la cabeza de Severus unas pocas veces. Aterrizó junto a él y saltó a su regazo una vez más. Acomodándose y arreglando las plumas de su espalda con su pico. Cuando acabó, miró a Severus a los ojos. Podía notar que no él no entendía lo que ella trataba de decirle. Su pico se abrió y cerró, pero no hizo ruido. Severus alzó la mano, y acarició su cabeza._

"_Aprecio tu amistad, querida."_

Sí, definitivamente le había abierto su corazón, pero eso fue cuando creía que ella era un pájaro. Ahora que la verdad había sido descubierta, no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

_Se disculpó. No gana nada con eso. Escribió esa carta. ¡Dale una oportunidad!_

Parecía que estaba intentando hacer las paces. ¿Qué daño podría hacerle el oírle una vez? Si no estaba dispuesto a ser civilizado, siempre podría dar por finalizado el encuentro.

Parte de ella le gritaba que se alejase y lo abandonase en su miseria. Pero la otra parte-la parte más grande- ansiaba oír lo que él tuviera que decir. Esperaba poder ayudarle a verse cómo era él realmente. Suspiraba que él la viera como algo más que una molesta compañera de trabajo.

¿Podían dejar todo eso atrás? ¿O estaban destinados a estar atrapados recordando las estúpidas cosas que se habían hecho el uno al otro? No lo sabía. La única cosa que sabía era que si no lo intentaba, nunca se perdonaría a sí misma. Decidió entonces y allí dejar que Severus dijera lo que tenía que decirle. Lo que él dijera y cómo lo dijera, le ayudaría a saber cómo proceder.

A pesar de su decisión, Hermione dejó que Severus se pusiera nervioso. No contestó a su carta. Él envió otra. Esa también la ignoró. Al final del día, siete notas estaban apiladas en su mesita, y al lado siete rosas amarillas metidas en un jarrón. La última carta debía de haberla escrito en algún pergamino auto-corrector que le había dado porque era bastante incomprensible.

_Hace que me duela la espalda que tú no me hayas contestado. Por favor, Harry, solo te pido una oportunidad más…desconfía más de esa._

O bien estaba escrito en el pergamino defectuoso, o realmente había acabado volviéndose loco queriendo hacer las paces con Harry también. Rió para sus adentros cuando puso la carta en la pila. Sabía que Poppy le daría el alta por la mañana. Atendería a Severus entonces.

Severus paseaba hacia adelante y atrás, atrás y adelante. Su mano pasó por su pelo. Se giró y paseó algo más.

_¿Tal vez debería mandarle otra nota? No, ya he mandado varias…ella contestaría si quisiera hacerlo… Es demasiado tarde. No me perdonará… He alejado a la única persona que se salió de su camino para interesarse por mí…idiota una vez, siempre un idiota._

La introspección de Severus fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en su puerta. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia ella poniendo una mirada perturbada en su cara, esperando expresar a quien estuviera al otro lado que quería su privacidad. Abriendo la puerta, le lanzó una mirada de ira al visitante. Su cara se suavizó un poco mientras reconocía a Hermione de pie en su puerta con la cabeza inclinada observándole atentamente.

"Bueno, ¿me vas a invitar a entrar o pretendes asustarme con esa mirada?" le preguntó con calma.

La expresión desapareció de su cara y fue remplazada por el alivio. "¡Hermione!" dijo mientras la dejaba entrar, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La llevó hasta el sofá y la sentó en él. Alzando un cojín, lo volvió a bajar otra vez con el ceño ligeramente fruncido antes de ponérselo torpemente detrás de la espalda. Sus manos se quedaron quietas como si estuviera debatiendo el próximo movimiento. Finalmente, le puso las piernas sobre un reposa pies.

Hermione lo miraba con curiosidad mientras él pensaba cada movimiento al sentarla en el sofá. Descubrió que sus acciones eran algo confortantes aunque un poco raras. Realmente no estaba siendo quien era para asegurarse de que ella estuviera cómoda. Finalmente satisfecho, se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó finalmente.

"Estoy bien, Severus," le dijo, poniéndose seria al recordar cómo había sido herida.

"Hermione, no puedo decirte lo horrible que me siento por provocar esto. No sabía lo de tu corazón. Nunca habría…"

Hermione asintió ligeramente, silenciando sus apresuradas palabras. "Sabía que no lo sabías, Severus. También sé que no te gusta que la gente meta sus narices en tus asuntos. Debería haber esperado una diatriba por tu parte."

"Por favor no pongas excusas por mí."

Él miró hacia abajo, y su pelo cayó sobre su cara, protegiéndolo de su mirada. Hermione miró hacia otro lado de todas formas y observó la chimenea. Estuvieron sentados, incómodos durante unos minutos antes de que Hermione dijera algo.

"Querías que te diera una segunda oportunidad, Severus. ¿Qué querías decir?"

Severus se movió incómodo. "Quiero disculparme." La volvió a mirar. Su cara estaba llena de dolor. "Actué desmesuradamente. No te culparía si no quisieras volver a hablarme otra vez pero espero que puedas encontrar algo en tu corazón para perdonarme."

Hermione miró a Severus. "Solo tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Cuánto de lo que dijiste era lo que realmente querías decir?"

Severus hizo una mueca. "Entonces…todo."

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo. "Entonces supongo que no hay mucho que decir realmente. Si esa es la forma en la que piensas de mí, no hay relación que recuperar. Tienes derecho a sentir lo que sientes." Se levantó y se alejó del sofá.

Severus se levantó con ella y la cogió del brazo, deteniéndola. "Hermione, tú no lo entiendes. En ese momento, creí que no quería que te preocuparas por mí. No quería que nadie se preocupara por mí o por mi bienestar."

Le dio la vuelta para que lo mirase. "Había creído falsamente que tu preocupación por mí era solo para reírte a mis expensas."

Hermione miró a Severus con frustración. "¿No me conoces?"

"Te conozco. Solo que no sé por qué le importaría a alguien por alguna razón."

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. "¿Por qué no me importarías? Somos amigos ¿no?"

Severus miró hacia abajo, evitando sus ojos.

"Severus, mírame." Exigió Hermione lacónicamente.

Su cara se alzó ligeramente mientras la observaba desde detrás de su pelo. Hermione se inclinó un poco así podía ver sus ojos mejor. "Soy tu amiga. Me importa tu bienestar. Nunca me reiría de nada que me contaste. Yo…yo no sería capaz de vivir conmigo misma si fuera ese tipo de persona."

La cara de Severus estaba demacrada y seria. La observó durante casi un minuto entero antes de asentir ligeramente. Hermione se enderezó y su mirada la siguió mientras lo hacía. Su boca estaba fruncida.

"Así que, ¿básicamente lo que estás diciendo es que descargaste tus inseguridades en mí?" preguntó finalmente Hermione.

"Esa sería una valoración correcta," contestó Severus en voz baja, mirando de nuevo al suelo.

Hermione miró a Severus con una expresión de complicidad. "Entonces ¿Qué ha cambiado tu opinión?"

Él miró lejos, sus mejillas coloreándose ligeramente. "Llegué a la conclusión de que no todo el mundo tiene las mismas tendencias Slytherin de engaño como yo."

Hermione se rió sin alegría. "¿Estás intentando decir que no soy una soplona que intenta esconder la verdad a todo el mundo?"

Severus se volvió y alzó una ceja. "Algo así, supongo."

Hermione cerró la distancia y lo miró. "Quiero pedirte disculpas también… otra vez. Debería haberte dicho desde el principio que yo era Red. Quería que confiaras en mí, pero no confiaba en que reaccionarías bien ante mi secreto."

Sonrió. "Me conoces demasiado bien."

"Eso no lo arregla."

"Exageré. Solo estabas intentando ayudar, y yo evocaba todo tipo de viles razones por las que por qué tu harías una cosa así."

"Sin embargo, debería haber sido sincera desde el principio." Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron mientras lo miraba con tristeza. "Realmente hemos arruinado esto ¿verdad? Tal vez no hay ninguna forma de arreglar esto."

Severus hizo una mueca. "Me gustaría pensar que podríamos superarlo."

"Todo lo que hemos hecho es herirnos el uno al otro. No sé si podemos continuar más allá de eso."

"Prometo no exagerar y enfadarme como lo he hecho antes," juró Severus.

Hermione miró a Severus a los ojos. "Y yo prometo no volver a mentirte nunca."

Severus asintió con gravedad.

"Así que, ¿entonces podemos empezar otra vez?" preguntó Hermione dudando.

"Eso sería agradable," dijo Severus con alivio. Extendió su mano hacia ella. "Soy Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones y el imbécil malhumorado de los alrededores."

Hermione no se molestó en esconder su sonrisa. Extendió su mano y cogió la suya, apretándola firmemente. "Encantada de conocerte, imbécil de los alrededores. Soy Hermione Granger, profesora de Transformaciones y una insensible hacedora de buenas obras."

Severus inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. "Es un placer, Hermione."

**Bueno, aquí tenéis este nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que no pensaba que me daría tiempo a subirlo tan pronto ****. Gracias a todas por seguir ahí. Un besito.**

**AlexandraSnape:** ¿4 veces? me sorprende que alguien pueda leer y leer el mismo capítulo tantas veces solo para comentarlo, pero aun así… me alegro de que te guste tanto. Aquí tienes otro nuevo.

**Herla-king:** No te preocupes, aunque a veces tarde lo mío en actualizar, este fic será traducido hasta el final, y no falta mucho. Solo quedan 4 capítulos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Severus caminaba a lo largo del lago, pensando para sí mismo. Miró hacia arriba cuando sus ojos captaron algo arriba. Red pasó volando, en círculos, y aterrizó frente a él. Ladeó la cabeza y gritó.

Severus extendió su brazo. "Sí, puedes unirte a mí," le dijo.

El pájaro saltó a su brazo y luego hacia su hombro. Se acomodó mientras Severus comenzaba a pasear otra vez. Severus sintió que lo embargaba una ternura hacia Red. Estiró la mano y acarició la parte de atrás del cuello del pájaro.

"Sabes, haces un bonito halcón," murmuró.

Red se irguió y se arregló las plumas. Luego golpeó su mejilla con la cabeza, lo que provocó que se riera.

"¿Nos sentamos un rato?"

El pájaro asintió con la cabeza mientras Severus hizo aparecer un banco. Se sentó mientras Red saltaba hacia el sitio que había a su lado. Alargó la mano y distraídamente le acarició.

"¿Está bien si te sigo llamando Red?"

Su asentimiento hizo que Severus le sonriera.

"Bien, me gusta ese nombre."

Ella golpeó su brazo con la cabeza de nuevo. Él sonrió mientras seguía acariciándole la espalda.

"Todas esas semanas que hablé contigo y nunca tuve ni idea de con quién estaba hablando." Negó con la cabeza. "Debería haberlo imaginado."

Red saltó hacia el regazo de Severus y le golpeó el pecho. Su mano acarició perezosamente su cabeza mientras la miraba. "Aprecio que me escuches despotricar una y otra vez acerca de mis problemas. Estoy seguro de que tienes tus propias preocupaciones."

El pájaro asintió y saltó de nuevo hacia el banco. Estiró las alas y las agitó antes de posarse en el banco y mirar a Severus.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¡Screech!"

"¿Crees que alguna vez las cosas serán más fáciles?

El halcón le miró e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. En un instante, se transformó en su forma humana. Hermione miró a Severus, que la miraba expectante.

"Sí, Severus."

"¿Cuándo?"

Hermione colocó una mano sobre la suya. "No estoy segura. Sé que puede llevar un tiempo." Paró de hablar y miró hacia el lago. "Sé que en el pasado, cuando he tenido dificultades en mi vida que parecían ser insuperables, con el tiempo las cosas se hicieron más fáciles." Frunció el ceño. "Vivimos tal horror. Creo que incluso los tiempos felices pueden ser contaminados con recuerdos crueles de lo que hemos experimentado-obviamente más en tu caso." Giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Necesitas aprender a perdonarte a ti mismo, Severus. No te gustas mucho ¿verdad?"

Él contuvo el aliento.

"No hay mucho que guste," murmuró.

"Estás muy equivocado."

Mirándola, frunció el ceño. "Soy un hombre amargado y desagradable que ha sido destruido por su pasado."

Hermione se giró completamente hacia él. Le apretó la mano. "¿No lo ves, Severus? Tu pasado acabó, y tienes todo tu futuro enfrente de ti."

"Mi futuro no será mejor que mi pasado."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Eso no lo sabes. De hecho, no sé cómo tu futuro podría ser peor que tu pasado. Tu pasado ha sido verdaderamente horrible."

Severus no pudo evitarlo. Se rió de ella. Ella alzó una ceja, lo que hizo que él se riera más fuerte.

"Ese debe ser el mayor eufemismo que he oído nunca," dijo a través de su risa. En poco tiempo, se dobló de tanto reír.

Hermione miraba divertida mientras Severus seguía riéndose. Después de un rato, se enderezó, todavía soltando una risita mientras se retiraba el pelo hacia atrás.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te reíste así?" le preguntó Hermione.

Severus alzó una ceja, todavía con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Ha pasado demasiado tiempo."

"Entonces tendrás que hacerlo más a menudo."

"No ha habido mucho en mi vida de lo que reírme."

La mano de Hermione fue hacia el brazo de Severus. "Lamento eso. Tal vez deberías empezar de nuevo. Olvídate de tu pasado."

Severus miró su mano y luego a sus ojos. "¿Cómo hago eso?"

"Perdónate a ti mismo. Todo el mundo lo ha hecho."

Severus pensó, moviendo la mirada para observar el suelo. Se estiró incómodo. Cuando miró de nuevo a Hermione, había dolor en su rostro. "Lo que he hecho…no hay perdón para mí."

Hermione se acercó más a Severus. Cogió sus manos entre las suyas y lo miró a los ojos con tristeza. En un instante, lo recogió en sus brazos y lo estaba abrazando con fuerza.

Severus estaba sorprendido. No podía creer que Hermione Granger le estuviera abrazando tan fuertemente. Podía sentirla pegada a él, con su mejilla descansando en su hombro. Colocó los brazos a su alrededor mientras disfrutaba de su cercanía. Lo que había hecho para merecer tal muestra de afecto estaba más allá de su entendimiento.

Ella susurró en su oído. "Las cosas malas que hiciste han sido pagadas hace tiempo. Severus, debes dejarlas marchar."

Todavía le abrazaba, acariciando su espalda mientras lo acercaba más.

"Déjalas marchar. Has demostrado tu valía una y otra vez." Continuaba susurrando mientras le sostenía.

"No eres el mismo hombre que eras entonces. Deja que se marche y perdónate. Nadie debería sumirse en los remordimientos cuando han hecho todo lo que han podido para rectificar un error. Por favor, por favor… Severus. Déjalo ir."

Severus escuchaba sus susurros mientras le abrazaba. Retirándose, sus ojos buscaron los de ella. La desesperación se mostró en su cara mientras le preguntaba, "¿Cómo hago eso?"

"Mírate por quien realmente eres."

"Sé quién soy realmente. Soy un asesino."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Eres un héroe…el hombre que nos salvó. Cometiste errores en tu juventud y has pagado por ellos. Las cosas que has hecho desde entonces han sido todas necesarias. Sin esos sacrificios, Harry estaría muerto, yo estaría muerta, yo todo el mundo estaría bajo el mandato de Voldemort."

A medida que sus tranquilizadoras palabras penetraban en su alma, sintió otro muro derrumbándose dentro de él. Su pecho se tensó. La tensión crecía en él hasta que un grito ahogado salió de su cuerpo. Se agarró a Hermione y hundió el rostro en su cuello, sus manos aferrando desesperadamente su espalda mientras el dolor de los años lo llenaba. La agarraba desesperadamente mientras todos sus pecados pasaban en su mente. Lamentaba... todo. Desde sus errores de joven en la elección de amigos, hasta su implicación en la muerte de Lily. Lamentaba cada mala elección que había hecho.

Hermione susurró otra vez. "Déjalo ir, Severus. Fueron errores. Algunos muy serios y horribles, pero se acabó. Deberías estar celebrando todo lo bueno que has hecho desde entonces."

Dándose cuenta de lo expuesto que se había mostrado, rápidamente se echó hacia atrás y se apartó de Hermione. Sus hombros estaban tensos mientras miraba el lago. Trató de controlar su respiración, pero su pecho todavía le pesaba con las profundas emociones que había acabado de dejar escapar. Sintió la mano de Hermione sobre su hombro e inmediatamente se sintió avergonzado de su falta de fortaleza.

"Severus, por favor… necesitas dejar que esto salga," dijo Hermione suavemente. "Nunca te juzgaría por tus acciones. No son debilidades…son fortalezas. Si no pasas por este dolor, nunca sanarás… Nunca te perdonarás. Por favor…"

Estaba rígido a su lado, sintiéndola apretar su hombro. No podía girarse para enfrentarla porque sabía que vería la lástima en sus ojos. No aceptaría eso de nadie, y menos de ella.

"¿Sería más fácil si vuelvo a transformarme en Red?" preguntó en voz baja detrás de él.

Severus se reprendió internamente. Ella le había visto en un estado similar antes… a menudo. Nunca había sentido lástima por él, solo había estado allí mientras él pasaba por su dolor. Girándose, la miró a los ojos. No había lástima, solo preocupación. Podía vivir con eso.

"Aunque Red sería un consuelo, es hora para mí de tener una amiga que no está cubierta de plumas. Por favor, quédate como estás."

Ella alzó la mano y sostuvo su mejilla. "Quiero ayudarte a superar esto."

"Lo sé," susurró antes de ponerla en su regazo sostenerla como un salvavidas. No podía dejarla marchar ni alejarse de ella. Su cabeza permanecía enterrada en su hombro mientras examinaba su pasado y superaba su dolor. Luchó interiormente para no derramar lágrimas, pero aun así se derramaron. Al fin dejó de luchar y se rindió a ellas, dejando que limpiaran su dolor. Los brazos de Hermione lo rodearon con más fuerza, lo que le llevó a acercarla más hacia él, como si estuviera tratando de que fueran uno. Ella era lo único que le mantenía anclado en el presente, lo que le permitía depurar los horrores de su pasado.

Ella lo sostuvo…casi acunándole… mientras continuaba lamentándose. A veces susurraba "no" mientras un recuerdo horrible pasaba por su mente. En un determinado momento, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritaba maldiciones al cielo. Ella no decía nada, solo lo acercaba de nuevo una vez que había acabado y, de nuevo colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, dejándole superar su dolor. Él estaba agradecido por su silencio. Estuvieron sentados juntos durante largo tiempo mientras sacaba fuerzas de Hermione buscando desesperadamente su necesidad de liberarse.

"Gracias," le dijo después de largo tiempo.

Ella no se movió, excepto su mano, que masajeaba su espalda de forma reconfortante.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó.

Él asintió en su cuello y hombro.

"¿Finalmente te has perdonado?"

"Creo que he llegado a una aceptación de la mayor parte de ello," le respondió, todavía con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello. "Estoy mucho más cerca de perdonarme completamente."

Hermione alzó la mano y la pasó por su pelo. De repente, dándose cuenta de las posiciones en las que estaban, Severus la apartó y la miró con timidez.

"Lo siento," dijo con voz la voz ronca por los gritos y la batalla interna que acababa de librar.

Hermione le sonrió. "No lo sientas. Me alegro de que pudiera ayudar."

Se deslizó de su regazo y se sentó junto a él una vez más. Él la cogió de la mano y se la apretó.

"Gracias, Hermione."

Ella le devolvió el apretón.

"Tal vez deberíamos volver a la escuela," dijo él después de aclararse la garganta.

Sonriendo, asintió.

Él se levantó pero no soltó su mano. Ella también se levantó, y se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo, caminando despacio, cogidos de la mano, sin decir una palabra.

**Bueno, bueno, un capítulo bastante emocional…para mi actual estado de ánimo es perfecto, necesitaba una cosa así.**

**Como siempre espero que también sea de vuestro agrado, y espero volver pronto. Besos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Un rayo de luz se coló por la ventana y golpeó directamente la cara de Severus. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero eso no evitó que los cerrara aún más. Dándose la vuelta, abrió los ojos. Ya era de día. Normalmente, la llegada de un nuevo día para Severus Snape provocaba una avalancha de malos sentimientos. Su catártica sesión con Hermione del día anterior le había dejado sintiéndose más aliviado y positivo de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Levantándose, se duchó y se vistió con rapidez, esperando lo que el día le traería. Estaba esperando pasar hoy un poco más de tiempo con Hermione ya que era sábado y no tenían clases. Pensó que tal vez un paseo a Hogsmeade para comer le parecería bien.

Peinándose, miró su aspecto en el espejo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no odió ver su propia cara. No se acusó de ser la peor persona del mundo. Solo vio…bueno…a él mismo. Incluso si no odiaba la persona que había detrás del reflejo, sabía que no era el hombre más atractivo del planeta. Observando sus rasgos, llegó a la conclusión de que se veía tan bien como era posible. Entendía perfectamente los defectos de su aspecto. Sus rasgos eran muy agudos y poco favorecedores.

Su buen humor se oscureció un poco. Hermione nunca podría verlo como alguien por quien se sintiera atraída. ¿Cómo podría alguien sentirse atraído por la cara que le estaba devolviendo la mirada? Tenía una nariz enorme, unos ojos severos y un pelo grasiento. Puso los ojos en blanco. No dejaría que su mal aspecto arruinara su buen humor. Dejando de lado sus inseguridades, se dirigió a la puerta y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor.

Bajando las escaleras, vio a Hermione en el piso de abajo. Estaba hablando con Ronald Weasley. Sonriendo al chico, le abrazó fuertemente. Severus se quedó quieto donde estaba y observó mientras ella se apartaba de Weasley.

"¡Oh, Ron! ¡Estoy tan feliz!" gritó.

Weasley sonrió. "Yo también."

"Hay mucho que hacer y planear."

"Sé que vas a hacer un excelente trabajo, Hermione."

"Mañana me pasaré así podremos planear todo. Estoy segura de que Molly tiene muchas cosas que quiere que se hagan."

"Eres tan comprensible, Hermione. La mayoría de las mujeres no querrían que mi madre se entrometiera en el asunto."

"No creo que nadie pudiera pararla," dijo Hermione con una risa.

"¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?" preguntó Weasley.

Hermione se echó a reír y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de Weasley. "Yo también te quiero, Ron, siempre lo haré."

Se abrazaron mientras Severus observaba. Su corazón se sintió enfermo. Había tenido un diminuto trozo de esperanza de que Hermione pudiera acabar sintiendo algo por él; sin embargo, parecía que tenía una relación con Weasley. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, alejarse de la pareja y dirigirse con rapidez al Gran Comedor con su mente perdida en la escena que acababa de presenciar. Retrocedió hasta el día anterior. Hermione le había envuelto en sus brazos y él se había sentido seguro por primera vez desde su juventud.

Frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba. ¿Cómo podía haber creído que su preocupación podía haber sido posiblemente por otra cosa que su deseo de ayudar a toda criatura herida? Él solo era su último caso de caridad. Joder.

Echó algunos copos de avena en su cuenco y comenzó a comer. Hermione pronto se sentó al su lado y dijo buenos días.

"No esperaba verte en el desayuno," murmuró Severus.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hermione con las cejas alzadas.

"Te vi con Weasley hace unos minutos. No creía que te apartaras de él tan rápidamente," contestó lacónicamente Severus.

Hermione miró a Severus con curiosidad. "Solo se pasó para pedirme algo."

Severus no lo quería saber pero no pudo contenerse.

"¿Qué te pidió?"

"Él se va a casar…"

El corazón de Severus se apretó en su interior. "Entonces supongo que las felicitaciones son necesarias," contestó Severus con aspereza, interrumpiendo lo que Hermione iba a decir. "¿Cuándo os casáis?"

Hermione movió la cabeza ligeramente y observó a Severus con una mirada perpleja. "No soy yo con la que se va a casar Ronald, Severus."

Severus contuvo el aliento. Su cabeza se giró hacia Hermione mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. "Pensé que…"

Hermione agachó la cabeza y soltó una carcajada. "Deberías aprender a no llegar a esas conclusiones, Severus. Solo porque hayas sido un espía durante toda tu vida no significa que puedas adivinar el significado de una conversación por unas pocas palabras."

Severus ignoró su burla y suspiró visiblemente. "¿No te vas a casar con Weasley?"

Riéndose, Hermione negó con la cabeza. "¡No! ¡Oh, no! Lavender Brown se va a casar con _Weasley_. Él me pidió que ayudara con la planificación de la boda."

Severus miró sus copos de avena. Se mantuvo en silencio durante un tiempo. Hermione volvió a su desayuno, dejándole con sus pensamientos. Finalmente, habló tan bajo que Hermione casi no le oyó.

"Me alegro. Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti."

El corazón de Hermione saltó con esas palabras. Tal vez no era tan descabellado después de todo que él se sintiera atraído por ella. Cerró los ojos ante el pensamiento. Después de ayer, no había podido mantener su mente alejada de Severus. Aunque había sido un manojo de nervios, se había aliviado con su cercanía, sabiendo que tal incidente no pasaría de nuevo. Sin embargo, ella había deseado que esa cercanía pudiera ser algo que pasara a menudo entre ellos, y no por ese tortuoso evento.

Mirando de reojo a Severus, notó que estaba nervioso. El hombre era una bola de inseguridad andante. Tal vez era hora de que le dijera cómo se sentía. Si esperaba a que él hiciera algo, bien podría morir como una solterona. Se giró para hablar con él justo cuando él se giró para hablar con ella.

"Hermione, yo…"

"Severus ¿te…?"

Ambos se rieron por el incidente.

"¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir, Hermione?"

"Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade hoy. Quería comprarme una pluma nueva. Podríamos comer allí."

Severus sonrió con satisfacción. Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron mientras le dirigía una mirada interrogante.

"Estaba a punto de pedirte lo mismo," explicó Severus.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Hermione. "Me reuniré contigo a las once en la entrada."

"Lo estoy deseando," reconoció Severus.

Pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y rápidamente miró su desayuno, comenzando a comer con rapidez. Hermione sonrió y volvió a su propio desayuno.

El paseo había sido agradable para ambos. Habían adquirido las pocas cosas que necesitaban, parando en la tienda de plumas y en la apotecaría. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy hambriento, así que habían comido algo ligero en las Tres Escobas. La conversación de la comida se había centrado en las técnicas de enseñanza y tratar con los alumnos que solo querían hacer el mínimo esfuerzo posible para aprobar.

Los dos caminaban ahora a lo largo de la calle, dirigiéndose de vuelta a Hogwarts. Severus miraba a la nada, caminando en silencio, con sus pensamientos muy lejos. Hermione también caminaba en silencio a su lado, absorta en algún pensamiento lejano.

"¿Hermione?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Te importaría acompañarme a la Casa de los Gritos?" le preguntó Severus.

"Si quieres que lo haga, por supuesto que lo haré."

Severus estiró el brazo y cogió su mano por primera vez en ese día. "Apreciaría tu compañía."

Hermione sonrió y le siguió mientras él le guiaba el camino hacia el lugar de su casi muerte.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Severus sostenía la mano de Hermione. Cuanto más cerca se encontraban de la casa, más apretado era su agarre. No estaba seguro de por qué quería aventurarse en el lugar en el que casi había muerto, pero algo allí le estaba llamando. Andando a lo largo del camino, atravesaron la cerca, y pasaron sobre la hierba hasta que estuvieron de pie frente a la monstruosidad de un edificio imponente. Severus se detuvo y miró la madera grisácea. Se estaba cayendo a pedazos en algunos sitios. Se preguntó si incluso era seguro entrar.

La voz de Hermione se escuchó a su lado. "No tenemos que entrar si no quieres."

Severus enderezó los hombros. "No, necesito entrar."

Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Se dirigieron a la habitación donde Voldemort le había derribado. Severus miró con resolución alrededor. Su sangre todavía manchaba el suelo, a pesar de que se había desvanecido en un color óxido. Recuerdos del ataque de la serpiente inundaron su mente. Palideció mientras veía a Nagini acercarse a él, hundiendo sus dientes en su cuello, desgarrándole, y volviendo hacia su dueño.

Aunque sus recuerdos del evento eran muy vívidos, sintió que el alivio le embargaba. Este era el lugar donde finalmente había sido liberado. El asesinato de Albus el año anterior le había liberado del poder del anciano. En última instancia, el ataque a su persona había cortado sus ataduras con el Señor Oscuro. En ese momento, Severus- a pesar del dolor insoportable-había sido liberado. Una medio sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras se daba cuenta de que la casa y todo lo que había pasado allí esa noche había sido por su bien.

Sintió que la mano que todavía estaba entrelazada con la suya había comenzado a temblar. Mirando a Hermione, se sorprendió de ver las lágrimas que estaban cayendo por su cara. Hermione retiró la mano de la suya y enterró su cara en sus manos, sollozando fuertemente. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando con la fuerza de sus emociones. Severus colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

"Hermione, ¿qué pasa?"

"Es solo que ver tu sangre en el suelo," farfulló a través de sus manos. "Trae todo de vuelta como su estuviera pasando ahora mismo."

Severus la acercó a él y la rodeó con sus brazos.

"Se acabó."

"Oh, Severus, ¡lo siento!" lloró Hermione mientras enterraba su cara en sus ropas. Sus manos las apretaron y las agarró con fuerza. "¡Lo siento tanto!"

Severus le acarició la espalda, reconfortándole.

"Te…te abandonamos. ¡No sabíamos que todavía estabas vivo! Severus, te abandonamos."

"Shh, está bien. No podríais haberlo sabido."

Hermione se apartó de él y salió de la habitación. Salió corriendo de la casa, deteniéndose frente a la entrada. Cuando Severus llegó hasta ella, todavía estaba respirando pesadamente y las lágrimas todavía le corrían por la cara.

Él puso sus manos sobre sus brazos y la acercó a él. "Hermione, no te hagas esto."

"Sentí un gran alivio," susurró.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó Severus mientras la giraba hacia él.

Le miró a los ojos durante un tiempo antes de contestarle. "Cuando te vi, muerto sobre el suelo, sentí un gran alivio. Habías matado a Dumbledore y eras peligroso. Me alegraba de que un Mortífago menos nos amenazara. Yacías muerto en el suelo, y todo lo que podía pensar era en que no me tenía que preocupar porque me atacases durante la batalla. ¿Cómo pude ser tan insensible? Severus…" Sacudió la cabeza. "No hay excusa para la forma en la que me sentí."

Severus la movió ligeramente. "Hermione, para esto."

"Lo sabía…en el fondo sabía que eras inocente, pero dejé que lo que vio Harry me influenciase. Cuando llegamos el día de la batalla, no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia ti. ¡Me alegré de que estuvieras muerto!"

Luchó para liberarse de su agarre. Severus la movió otra vez. "Hermione, no sigas por ahí. Se suponía que tenías que pensar que era un monstruo. Se suponía que tenías que creer que trabajaba para el otro lado. ¡Se suponía que tenías que alegrarte de mi caída!"

Hermione paró de moverse. Miró a Severus a los ojos. Su cara se llenó de tristeza. "Si hubiera sido la mitad de bruja que creía que era, al menos habría lamentado tu pérdida."

Finalmente se alejó de su agarre y se giró. Con la cabeza agachada, se alejó con rapidez de él. Severus la observó. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Esta mujer que se estaba culpando a sí misma por sus acciones pasadas, era la mujer más compasiva que había conocido. Había salido de su camino para ayudarle. Había luchado por su libertad mientras estaba inconsciente. Le había escuchado cuando sentía que todo el mundo le odiaba. Ahora estaba llena de odio hacia sí misma por su propio pasado. Entendía esos sentimientos. Él mismo los estaba superando. Necesitaba hacer algo antes de que se consumiera a sí misma en la culpa y se convirtiera en alguien como él. Corrió hacia ella y se puso frente a ella. Girándose, la acercó hacia él.

"Tienes que parar esto inmediatamente," le ordenó.

"¿Cómo puedes tocarme?"

Severus se inclinó un poco para poder mirar directamente los ojos de Hermione. "Por la misma razón por la que tú puedes tocarme a mí."

Hermione parecía sorprendida. "¿Por qué no te iba a tocar?"

"Por las cosas que he hecho, Hermione. ¿Por qué querría alguien tocarme? ¿Por qué querrían asociarse conmigo? Nadie lo haría, excepto tú. Te estás torturando por algo que era obligatorio. Las circunstancias de la muerte de Dumbledore solo podían conducir a una conclusión: que yo era un asesino a sangre fría. No…" la miró fijamente a los ojos para dar énfasis. "No te tortures más por eso."

"Me alegré…" dijo débilmente.

"¡Y yo también! Esperaba sobrevivir, pero incluso si no lo hubiera hecho, me alegré de que me atacasen. Me liberó de su poder e influencia."

"No es por eso por lo que me sentí aliviada."

"Hermione, no me importa. No me importa si bailaste de felicidad junto a mi cuerpo por mi muerte. Para de culparte a ti misma por una respuesta natural."

"Severus, yo…"

"¿Cómo me has tratado desde que descubriste la verdad?"

Hermione agachó la mirada y no dijo nada.

"Has sido mi amiga y consejera ¿no?"

Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

"No podía pedir una amiga más verdadera. Ayer me dijiste que necesitaba perdonarme a mí mismo. Pues bien, ahora te digo lo mismo. Has más que compensado los pensamientos que tenías sobre mí. Pensamientos que, permíteme recordarte, fueron muy válidos dadas las circunstancias."

Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente. "¿No me odias?"

Severus medio rió y la acercó hacia él. "Lejos de eso," admitió mientras sus brazos se envolvían en torno a ella. "Ahora para esto antes de que te hagas daño. Todavía no estás completamente recuperada de tu problema de corazón."

La sintió relajarse y casi derretirse contra él. "Lo siento, Severus."

"No necesitas disculparte. No tengo nada contra ti."

Sus brazos le rodearon y enterró su cara en sus ropas. Permaneció en silencio, abrazándola, dejando que se recobrase. Ella le apretó como él le había apretado el día anterior, y Severus se maravilló por la muestra de afecto de ella.

_¿Cómo una mujer tan maravillosa podría tener un sentimiento de culpa como este?_ Para Severus era obvio que no tenía que culparse de esa manera. Sabía que nadie le culparía por sus reacciones. Ojalá pudiera agitar su varita y hacer que esta culpa se desvaneciese.

_Necesitas perdonarte a ti mismo. _Las palabras de Hermione inundaron su mente. Frunció las cejas mientras reflexionaba sobre sus situaciones. Hermione estaba actuando de manera muy parecida a él. Él había creído que nadie aceptaría las cosas que había hecho. Tal vez, al igual que desde su punto de vista de sus confesiones, los demás no le habían juzgado con tanta dureza como él mismo había hecho. Claro, había asesinado a alguien, mucha gente nunca vería más allá que ese hecho. Sin embargo, ¿podría ser posible que algunos de ellos pudieran ver más allá de sus acciones y verle como una persona? ¿Podrían ver más de lo que Severus veía? Se había enterrado en la culpa durante tanto tiempo, dejando que empañara todo lo que hizo, pensando que hasta la más pequeña buena acción estaba eclipsada en gran medida por las cosas horribles que había hecho. Había sido incapaz de ver lo que otros podían ver, que no era la suma de todas sus malas acciones, sino la suma de todo lo que había hecho. El bien que había hecho había superado mucho al mal en su vida, solo que nunca se había tomado el tiempo para examinar ese bien.**  
><strong>

Con este descubrimiento llegó a perdonarse más. Con ese perdón vino el entendimiento de que otros también podrían perdonarle. Se llenó de esperanza. ¿Tal vez la felicidad que buscaba era alcanzable en esta vida? El cálido cuerpo en sus brazos atestaba que el hecho de la felicidad no estaba fuera de su alcance.

Tal vez podía haber algo más entre él y Hermione. Tal vez ella podría llegar a verle como algo más que un amigo. Severus abrazó a Hermione más fuerte y disfrutó de su cercanía. Haría cualquier cosa para tenerla así de cerca siempre.

"Hermione," susurró en su oído. "Eres una bruja maravillosa. No te culpes por ser humana. Me importas, y no quiero verte tan preocupada."

"Tú también me importas," le llegó su respuesta amortiguada. Se apartó y buscó su cara. "Tenemos que irnos," dijo finalmente.

Severus le limpió las lágrimas y le dio un rápido asentimiento. Antes de que alguno de los dos lo supiera, se habían recuperado y se encaminaban de vuelta al castillo. Severus alargó la mano hacia Hermione y ella la cogió y la sostuvo con firmeza mientras caminaban. Parecía como si temiera que él fuera a huir si ella le soltaba. Sonrió para sí mismo. La bruja poco sabía que él le apreciaba muchísimo. Se necesitaría mucho más que unas cuantas lágrimas para alejarlo.

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, de nuevo perdón por el retraso pero he estado un poco liada con las clases. Espero tener el próximo capítulo en esta semana ya que quedan solo dos capítulos para el final .**

**Gracias por seguir ahí. Un besito.**

Varne Cullen Belikov: Bienvenida a esta traducción que está llegando a su fin; y espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Hermione voló durante mucho tiempo. Necesitaba pensar y volar le ayudaba a hacerlo. Sus alas extendidas. El suave y cálido viento pasaba sobre ella mientras volaba sobre el lago. La sensación era realmente emocionante. Dirigiéndose hacia arriba, voló más alto, agitando sus alas para ganar altura. Pegando las alas a su cuerpo, se dejó caer durante un tiempo antes de volver a extenderlas y enderezar su trayectoria. Se deslizaba mientras su mente giraba alrededor del tema que no había salido de allí durante muchos días… Severus Snape.

Estaba perdida con respecto a qué hacer con ese hombre. Sus sentimientos por él le traían de cabeza. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo podría actuar de manera normal cuando estuviera con él. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más quería abrazarle y besarle sin sentido.

_Oh, Severus, ojalá supiera lo que sientes._

Sus acciones parecían demostrar que le importaba, pero no podía estar segura. Eran amigos… buenos amigos… ¿pero podía traducirse en atracción? Parecía disfrutar cogiéndole la mano, lo que parecía totalmente fuera del carácter de Severus Snape. No iba por ahí cogiendo a la gente de la mano y paseando. Ese pequeño acto tenía que significar algo.

¿Debería decirle algo? ¿Y si estaba interpretando toda la situación de forma incorrecta y solo destruía la amistad que tanto le importaba?

_Vamos, Hermione, la razón principal por la que te sientes así por tu amistad es porque estás loca por él. Si le quieres, díselo._

Siguió volando, batiendo sus alas en pequeñas ráfagas. Severus era del tipo que se cuestionaba a sí mismo y a cualquier sentimiento positivo mostrado. Tal vez solo se estaba sintiendo inseguro acerca de sus sentimientos. Tal vez ella tendría que hacer que reconociese como se sentía.

Dando la vuelta, comenzó a dirigirse hacia Hogwarts. Sí, en última estancia, necesitaría confesarle su atracción hacia él. Aunque antes de eso, necesitaba hacer otra cosa.

Severus paseaba dentro de la clase de Defensa. Las clases habían acabado. Debería estar dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor para la cena, pero su mente iba a mil por hora así que tenía que calmarse antes de asomarse por allí. Había sido bombardeado con imágenes de Hermione durante todo el día. En realidad, había pasado por su lado en la entrada antes del inicio de las clases y ella le había dado una bonita sonrisa. Esa sonrisa no había dejado sus pensamientos durante cuatro horas. _Maldita mujer, abriéndose camino en mi cabeza de esa forma. ¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz?_

Gruñó. No había ningún misterio de por qué sus pensamientos estaban centrados en ella. Se había estado enamorando más y más de ella a cada día que pasaba. Su voz interior había discutido con él una y otra vez sobre la inteligencia de esa elección. En el fondo, sabía que su afecto hacia él era solo por su profunda preocupación por toda criatura viviente. En su corazón no tenía un lugar especial para él. Era solo una amiga cariñosa. Le había visto demostrarlo con Weasley y Potter también, y no pasaba nada entre ellos.

_¿Y si estoy equivocado? _Ella nunca había retirado su mano cuando las tenían unidas. Sus abrazos habían mostrado verdadero cariño. ¿Podría verle como algo más que un amigo? ¿Podría darse esa posibilidad?

Había estado desesperado durante días por esto. Realmente, nunca sabría cómo se sentía si no se lo preguntaba. Se llenó de ansiedad. ¿Y si todo esto solo lo sentía él? Sería como Lily otra vez- amistad pero sin los beneficios.

"Oh, demonios, hombre, si no dices nada, nunca lo sabrás," se dijo a sí mismo. "Es mejor poner las cartas sobre la mesa. ¡Luego puedes dar el primer paso o superarlo!"

Ahí estaba su respuesta. Se lo diría. Se reiría en su cara pero al menos sabría con certeza que había estado soñando con imposibles. Hablaría con ella justo después de la cena.

Girándose, dejó su clase y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor. Esperó por ella hasta que los últimos profesores y alumnos se hubieron marchado pero Hermione no fue a cenar esa noche. Una mano amable se posó sobre su hombro. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Minerva sonriéndole.

"Esta noche tenía que hacer un recado, Severus. Volverá tarde."

Severus frunció un poco el ceño, reprimiéndose por ser tan obvio. Minerva le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Me alegro de que Hermione sea tu amiga. Espero que tú y yo podamos volver a ser amigos algún día."

Severus observó a Minerva. "Eso sería aceptable si estás dispuesta."

Minerva le miró sorprendida. "No creí que tu quisieras…"

"Estoy intentando dejar el pasado atrás. Comenzar de nuevo sería una gran ayuda."

Minerva asintió. "Creo que después de la guerra todos estamos buscando nuevos comienzos. ¿Tal vez té en mi despacho?"

Severus se levantó y extendió su brazo. Minerva lo cogió y caminó a su lado. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante el tiempo que les llevó llegar desde el Gran Comedor hasta la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Minerva. Se giró hacia él y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias Severus. Tu perdón significa mucho para mí."

"Como el tuyo para mí, Minerva, lo haya dicho antes o no."

"No hay nada que necesite mi perdón." Minerva murmuró la contraseña y la gárgola se echó a un lado. Severus le hizo una señal para que ella pasara primero por el hueco de la escalera.

"Puede ser," contestó. "Me alegro de que hayas podido superar todo lo que pasó el año pasado."

Minerva pasó y ambos subieron hacia su despacho. "Eres un hombre increíblemente valiente. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste."

Severus no respondió, pero miró sorprendido a Minerva. Sintió que un gran alivio le inundaba mientras aceptaba la veracidad de sus palabras. Estaba deseando reavivar su amistad con ella.

Hermione entró en el gran despacho. Había estado en esa oficina muchas veces después de la guerra, discutiendo el caso de Severus Snape. Se aproximó al escritorio y observó al hombre que se encontraba sentado tras el. Kingsley Shacklebolt le sonrió.

"Hermione, ¿qué tal estás?" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione extendió su mano y estrechó la de KIngsley. "Estoy bien ministro, ¿qué tal está usted?"

Kingsley le dirigió una mirada severa. "Sabes que no me gusta cuando me llamas ministro, Hermione. Somos buenos amigos para usar tanta formalidad. Me hace sentir como un señor."

Hermione se rió. "Bueno, Kingsley, tal vez debamos volver a usar tanta formalidad cuando hayas oído para que he venido."

Kingsley le hizo una señal para que tomara asiento mientras él se volvía a sentar, esperando oír lo que Hermione tenía que decirle. Cuando Hermione se acomodó, puso las manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas y miró a Shacklebolt.

"Es sobre Severus Snape."

Shacklebolt frunció el ceño. "No esperaba que causara algún problema. ¿Qué ha hecho?"

"Eso es, Kingsley. No ha hecho nada. De hecho, las cosas que hizo antes de la guerra deberían ser pruebas suficientes de que él está en nuestro lado. Hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces. ¿Por qué el Ministerio ha puesto esas horribles restricciones sobre él?

"Snape se siente cómodo en Hogwarts."

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. "Le quitasteis su título de director y le devolvisteis a la enseñanza- un trabajo que nunca le ha importado- ¿y esperas que se sienta cómodo?"

Kingsley golpeó la mesa con los dedos. "El Wizengamot hizo lo que creía mejor. Imaginé que él estaría bien una vez que se acostumbrase a la idea."

Hermione sintió que su rabia se extendía en su interior. No había esperado que le diera largas, pero Kingsley estaba diciendo un montón de mentiras en su cara."

"Kingsley… sé que Minerva vino aquí antes de que empezase el curso y te explicó esto, así que no trates de hacerte el inocente. Afirmas que estás agradecido por todo lo que Severus ha hecho por la comunidad mágica y aun así le tratas como a un convicto con la condicional."

"Mira, Hermione, mis manos están atadas. El Wizengamot votó para que esas restricciones le fueran impuestas. No puedo ir en contra de la Ley Mágica porque sienta que no es una amenaza."

"¿De verdad sientes que no es una amenaza o solo intentas apaciguarme?"

"Creo que Severus Snape luchó a nuestro lado y que no es una amenaza."

"¡Entonces haz algo con esto!" gritó Hermione.

"Como he dicho, mis manos están atadas."

Hermione hundió los hombros y miró a Shacklebolt con gravedad. "¿Cómo de alto es el margen que está a favor de estas restricciones?"

"El cincuenta y cuatro por ciento del Wizengamot votó a favor de las restricciones."

"Eso solo es una mayoría simple. Puede ser anulada," dijo Hermione sabiamente.

"Es una mayoría, Hermione. El Wizengamot ha hablado; no hay nada que se pueda hacer."

Hermione buscó en sus ropas y sacó un libro en miniatura de su bolsillo. Agitando su varita sobre el, se agrandó hasta alcanzar sus proporciones normales. Lo abrió por donde había colocado un marca páginas y giró el libro para que Kingsley pudiera verlo.

Leyó rápidamente y volvió a mirar hacia ella. "¿Qué estás insinuando?

Hermione resopló. "No estoy insinuando nada, Kingsley. Está claramente establecido que si no hay una mayoría de dos tercios, el ministro puede anular cualquier decisión."

"No puedo hacer eso."

"¿Por qué no?" exigió Hermione.

"No iré en contra de la sentencia del Wizengamot."

"Kingsley, aquí está establecido que tú, como ministro, tienes el derecho de hacerlo."

Shacklebolt cerró el libro de un golpe. "Este es mi trabajo, Hermione. ¡Sé cómo hacerlo!"

"¡Entonces deja de hacerle la pelota a todo el mundo! Eres el ministro de magia. ¡Deja de intentar hacer amigos! ¡Fuiste elegido para gobernar o sea que gobierna! Esto no es un juego, Kingsley. Te estás entrometiendo en la vida de alguien solo para que el Wizengamot no esté enfadado contigo. Bien, algunas veces tienes que tomar decisiones difíciles."

Kingsley la miró a los ojos. Empezó a golpear la mesa con los dedos otra vez, frustrado. "¿Y si me niego?"

Hermione se inclinó hacia atrás y resopló. Se cruzó de brazos. "No hay nada que pueda hacer ¿es eso? Si eliges apaciguar al Wizengamot en vez de hacer lo correcto, entonces tendré que acatar esa decisión."

"¿No llevarías esto a la prensa?"

Hermione dejó caer la cabeza frustrada. "Kingsley, ¿por quién me has tomado? Sé cómo la prensa distorsiona todo. Estoy segura de que podría ganar simpatías tomando ese caminopero soy reticente a tener algo que ver con los medios de comunicación. No estoy aquí para destruir tu posición; solo quiero que gobiernes sabia y justamente."

Kingsley la observó durante un tiempo. "Gracias por eso Hermione. Tienes razón, por supuesto. Solo estaba intentando proteger mi puesto entre el Wizengamot. Es difícil gobernar cuando son tus enemigos."

"Puedes gobernar justamente sin hacer enemigos."

"Lo intenté. Discutí el caso Snape, diciéndole al Wizengamot que era infeliz en Hogwarts. No les importa."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca pensé de ti como el típico político; haciéndole la pelota a aquellos que gritan más. ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Las realidades de gobernar son muy diferentes de los ideales. Hay peleas constantes y movimientos turbios. Las cosas están mejorando pero van muy despacio. Si voy a hacer algún movimiento, necesito tener al Wizengamot de mi lado. Para sobrevivir, uno tiene que comprometer sus propios criterios."

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y puso las manos sobre la mesa. "¡Pero tú eres el ministro! Seguramente, tienes que tener algo que decir en cómo se está gobernando."

"Estoy trabajando en sacar de aquí a quienes son corruptos. Mientras hablamos, estoy en el proceso de despedir a Dolores Umbridge. La reforma es un proceso lento y llevará algún tiempo. Para ser honesto, este asunto con Snape parecía relativamente sencillo, y no quise tomarme el tiempo para pelear por él."

"Así que, te rendiste…"

Kingsley estrechó un poco los ojos. "No, entonces hice lo que sentí que era lo correcto."

Hermione apretó los labios. "¿Cómo pudiste pensar que eso era lo mejor? Hiciste lo más fácil. Lo acabas de decir tú mismo."

"A pesar de mis dudas, me imaginé que Snape se acostumbraría a la rutina. Esperaba que acabara sintiéndose cómodo."

"¿Cómo puede sentirse cómodo con la amenaza de los Aurores vigilando cada movimiento suyo?" Hermione alzó las manos en gesto de desprecio. "De verdad que esperaba algo mejor de ti. Lo que has hecho…lo que has permitido que se haga…simplemente está mal."

Kingsley la observó mientras tamborileaba la mesa con los dedos. "Creo que sería más feliz si fuera libre de este decreto y pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Siempre lo he creído."

"¡Entonces haz esto bien! Ayuda a Severus a recuperarse de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar durante los últimos veinte años." Le miró directamente a los ojos. "Es lo menos que puedes hacer por un héroe de guerra como él. Haz lo correcto Kingsley, por favor."

Kingsley la observó durante largo tiempo, debatiendo todo en su cabeza. Finalmente, asintió ligeramente sacó un pergamino y una pluma vuelapluma de su cajón superior. El pergamino tenía el membrete del Ministerio estampado en una hoja dorada. Rápidamente dictó una anulación del mandato. Agitando su varita sobre el pergamino hizo varias copias y le entregó dos a Hermione."

"Dale uno de estos a Minerva; el otro es para Snape. Esto debería encargarse de todo."

Hermione miró a Kingsley agradecida. "Gracias. Estoy segura de que se sentirá aliviado de no tener que vivir bajo el dedo del Ministerio nunca más."

"Como tú has dicho, es la cosa correcta que hay que hacer. Solo tendré que tratar con cualquier disputa que salga de esto. Dile a Snape que le deseo suerte con sus futuros proyectos."

Hermione se levantó y le sonrió. "Lo haré señor. Gracias otra vez."

Minerva bajó el pergamino y miró con incredulidad a Hermione.

"¿Qué demonios hiciste para convencerle de que te diera esto?" le preguntó.

"Solo le expuse los hechos."

Minerva resopló. "Los hechos no parecieron persuadirle cuando yo hablé con él."

"Creo que mis hechos eran un poco más difíciles de ignorar," respondió Hermione sabiamente.

Minerva puso el pergamino sobre la mesa. "Bueno, me alegro de eso, pero ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer para conseguir un profesor de Defensa?"

"Tal vez puedas persuadir a Severus para que se quede hasta que puedas encontrar un sustituto."

"¿Estás bromeando no? Tendrá sus cosas empaquetadas y estará fuera de aquí antes de que acabe el día."

Hermione sintió que una repentina tristeza la envolvía. "Déjame hablar con él. Tal vez le pueda convencer de que se quede durante unas pocas semanas."

Minerva se rió. "¡Buena suerte!"

Hermione permanecía fuera de las habitaciones de Severus, paseando adelante y hacia atrás. Honestamente, no sabía que decirle. Él tenía todo el derecho a levantarse e irse con este nuevo decreto. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, no le culparía en lo más mínimo. Desafortunadamente para ella, el pensamiento de su marcha dejó un enorme agujero en su interior. Había llegado a atesorar los momentos pasados juntos y le iba a echar de menos terriblemente.

Debatió consigo misma decirle a Severus cómo se sentía. Se había convencido antes que debería hacerlo, pero ahora que había llegado el momento, un gran miedo al rechazo se había establecido en su estómago, y le gritaba que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

"Más vale ir a por todas," murmuró para sí. "Él no estará aquí durante mucho tiempo si todo se va al diablo."

Con eso, paró de caminar y llamó a la puerta. Le sonrió mientras él la abría, pero su interior se retorcía. Le miró…realmente le miró. Parecía un poco menos tenso y triste de lo que había parecido en mucho tiempo. Estaba feliz de ver eso. Se fijó en las fuertes líneas de su cara y sintió que se derretía. Algunos podían pensar que sus rasgos eran duros pero Hermione sentía que eran muy distinguidos. _¿Distinguidos? Quiero decir espléndidos._

"Pasa," dijo Severus mientras le dejaba pasar.

Pasó por su lado, disfrutando del fresco olor a aire de montaña que emanaba de él. Era suficiente para hacer que quisiera acercarse más a él e inhalar profundamente, pero se contuvo. En su lugar, le sonrió y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de la habitación.

Severus le indicó que se sentara en el sofá y él se sentó junto a ella.

"Hermione, no esperaba que te pasaras por aquí," le dijo.

"Tengo algo para ti, Severus," le explicó mientras sacaba el pergamino de sus ropas.

Le tendió el rollo. Severus le miró interrogante. "¿Qué es esto?" le preguntó.

"Tendrás que abrirlo para averiguarlo," le respondió Hermione.

Sacando la cinta del rollo, lo desenroscó y leyó los contenidos con rapidez. Sus ojos se ensancharon. Se movieron del pergamino hacia los ojos de Hermione con maravilla.

"¿Qué hiciste?" le preguntó asombrado.

"Le dije a Kingsley que hiciera su trabajo."

"Esto…esto dice que no hay restricciones sobre mí. ¡Eso significa que puedo vivir mi vida como quiera!"

Hermione le sonrió. "Lo sé, Severus, te lo mereces."

Severus se puso de pie abruptamente. "Dile a Minerva que dimito."

Se giró y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a una sorprendida Hermione mirándole boquiabierta. Sabía que estaba impaciente por dejar Hogwarts, pero no tenía ni idea de que quisiera irse inmediatamente. Ni siquiera le había dirigido una segunda mirada. Se mordió el labio. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para dar a conocer sus sentimientos.

Levantándose del sofá, se paró frente a la puerta del dormitorio y miró hacia dentro. Severus estaba de pie frente a una caja. La ropa se estaba doblando ella misma y se metía en la caja pero Severus permanecía aparte, mirando a la nada. Hermione le miró con curiosidad. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y un gran ceño apareció en su cara.

Hermione entró en la habitación. Esquivó la ropa y llegó al lado de Severus.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó.

Severus salió de su meditación y la observó. Rápidamente apartó la mirada, frunciendo más el ceño.

"Hermione…"

"Severus…" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Adelante," le dijo Severus.

"No, Severus, tú primero."

Severus miró pensativamente la pared antes de girarse del todo hacia Hermione.

"Obviamente estoy extasiado por poder irme," comenzó. "Estaba tan emocionado que me precipité hacia aquí sin pensar en el significado completo de mi marcha." Apartando sus ojos de los de ella, miró por encima de su hombro. "He llegado a apreciarte mucho, Hermione. Comprender que no te veré, me da que pensar. Te…echaré…de menos."

Para un hombre como Severus Snape, su simple frase podía ser interpretada como una declaración de amor furtiva. A Hermione eso no se le escapó.

Hermione dio un paso más hacia Severus y le sonrió. "Iba a decir lo mismo," admitió.

Severus la miró con un entusiasmo cauteloso. "¿De verdad?"

Hermione se obligó a ser valiente. Dar el primer paso nunca había sido su fuerte. Sin embargo, sabía que o le decía ahora lo que sentía o perdería totalmente la oportunidad.

"Severus, he descubierto que mientras hemos llegado a conocernos mejor el uno al otro, yo…" Ella era ahora la que apartó la mirada. "Yo me he enamorado de ti."

En segundos, Severus cerró el espacio entre ellos y alzó la mano para tocarle la mejilla. "¿Me quieres?" le preguntó.

"Sí," le respondió Hermione.

Sus ojos parpadearon con emoción mientras observaba a Hermione. Habló, pero su voz fue apenas un susurro. "Yo también te quiero." Su mano le acarició la cara mientras miraba cada centímetro de ella. "No quiero perderte," admitió él.

Inclinándose, le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Hermione no perdió tiempo en entrelazar sus dedos en su pelo poniéndole más cerca. Convirtió su tierno beso en uno apasionado e intenso, abriendo su boca y permitiéndole entrar. Bebió de él con avidez, y gimió ligeramente cuando finalmente él se apartó.

"Esto no puede estar pasando," murmuró.

"¿Por qué no?" le preguntó Hermione.

"Las cosas como esta no me salen bien," le explicó Severus.

"Todo el mundo merece la felicidad, Severus."

"Durante mucho tiempo, no creía que la mereciera."

La mano de Hermione se deslizó de su pelo y acarició su mejilla. "Espero que todavía no pienses eso."

"Me has ayudado a ver que incluso yo tengo el derecho de ser feliz, Hermione."

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Hermione de forma espontánea. Acercó a Severus más a ella y le abrazó con fuerza. "Severus, no sabes lo que significa para mí oírte decir eso. He estado tan preocupada por ti porque has estado tan abatido."

"Gracias por no darte por vencida conmigo, todavía estaría sumido en la culpa si no hubiera sido por ti."

"Nunca podría darme por vencida contigo, Severus."

Él le sonrió. "¿Cómo no podría quererte? Me animas cuando he tocado fondo." Su voz se volvió ronca mientras decía. "Gracias," murmuró antes de acercarla más. "Incluso cuando fui horrible contigo, seguiste intentándolo. Tú… no dejaste que te alejara, incluso cuando quería hacerlo desesperadamente."

"He sido la mejor amiga de Harry Potter durante la mayor parte de mi vida," le contestó con una risa. "Soy experta a no poder ser alejada. Harry lo intentaba a menudo, así que tenía que seguir recordándole que era su amiga y que los amigos permanecen juntos. Severus, yo no abandono tan fácilmente aquellos a los que quiero."

"Me alegro de eso," le susurró Severus. "Me has ayudado a perdonarme a mí mismo. Estoy empezando a ver que me he castigado durante bastante tiempo por mis errores de juventud. Estoy preparado para dejar todo eso atrás."

Hermione se retiró le sonrió tanto que toda su cara se iluminó. "No puedo decirte lo aliviada que estoy. Con suerte, ahora puedes reconocer lo maravilloso que eres."

Severus se burló. "Eres la única que cree que soy maravilloso, Hermione. Esa es la prueba de que te has vuelto loca."

"Todavía estoy en mis cabales, idiota. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Severus."

"No estoy seguro de que merezca eso."

Hermione le sonrió. "Recuerda, te mereces mucho más de lo que piensas."

"Pero esto…_esto_ Hermione, es más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado."

Hermione le acarició el pelo. "Entonces tal vez deberías poner tus criterios un poco más altos. Te mereces esto y mucho más."

"Tú eres lo que necesito para ser feliz, Hermione."

Hermione miró a Severus con seriedad. "Sé que estás ansioso de marcharte de Hogwarts, pero ¿crees que podrías quedarte hasta que Minerva encuentre a un sustituto?"

"El pensamiento de dejarte hace que me sienta vacío. Permaneceré aquí tanto como sea necesario."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Sé que odias estar aquí. No quiero que te quedes por mí."

Severus negó con la cabeza. "Eso no es lo que estoy sugiriendo. Me quedaré solo hasta que encuentre un sustituto. Eso nos debería dar tiempo para planear mi marcha. Deberíamos haber solucionado el problema de vernos el uno al otro para entonces."

"Yo también me podría marchar," le dijo Hermione.

Severus le puso el pelo tras la oreja mientras le sonreía. "No, Hermione. Tú disfrutas de tu posición aquí. Además, Minerva me mataría. Esa es una bruja a la que quiero mantener feliz."

Hermione miró profundamente a los ojos a Severus. Estaban inundados de cariño hacia ella. Su cara reflejaba una felicidad que nunca había estado presente en ella. Su corazón se elevó con el pensamiento de él pudiera encontrar la felicidad y esa felicidad la incluía. Le sonrió.

"Haremos que esto funcione, Severus. Yo tampoco quiero perderte."

Cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho fue rápidamente silenciada por la boca de Severus posándose sobre la suya. Rápidamente, ella perdió todo el sentido de la razón mientras su sensual beso vaciaba su mente de todo excepto de él. Su intensa presencia masculina y los dedos que pasaban por su pelo desataron en ella un torbellino de sensaciones. Oh, todo sobre él era eléctrico para ella. Demasiado pronto, sus besos acabaron, y él se retiró. Sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

"Mi preciosa Red," murmuró.

Ella le sonrió antes de que él volviera a capturar su boca, rindiéndose felizmente a sus caprichos.

**Como dije, aquí tenéis el penúltimo capítulo. ¿Tierno verdad? Ya me contaréis lo que os ha parecido. Quería aprovechar para deciros que si tenéis alguna historia que os gustaría que tradujese me lo hicierais saber **

**El último capítulo lo intentaré traducir en esta semana de puente/acueducto, ya que espero tener el tiempo libre necesario para poder hacerlo. Un beso y gracias por seguir ahí.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en encontrar un sustituto?" le preguntó Severus a Minerva.

Ella se reclinó en su silla y miró a Severus y Hermione quienes estaban sentados en frente de su escritorio.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste Hermione?" le preguntó. Mirando de nuevo a Severus, continuó. "Pensé que seguramente ya te habrías ido."

Severus miró a Hermione y la cogió de la mano. "Hermione tiene muchos argumentos convincentes para que me quede."

Minerva dirigió la vista hacia las manos entrelazadas de la pareja. "¿Hay algo que no me estáis contando?" preguntó.

Hermione se sonrojó pero Severus solo miró a Minerva a los ojos. "Basta con decir que tengo un gran interés en quedarme."

Severus se sorprendió por la calidez de los ojos de Minerva. Asintiendo con rapidez hacia ellos, continuó con un tono claro de voz para mostrar que estaba feliz por ellos. "Me alegro de que te haya convencido para quedarte hasta que pueda encontrar un sustituto."

Severus asintió. "Entonces… ¿cuánto tiempo?" preguntó.

Minerva apretó los labios mientras cogía su pluma. Pasó a una página en blanco en el cuaderno que estaba en frente de ella y comenzó a escribir en el. En pocos minutos, tuvo una lista con varias personas.

"Necesito contactar con cada uno de estos candidatos y ofrecerles una entrevista. Las entrevistas me llevarían un par de semanas. Creo que podría tener un profesor de Defensa en un mes. En cuanto a tu posición como subdirector…" Su mirada recayó en Hermione.

"¿Te gustaría ese puesto, Hermione?"

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. "¡No, no podría!"

Minerva pareció sorprendida. "¿Por qué no?"

"Minerva," comenzó Hermione. "Es un gran trabajo, y para ser honestos, quiero pasar mi tiempo libre con Severus, no haciendo todo el intrincado trabajo extra que es necesario para que el colegio funcione con normalidad."

Minerva suspiró. "¿No hay forma de convencerte entonces?"

Hermione sacudió la cabeza mientras apretaba la mano de Severus. "No. Aunque gracias. Aprecio tu confianza en mí. ¿Y Filius? Tiene energía y es muy organizado. Creo que haría un trabajo maravilloso."

Minerva asintió. "Era mi segunda opción." Escribió algo en el pergamino en frente de ella y miró de nuevo a Severus. "De acuerdo, veré lo que puedo hacer para obtener un sustituto tan pronto como sea posible. Tengo que decirlo, querido muchacho, que te echaré de menos."

Severus frunció el ceño. "Estas canalizando tu Dumbledore interior, Minerva. Por favor, para y desiste de una vez."

La directora se burló. "Mis sentimientos son reales. No estoy segura de que pudiera decir lo mismo de Albus."

Severus observó a Minerva con incredulidad.

"No estoy de acuerdo con la forma en la que os trató Albus a ti y al señor Potter. Eso es lo que tengo que decir sobre el tema."

Severus tragó saliva mientras observaba a Minerva y más tarde al cuadro de Dumbledore durmiendo. Se preguntó en que estaba pensando el anciano. "Aprecio tus sentimientos, Minerva. Gracias."

Minerva le observó antes de asentir brevemente. "Buena suerte. Si necesitas algo…alguna vez, házmelo saber. Y no creas que porque no estés enseñando aquí no quiero saber nada de ti. Una lechuza de vez en cuando será bienvenida."

"Si, madre."

Minerva se rio y agitó la mano. "Oh, fuera de mi despacho, hombre insoportable." Volviéndose hacia Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "No permitas que intente sacar su indiferencia contigo, Hermione. Obviamente le importas. Desafortunadamente, tiene la tendencia de meter la pata así nadie verá que tiene sentimientos."

"Minerva…" gruñó Severus.

"Oh ¡suficiente!" dijo Minerva mientras miraba a Severus. Volviéndose hacia Hermione, continuó, "sé que no le dejarás que saque lo mejor de ti, querida."

Hermione le dirigió a Minerva una sonrisa cómplice. "No, Minerva, seguramente no le dejaré."

"De verdad que no me tomo bien el hecho de que las dos estéis hablando de mi como si no estuviera aquí," resopló Severus.

Minerva se encogió de hombros. "Prerrogativa del jefe. Ahora, marchaos los dos. Mañana os haré saber a quien estoy considerando una vez que haya hablado con estas personas." Señaló el pergamino mientras los dos se levantaron para irse.

"Gracias, Minerva," dijo Hermione, pero Severus solo gruñó. Salieron del despacho con rapidez y bajaron por la escalera. Cuando llegaron al final, Hermione se giró hacia Severus.

"¿De verdad tienes que ser tan gruñón?" le preguntó.

Severus la acercó hacia él y la besó apasionadamente, dejándole sin respiración cuando se apartó de sus labios.

"Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer en mi día que desperdiciarlo con ese viejo pájaro," respondió con brusquedad.

"Deberías haber mencionado eso antes," le contestó Hermione antes de acercarlo a ella y devolverle su apasionado beso.

Hermione levantó la vista de los trabajos que estaba corrigiendo para ver a Luna golpeando suavemente la puerta.

"¡Adelante!" le dijo.

Luna entró y acercó una silla a la de Hermione. La observó con los ojos como platos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó con voz suave.

Hermione sonrió. "Por fin estoy bien. En mi revisión de la semana pasada Poppy dijo que estaba completamente curada."

"Así que, ¿el profesor Snape puede volver a gritarte de nuevo?"

Hermione inclinó la cabeza. "Técnicamente si, pero espero que eso no sea más un problema."

Luna asintió. Miró alrededor de Hermione con rapidez. "Los Nargles de tu alrededor están excitados, Hermione. Tienes un aura diferente."

Hermione le sonrió a su amiga. "Supongo que puedes decir eso, Luna. Algo pasó ayer."

"Eso pensé. Eso es por lo que me he pasado por aquí. Esta mañana estaba alimentando a los Thestrals y tuve un claro presentimiento de que necesitaba venir a hablar contigo."

Hermione dejó la pluma en la mesa y se giró completamente hacia Luna. "Pude conseguir que el Ministerio le quitase todas las restricciones a Severus…quiero decir, al profesor Snape. Es libre para dejar el colegio."

Los ojos de Luna se ensancharon. "¿Qué hará?"

"Una vez que la directora haya encontrado un sustituto, se mudará a Hogsmeade."

"Así podrá estar cerca de ti," concluyó Luna.

Hermione abrió la boca. "Luna ¿cómo lo has sabido?"

Luna estiró la mano y cogió la de Hermione. "Por fin te lo dijo ¿verdad? Que te ama."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Te ha hablado él de sus sentimientos?"

Luna sacudió la cabeza. "No, Hermione, era tan obvio."

Hermione resopló. "No para mi."

"A veces los más cercanos a la verdad fallan al verla con claridad. Os he estado observando a ambos durante semanas. Obviamente te quiere mucho."

"No creo que este feliz al saber que sus sentimientos hayan sido tan claros para todo el colegio," dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

"No te preocupes, no creo que nadie sospeche nada. La mayoría de la gente no sabe observar a las personas. Yo heredé ese don de mi madre. Ella siempre podía mirar a alguien y saber como se sentían o lo que pensaban." Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los de Hermione. "Eres feliz ¿verdad?"

Hermione le dirigió una gran sonrisa y asintió. "He tenido sentimientos por él desde hace un tiempo. Me encantó descubrir que él siente lo mismo."

Luna le abrazó con fuerza. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo con cariño. "Es un buen hombre, Hermione. Sé que algunos piensan que es malvado, pero con solo mirarle, puedes ver que tiene buen corazón."

Hermione se apartó y observó a su amiga. "De verdad que eres increíble Luna. La mayoría de la gente no se tomaría el tiempo para entender eso."

Luna agitó la mano, como para restarle importancia al comentario. "Solo es que estoy feliz de que al final ambos hayáis arreglado todo. Quería ayudar pero sabía que teníais que llegar allí por vosotros mismos."

"Dudo que te hubiera creído si hubieras dicho algo." Acordó Hermione.

"Así que, ¿Qué harás ahora que el profesor Snape no dará clase aquí? No te marcharás también ¿no?"

"No, no. Yo me quedaré. Severus estará cerca y podemos vernos todos los días."

"Bueno, parece que es el tipo de persona que necesita que le recuerden que le importa a alguien. ¿Te acordarás de recordárselo verdad, Hermione?"

Hermione asintió con firmeza. "Oh, pienso hacerlo."

Las mujeres se rieron antes de cambiar de tema. "¿Cómo van las cosas con Hagrid?" preguntó Hermione.

"Muy bien," dijo Luna. "Me ha dejado cuidar de muchas criaturas diferentes. De hecho, me ha dado rienda suelta con los Horklumps. En realidad me siento mal criándolos sabiendo que serán el alimento de los gnomos de Hagrid." Se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que es parte de aprender a ser una cuidadora de animales."

Hermione asintió.

"Tuve noticias de Neville ayer. Envió una carta muy larga. Está hablando con la profesora Sprout para ver si puede ser su aprendiz el año que viene. Dice que su abuela le está volviendo loco y que necesita tener una buena razón para dejar la casa."

"Mmm, tal vez puedo hablar con la profesora Sprout y ver que es lo que piensa. Sé que disfrutaba tener a Neville en clase."

Luna asintió. "Pobre Neville. Espero que eso funcione."

"Veré lo que puedo hacer."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que tengo que quedarme hasta que acabe el trimester?" gruñó Severus.

Minerva le fulminó con la mirada. "Tu sustituto no puede empezar hasta enero."

"Entonces encuentra a alguien que pueda empezar la semana que viene."

"Severus, es imposible. He contactado con cada uno de los posibles candidatos durante estas últimas semanas y están ocupados con sus vidas y no pueden empezar hasta el comienzo del próximo trimestre. Además, es solo un mes más. ¿No sería bonito pasar las navidades aquí en Hogwarts?"

"La única cosa buena de eso es que pasaré tiempo con Hermione," se quejó.

"Bueno, eso debería ser suficiente para querer quedarte. La estás tratando bien ¿verdad?"

Severus alzó las manos frustrado. "¡Si! ¿Crees que no lo haría?"

"Bueno, dado tu pasado historial."

Severus estrechó los ojos.

"Tsk. No estaba hablando de Lily Potter. Estaba hablando de tu comportamiento normal como imbécil. Puede ser agotador para una mujer joven, incluso si ella te ama."

Severus se reclinó y observó a Minerva. "No la trato mal."

Minerva asintió con brevedad. "Cuida de que no lo hagas en el futuro. Es un tesoro, y tienes suerte de contar con ella."

"¿Crees que no sé eso?"

"Creo que ahora si. Aun así, es fácil caer en la autocomplacencia. No dejes que eso pase. Vuestra relación es demasiado importante para ignorarlo."

La mirada de Severus se suavizó. "Tienes razón, por supuesto. Recordaré tus palabras."

"Creo que ambos seréis felices si lo haces."

Severus asintió brevemente antes de levantarse y dejar a Minerva con su trabajo.

Severus sonrió cuando Hermione abrió la puerta. Le ofreció un ramo de tulipanes de color morado oscuro. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta mientras lo cogía.

"¡Oh, Severus, son preciosos!" cogiéndole de la mano, le llevó hasta el salón. Le abrazó con fuerza antes de hacerse cargo de los tulipanes.

Severus se dirigió hacia el sofá, observando a Hermione mientras transformaba una figura de un gato en un jarrón y colocaba los tulipanes en el. Su rostro resplandecía mientras lo hacía. Severus sintió que su corazón se contraía mientras un ápice de duda se colaba en su mente.

Minerva había tenido razón; nunca podría tomar a Hermione como algo dado por sentado. Perdería interés en él en el momento en que lo hiciera. Todavía no entendía por qué le encontraba tan intrigante. A decir verdad, estaba esperando a que cualquier día anunciara que se había cansado de él y que desaparecería de su vida. El tiempo lo diría, asumió. Su salida de Hogwarts sería un factor definitivo en su relación. ¿Querría Hermione tomarse el tiempo de estar con él cuando él no estuviera tan fácilmente disponible?

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por unos labios suaves y sensuales presionados contra los suyos. Rápidamente se centró en la mujer que ahora estaba sentada en su regazo, colmándole de afecto. Definitivamente tomaría ventaja de esto tanto como pudiera antes de que ella le dejara.

Hermione se apartó y le miró a los ojos. "Muchas gracias. Me encantan los tulipanes. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

Severus se encogió de hombros. A pesar de intentar parecer alegre, miró a Hermione con nostalgia.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Hermione, llena de preocupación.

"No es nada. Solo estaba pensando en lo guapa que estabas cuando estabas colocando las flores."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Así que ¿esa es la razón de que parezcas deprimido?"

Severus apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño. "No," respondió con brusquedad.

Hermione movió su barbilla hacia ella. "¿Severus?"

"Parece que, en mi vida, la felicidad es una cosa pasajera," comentó en voz baja mientras mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

"¿Crees que no duraremos?"

"Me haces feliz, así que esto no puede durar."

Hermione se levantó y su corazón se hundió. Le había enfadado, lo sabía. Se marcharía y eso sería todo. Alzó la mirada cuando repentinamente la mujer que amaba se volvió a sentar en su regazo estratégicamente así podía mirarle a directamente a la cara.

"Mírame," le dijo con suavidad.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos.

Sus manos rodearon su cara. "Te amo."

No podía articular palabra.

"¿Me crees?" le preguntó Hermione.

Asintió con rapidez.

"Haremos que esto funcione. ¿Me crees?"

Su vacilación le hizo fruncir el ceño.

"¿Dejo atrás a aquellos que amo?"

"No," articuló finalmente.

"Te amo, Severus."

"¿Qué pasará cuando me marche? Nos distanciaremos."

La cara de Hermione se endureció con determinación. "No permitiré que eso ocurra. Ni tu tampoco. No perderemos lo que tenemos porque no vivamos en el mismo lugar."

"Me has dado esperanza en tantas cosas, y aun así no puedo convencerme de que esto pueda durar."

"Entonces realmente no crees que te amo."

"Hermione…"

"No, esto es a lo que se reduce todo. Dices que me crees, pero en el fondo no lo haces." Le miró con tristeza. "No estoy segura de lo que puedo hacer para convencerte de eso."

"Lo puedo ver en tu cara, Red."

"¡Entonces cree en lo que ves!" dijo con énfasis. "¿Por qué dudas de lo que tienes ante ti? Te amo con todo mi ser. Pensar en estar separada de ti hace que me duela el corazón."

"¿Por qué?"

Hermione lo miró desconcertada.

"Quiero decir, ¿por qué yo? De todos los hombres en el mundo ¿por qué me elegirías?"

"Porque a pesar que te sientas inútil e incapaz de ser amado, la verdad es todo lo contrario. Te mereces esto, Severus. Mereces a alguien que te ame y que quiera estar contigo siempre. Eres un hombre honorable que ha vivido una vida triste. Es hora de que tengas la felicidad que te has negado durante tanto tiempo. Quiero ayudarte a encontrar esa felicidad. Quiero ser parte de ella, siempre."

"Yo no…"

Puso su dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándolo. "No quiero oírte decir que no me mereces, o que soy demasiado buena para ti. No es verdad."

Sus ojos encontraron los suyos otra vez.

"Estaría vacía sin ti, Severus. Te amo. Lo he hecho durante un tiempo."

"Siento lo mismo, Hermione. Es solo que cuando me he sentido así antes…"

Sus labios silenciaron los suyos. "No soy ella," dijo una vez que se apartó.

"Lo sé."

"Nunca seré ella, ni tampoco trataré nuestra relación de la forma en que ella lo hizo. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida. No creo que ella te colocase en esa posición clave en su vida o no te hubiera dejado de lado con tanta facilidad."

"No creo que me diera realmente cuenta de cuán profundamente me marcó," dijo después de un tiempo. "Nuestra amistad fue solida durante largo tiempo, luego todo se cayó a pedazos."

"Eso no pasará esta vez."

Él apartó la mirada. "Eso no lo sabes," susurró.

Su voz era débil cuando ella le contestó, y cuando la miró, vio las lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas. "No soy ella. Yo no alejo a mis amigos."

Él alzó su mano y limpió sus lágrimas. "Lo siento. No quería disgustarte."

"P-Perdóname," le dijo mientras se alejaba de su mano y se levantaba de su regazo. Salió con rapidez del salón y se dirigió hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

_Maldición._

Esperó unos minutos, pero sabía que ella no volvería a salir de nuevo esa noche. Le había herido, y necesitaba recuperarse antes de volver a enfrentarse cara a cara con él. Se había acabado de levantar para marcharse cuando su puerta se abrió de nuevo y salió apresuradamente. Tenía un libro en sus manos.

"Llévate esto," le ordenó.

Alargó la mano cuando ella le dio el libro.

"Léelo y luego vuelve a hablar conmigo."

"Lo siento, Hermione."

Su cara estaba hinchada de llorar, y sus ojos estaban tristes mientras le observaba. "Por favor, vete y lee eso. Hablaré contigo cuando lo hayas acabado."

Severus asintió despacio y se giró para irse. Volvió a mirarla, deseando decir algo que hiciera que ella dejase de llorar. Dudó, pero no las palabras no salieron. Ella se dio la vuelta y volvió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella y dejándole solo en el salón.

Volviéndose hacia la puerta, miró el libro. Pasó las páginas y se dio cuenta de que era un diario: el diario de Hermione, al menos parte de el. Volvió a sentarse en el lugar donde había estado sentado y lo abrió por la primera página.

_Severus,_

_He copiado esto de mi diario para que tú lo tengas. No sé ninguna otra manera para demostrar mis sentimientos por ti. Espero que creas lo que he escrito y que encuentres la confianza para que aceptes mi amor por lo que es. Te amo. Quiero que esto funcione, pero temo que tú nunca aceptes verdaderamente mi amor por la forma en la que te trató Lily. No voy a hacer lo que hizo ella, Severus. Soy tuya y no desapareceré de tu lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Te amo con todo mi corazón, y quiero que esto funcione. Nunca te mentiría sobre eso._

_Te amo,_

_Hermione._

Severus pasó de página con vacilación. La fecha de entrada era una semana después de que llegara.

_El profesor Snape es un enigma. Casi siempre se esconde, y puedo notar que se ha encerrado en su depresión a causa de la guerra. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudarle._

Severus se centró en su diario durante la próxima media hora, leyendo página tras página de su batalla sobre decirle a él que ella era Red y su dolor por sus acciones cuando él descubrió quien era ella.

_Le amo. Sé que él me odia, pero no puedo evitarlo. Espero que al menos un día me pueda mirar sin mostrar el odio que impregna sus rasgos cuando me mira. He arruinado todo…_

Leyó una y otra vez su amor por él, de cómo quería estar constantemente con él.

_Merlín, ¡él también me quiere! Me lo ha dicho él mismo. No creo que me haya sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida. No creía que llegaríamos a este punto, pero lo hemos hecho._

Con el pasar de cada página, llegó a darse cuenta de que ella tenía razón, no había creído que ella le amara. No había sido capaz de aceptar un sentimiento tan puro.

Su cabeza se alzó de la última página escrita y dejo el libro en el sofá junto a él. Observó la puerta del dormitorio antes de levantarse y golpearla con suavidad. Cuando ella no contestó, giró el picaporte el cual giró con facilidad en su mano. Severus observó la habitación y vio su sombra en la cama. Oyéndola gimotear, en un instante estuvo a su lado.

Arrodillándose junto a su cama, estiró la mano y le acarició el pelo.

"Soy un idiota," murmuró.

"Si, si lo eres." Gimoteó Hermione. Estuvo en silencio un momento. "Sé que estás alzando tu ceja, aunque no te pueda ver," dijo con sarcasmo.

Severus continuó acariciando su pelo con gentileza.

"Deberías irte," le susurró.

"No quiero."

"Severus…"

"Tenías razón, no entendía tu amor por mi. No podía ver cómo podías sentir algo tan intenso por alguien como yo. Nadie nunca ha sentido eso por mí. No me atrevía a pensar que tu pudieras hacerlo."

Un gran sollozo escapó de la garganta de Hermione. "Vete, por favor."

Severus la observó con tristeza durante un momento antes de levantarse y moverse sobre ella para colocarse junto a ella en la cama. Giró su cuerpo para mirarle a la cara y la acercó a él, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho mientras se aferraba y le abrazaba con fuerza.

"Por favor, perdona mi falta de fe. No era un reflejo de ti, si no de mis propias inseguridades."

Más sollozos salieron de la mujer que amaba. Sus brazos le rodearon y lloró más. Él beso su cabeza y le acarició la espalda confortablemente. Después de largo tiempo, su llanto comenzó a suavizarse y desaparecer. Ella se aferró a el incluso con más fuerza.

"No te perderé porque no puedes creer en ti mismo," murmuró finalmente.

"Como he dicho, soy un idiota," susurró en su oído. Ella jadeó por la cercanía de sus labios. "Sé que me amas," continuó. "Realmente soy el hombre más afortunado que ha existido por tener tu amor. Siento haber sido tan idiota."

Sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba ligeramente con sus palabras. Volviéndose mas audaz, mordisqueó su oreja. Ella jadeó con placer de nuevo. "¿Me perdonas?"

Su gemido fue su única respuesta. La besó en la boca antes de apartarse y mirarle a los ojos. "Gracias, Red, por no rendirte nunca conmigo," declaró antes de capturar sus labios en los suyos. La besó posesivamente, y ella respondió igualmente. Su mano siguió sus curvas y subió hasta acariciar su cara mientras pedía disculpas con sus besos. Saboreó la salinidad de sus lágrimas y se apartó, observando su cara.

"Todavía estás llorando," dijo.

"Es solo que estoy aliviada de que ahora lo entiendas."

"Así que, ¿estás llorando?"

"Las mujeres lo hacen. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello."

Juntó su nariz con la de ella. "Para mi parece una locura."

"Son lágrimas de felicidad."

Él pasó sus dedos por su pelo. "Así que… si sigo haciendo esto…" la besó a lo largo de su cuello y la sintió arquearse seductivamente. "¿Te tendré sollozando?"

Hermione se rio entonces. "Sollozando por más, tal vez," dijo sin aliento.

Severus se puso serio y se apartó. "Sabes que yo también te amo ¿verdad?"

Hermione asintió.

"Tanto como tú me amas. Por eso estaba tan disgustado antes".

Ella asintió de nuevo antes de pasar sus dedos por su pelo. Su boca se posó sobre la suya mientras la reclamaba con su beso.

"No voy a dudar de ti otra vez," le susurró entre besos. Apartándose, le dirigió una mirada posesiva. "¡Eres mía!"

Ella le sonrió como respuesta. Acercándole, interrumpió cualquier conversación con su caluroso y posesivo beso.

Severus miró a través de las puertas el castillo que se erguía en la distancia. Lo observó mientras su halcón volaba hacia él. Aterrizó a sus pies y se transformó en Hermione. Sintió que su mano cogía la suya y la apretaba.

"¿Todo bien?" le preguntó.

Él suspiró. "He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida tras esas puertas. Pensé que estaría extasiado de dejar Hogwarts detrás de mi cuando llegase el momento, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy triste y preocupado."

Hermione le cogió del brazo y apoyó su mejilla en el. "¿Por qué estás preocupado?"

"No he hecho otra cosa que dedicarme a la enseñanza durante veinte años. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

Hermione se puso de puntillas y le besó en la mejilla. "Vivir, Severus. Vas a vivir."

Su brazo la rodeó y la acercó más a él, besándola suavemente en los labios. "Por fin se ha terminado ¿verdad?" le preguntó.

Hermione asintió. "Este es el último paso para seguir adelante, Severus. Puedes cortar tus ataduras con Hogwarts y ser lo que quieras ser."

Severus sonrió con pesar. "Vivo al final del camino."

"Si, pero no estarás viviendo aquí, rodeado de recuerdos de malos tiempos. Eres libre."

"Libre…" se giró para mirar el castillo una vez más. Parecía que se quitaba un peso de encima mientras decía mentalmente un último adiós.

"No te importa si nunca vengo a visitarte ¿verdad Red?"

Hermione alargó la mano y giró su cabeza hacia ella. "No esperaba que lo hicieras. Mi red Flu está conectada a la tuya, y estoy a una rápida Aparición de distancia."

"Vamos, entonces. Tengo que instalar un laboratorio privado."

Hermione tiró de él hacia abajo y le besó. Al final él se apartó y le sonrió antes de cogerla de la mano y llevarla por el camino hacia Hogsmeade.

Hablaron felizmente, y Severus nunca volvió a mirar atrás.

**FIN.**

**Y aquí acaba la traducción de este fic. ¡Gracias por estar ahí durante todo este tiempo!**


End file.
